


Falling For Jared Padalecki

by sammysgirlforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Jared Padalecki Romance, JaredxOriginal Character, Original Characters - Freeform, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Romance, Supernatural Finale, fuck you cw, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysgirlforever/pseuds/sammysgirlforever
Summary: *Originally posted on Wattpad. Will post on both platforms every Friday*Zoey gets a part in her favorite show as her idol/crush's love interest. They become fast friends and soon develop feelings. What will become of his wife? What has she been up to?Disclaimer: I LOVE Jared & Gen's relationship and kids so so so so much and consider them relationship goals so no hate to them at all. Also, I see Bea Miller as Zoey because I think she and I look alike but I still think she's prettier lol.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Genevieve Padalecki, Jared Padalecki/Original Female Character(s), Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris Ackles, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Audition & On Set

**Author's Note:**

> New to AO3 so any feedback is appreciated!

*Zoey POV*

I woke up excited for the first time in months! I had an audition for my favorite show, Supernatural. All the description said was that it was a love interest for one of the boys, which made me happy either way but I REALLY hoped it would be Sam because Jared's the cuter out of the two (to me), and his stuff with Always Keep Fighting and the other campaigns mean a lot to me.

Sorry, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Zoey and I'm 23, almost 24. I've been watching Supernatural since like 2008 and fell in love with Sam/Jared right away. When he started AKF and opened up about his own struggles with depression, I fell even more in love with him and it's been my dream to at least meet him. I moved to LA about 2 years ago and have been cast in a few things but nothing big like this so I was excited, especially because if I get this, it'll show my family I'm actually meant to be here. They don't talk to me because I left but I know my dad and sister still watch Supernatural so they'll definitely see me. Anyway, enough about all that.

I walked out of my apartment and practically skipped outside and to the car. Once I got in, I put on my Supernatural playlist then drove to the audition.

*Jared POV*

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist so I could go make sure Tom and Shep had gotten up for school. I saw they weren't in their rooms so I figured Gen must have gotten them up then went back in the bathroom to get dressed.

As I pulled my beanie on and walked downstairs, Shep ran to hug me. I picked him up and went into the kitchen to grab something quick for breakfast and say good morning to Gen and Tom. Gen was in the middle of cutting up some fruit so I said good morning and went to get a water bottle from the fridge.

Tom cheerily said, "good morning Dad!" and Gen muttered out a "good morning."

I went behind her and started to rub her shoulders but she pulled away so I said, "what's wrong?"

She said, "I can't believe you have to work late AGAIN! You're always either at work late or out with Jensen, Misha, and Alex at that stupid bar," and rolled her eyes.

As I was about to answer the school bus honked its horn so I told Shep and Tom to grab their backpacks and go then Gen and I gave them kisses on their way out.

Once they were gone I said, "What about you?! I said that I was going to be home by 9-9:30 the other night and that I wanted to spend time together and you said okay but you were caught up at work and wouldn't be home until like 12. I came home and watched TV for a little bit because I wanted to wait for you still but you didn't walk through that door until 3-4 in the morning and were clearly drunk. So I could say the same about you!"

Gen didn't say anything, just started to wash the cutting board and put the noncut fruit in the fridge so I sighed, shook my head, and walked out to my car.

When I got in, I turned the car on then called Gen and said, "I just wanted to let you know that I still love you."

She said, "I still love you too," then hung up and I know she probably slammed the phone on the counter.

I sighed and drove off, hoping for a good day at work. I needed it to take my mind off everything else.

About half an hour later I pulled in and parked next to someone in her car and it looked like she was talking to herself, maybe giving herself a pep talk?

I smiled because I remembered the days I did the same thing and walked to find Singer because we were doing auditions first thing, which was the reason that our filming start time got pushed back and I'd be home late.

*Zoey POV*

When I got to the set, I spent like 10 minutes giving myself a pep talk and reminding myself that I could do this.

I finally got out of my car and followed the instructions on where to go. When I got to the room, there were about 10 other girls there and they all looked like slight variations of each other; they were all super skinny and blonde but some had freckles or others were taller or shorter. I was the only one who looked different. I had brown hair and brown eyes and wasn't super skinny like the rest of them. I felt really out of place but I know sometimes that's what gets you the part. I checked in and the lady at the desk said my audition time was about 1:45. It was currently 1 so I had about 45 minutes to relax.

I found a chair near the door leading to the audition room and sat down then put my headphones in. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing for about 15 minutes. After I felt like I was calm enough, I pulled out my book then read for another 15 minutes then went over my sides until my name was called. When I got up, I realized I was the only one left so I must've been the last one for the day.

I walked in and made eye contact with Kripke for a brief second and he offered a small smile then I looked to my right as I saw Jared turn around. When he did, he and I made eye contact and he smiled at me then I felt massive butterflies in my stomach as I waved and smiled.

He said hi then Kripke said, "okay let's get to it! Zoey, whenever you're ready, start from the top please."

I nodded my head and took a deep breath then started, "Sam I don't know if I can do this! I want to be with you but you leave so much it's like you're not here at all!"

Jared said, "well then come with me! Dean's probably not going to like the idea but I'll get him to come around."

I said, "So you expect me to just up and leave with you and your brother?!"

He said, "well yeah you don't really have anything keeping you here do you?"

I said, "no I guess not. Do you _really_ want me to come with you?"

He said, "yes, I really do Mia. I love you."

My heart fluttered because I wanted him to actually say those words to me and not just my character but then smiled and said, "I love you too Sam," then moved in to kiss him as the sides said to do.

After the kiss, Singer said, "great job both of you," then called Jared over to the table as they, Kripke, and some other producers talked quietly.

After about a minute, Jared turned back to me and said, "Congratulations, Zoey right?" and I nodded my head as he continued, "you got the part!"

I said, "really?!" and my eyes got wide.

Jared laughed and said, "yes really. You're the only one who it felt natural coming from and the only one who looked normal. Good job!"

I smiled really big and said, "thank you!" then without thinking hugged Jared.

He laughed, said, "you're welcome," and hugged back then my smile somehow got even bigger.

When we pulled away I said, "sorry. I'm just a really big fan of the show and you and got excited."

He said, "it's okay. I'm glad you like the show. Would you like to come and meet the cast for a little bit?"

I said, "yeah sure!"

He started to walk out and said, "cool you can follow me. I have to stop at my trailer real quick and then we'll go to hair and makeup."

I said, "cool!" then followed him around like a puppy dog, probably similar to how he followed Gen around when she first started.

*Jared's POV*

As I walked into my trailer, I asked her what her favorite part of the show was and she said, "you."

I smiled and turned around to see her smiling but still in the doorway.

I said, "you can come in and sit down. We still don't start for like 15 minutes so we have a few minutes to just relax," then as she walked to the couch I said, "really? Why am I you're favorite?"

She said, "because Sam is just so sweet and cute and he never really just runs into things without thinking. He does research and stands up for what he believes in, even if it means going against his family. And you seem like you basically are Sam and then the campaigns. Gosh, they've helped me so much."

She started to tear up so I sat next to her and put my arm around her then she leaned on my shoulder and said, "I've gone through so much and have dealt with depression and anxiety my whole life, and Always Keep Fighting literally saved my life. Like, I know you said that you didn't save us, we saved ourselves by finding something that gave us hope to keep fighting but I always had pictures of you and Always Keep Fighting and a bunch of other quotes from you and even one that said SPN Family Loves You all over my room. I remember one time when I was in a really depressed and bad place, I was putting on my shoes to go jump off this bridge and I looked up at my mirror and I happened to look right at two pictures. One simply said Always Keep Fighting with SPN Family Loves You under it and the other one was of you, Jensen, Misha, and Mark wearing your You Are Not Alone shirts and I immediately broke down crying because I was reminded that I was loved and cared about, just not by the people I had around me and that you Always Keep Fighting so that meant I could too. That happened when I was about 17 so a few months later when I finished school and turned 18, I quit my job and moved out to LA and was there for a while but I barely got anything so when I saw the audition for this I put in the notes that I could be here [Vancover] for an audition by the next day and here we are."

At this point, she wasn't crying too much anymore but I was giving her one of my big moose hugs, as the fandom liked to say, and she was hugging back, squeezing a little to let me know that she needed it and it meant a lot.

When we pulled apart she started wiping her eyes and said, "gosh I'm so sorry I probably got makeup all over your shirt and I think you're late for hair and makeup."

I got up and said, "it's okay. They'll understand. And the shirt's black so you can't see anything anyway. Plus, I have to change it either way," then pulled the shirt over my head and put on the shirt I was wearing in the scenes today.

When I pulled the shirt over my head, she was still sitting on the couch blushing and I smiled and said sorry then walked over and held my hand out to help her up. She got up and followed me to hair and makeup.

Once we got there I explained we were late because she was a new cast member and that we were talking after the audition. Marie and Chloe just said okay then Marie started on my hair and Chloe, who did Jensen's hair and makeup offered to help Zoey with her eyes because Jensen wasn't there yet.

She sat down in the chair next to mine and said, "yeah, thanks," then looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back and asked Zoey how she was liking being here so far, how she was feeling about meeting the cast, and how she felt about being the new cast member.

She said, "I really like being here but I'm nervous about meeting the cast and really excited about joining it. It's like a dream come true. I still keep expecting my alarm to go off to wake me up."

I laughed and said, "yeah I understand that. I was the same way with Gilmore Girls and when I started getting noticed because of Supernatural," then Jensen walked in and we both looked up. 

I said, "hey Jensen," who waved back then looked at Zoey, who was looking at him like a deer caught in headlights, then he said, "who's this sitting in my chair?"

Zoey finally was able to speak and got out of his chair saying, "Sorry, you can have it back. I'm done now but my name is Zoey. I just got cast earlier today and Jared offered to let me hang around the set for a while. I'm playing Sam's love interest, Mia. I think I start next week."

Jensen said, "oh cool. Glad to have you here," then walked to his chair and high-fived her on the way. Before he sat down, she asked him for a hug and he said sure then hugged her and sat down as Chloe started with his hair and Marie finished my makeup.

Once I was done, I got up and put my hand on Jensen's shoulder as I walked past saying, "see you in a few," then walked out with Zoey following. I noticed she sort of reminded me of myself when Gen first came to set and I thought that was kind of sweet and cute, though I realized she wasn't as bad as I was and I'm guessing that's mainly because I'm married.

*Zoey's POV*

We walked into the soundstage and all I could do was look at everyone and everything in awe. It all looked so real, I couldn't believe it. I saw Jared glance back at me and laugh to himself then guided me over to the cast.

I smiled and waved at them then said hey to Jensen as he walked up from hair and makeup. He said, "Hey kiddo," and gave me a side hug as Singer came over to us (me, Misha, Jared, Jensen, and Alex).

Singer said to me, "looks like you decided to stick around a little bit. How are you liking it so far?"

I said, "I love it. It's a lot better than I expected and Jared's been amazing at showing me around."

Singer said, "that's great! Glad to hear it. You can go and sit in Jensen's producer/director chair if you want. It's right over there next to mine, I have to talk to the boys about the scene then we'll get started and I'll show you a few things if you'd like."

I said, "okay cool! Thank you!" then went to sit in Jensen's chair with a huge smile on my face.

A few minutes later, Singer walked over and smiled at me as I *totally* wasn't taking selfies with Jensen's chair. When I saw that he'd noticed what I was doing, I quickly sat down and my face got super red since I was embarrassed. Singer just laughed and put his hand on my shoulder then said, "it's okay. We'd all want to take selfies with Jensen's chair."

I smiled and put my phone in my pocket then focused on the screens in front of me as Singer called action then started showing me various things he was doing or paying attention to and why he was doing so.

I followed along pretty well and was actually really interested in what he was showing me, though I still found ways to pay extra attention to Jared. He was just so adorable and hot at the same time plus he played Sam so well and I loved watching the way he got into it. Man Gen is so lucky. I'd love to be Jared's wife. Or even just someone he had a crush on but he's married so no hope there. Oh well, at least we were still friends, I think.

*skip to like 10 pm*

Filming was finally done, which was great because I was practically falling asleep in Jensen's chair. I could have left whenever but I liked watching the boys act and Robert was such a cool director, he even asked Jensen for some input at times too. Plus, the only thing I had to go home to was my cat Jody (yes named after Jody) and a bunch of boxes. I know, I didn't know if I was going to get the part but I'd decided to take a risk and move anyway since I had enough in savings for a little bit if I needed it.

Jared walked over to me with Alex trailing behind a little and Misha and Jensen talking in the bunker set where they'd just finished. When he got to me he said, "hey um Alex, Jensen, Misha, and I always go grab something to eat and we wanted to invite you with."

I said, "oh cool. Yeah. Thank you!" then got up and followed Jared over to the others.

Once we got over there, I smiled and asked where we were going.

Misha said, "we usually just go to a fast food place like Wendy's or something."

I said, "Oh cool! Can we go to Arby's?"

They all laughed slightly and said sure then we walked out to our cars together. Jensen, Misha, and Alex walked one way, and Jared and I walked the other way. It took me a minute to realize that Jared and I had parked next to each other but kept it cool until he drove away and I freaked out for a minute. Once I was calm, I pulled out and put the nearest Arby's on my phone GPS.

When we were all there, we walked in and ordered then sat at a table and talked for like 2 hours. After it was clear that I could not keep my eyes open anymore, Jared told me to go home and get rest then walked me to my car. He opened the car door for me and gave me a hug then told me to text him when I got home okay and went to his car. I said okay and had a big smile on my face until I fell asleep, texting him when I got home of course.

*Jared's POV*

After I got Zoey to her car, I walked to mine and drove home. Once I got home, I saw all the lights off so made sure I was quiet and walked to the shower.

When I got out of the shower, I pulled my underwear and shorts on then went to bed. As I laid down, Gen woke up slightly and asked what time it was. I told her it was around 1 and that I had just gotten out of the shower.

She said, "I'm too tired to argue but really?! Why so fucking late again!"

I said, "I told you why this morning. There were auditions this morning so shooting got pushed back then Misha, Jensen, Alex, and I went to Arby's with the new girl after we got done for a little bit."

Gen said, "And you didn't think you should've come home to be with your kids and wife?"

I said, "I knew you guys would all be sleeping so I didn't think it would matter. Goodnight Genevieve," then rolled over and went to sleep.

I heard her huff and roll over then go to sleep.

End chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like to story so far and hope you keep reading! Remember to Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, You Define You, and You Are Enough. Love y'all!


	2. First Day

Zoey POV

This was it! Today was my first day as an official member of the cast! I was so excited!

Jared added me to the group chat between him, Alex, Misha, and Jensen so I get a lot of gifs from them and other funny random things. We have a lot of weird and random conversations. Those boys are crazy I tell ya but I love them all the same. They didn't even hesitate to treat me like family, which is nice because it shows that they really do think of fans as family.

Jared and I have also been texting a lot between the two of us and he's opened up to me a lot about him and Genevieve fighting all the time, which sucked to hear honestly because I really do like them together. It felt nice being the one he opened up to about it though because he hadn't even told Jensen about them fighting yet. I was happy he and I were getting so close but at the same time, I felt weird about it because I didn't want Genevieve to think he and I were doing anything, especially because I know Jared and I have been on the phone a few times and he's told her he was talking to Jensen then said it was because she constantly thinks he's cheating.

This was all going through my head as I was taking my shower and getting ready. As I was pulling my AKF sweater over my head, I got about 5 notifications from the group of the boys sending various good morning gifs back and forth.

I laughed and was in the middle of replying when I got my usual "good morning, Always Keep Fighting," text from Jared. That had started a few days ago when I was feeling down the day before and in the morning he texted me that when he'd gotten up at like 5 am to go film. I woke up and remembered the night before so I was feeling upset again but went to go text him then saw that and instantly felt better so I asked him to start doing that every morning. Sometimes he'll change it up and say Love Yourself First or something else too.

I texted back and said, "good morning. Always Keep Fighting, J," then sent a gif of Jensen saying "fight those fairies," and a laughing crying face emoji. He sent the laughing crying face back then called and asked how I was feeling about today.

I said, "nervous but okay. Has Gen started anything yet this morning?"

He said, "no because I snuck out and am already halfway to work."

I said, "oh wow. That must be why you called me instead of texting? And geez, that bad huh?"

He said, "yeah. She and I got into it pretty bad last night. I got suspicious of her cheating on me and confronted her about it. She didn't even try to deny it so I don't know what's going to happen."

I said, "Dang. I'm so sorry. That sucks."

He said, "thanks Zo. I'm at work though so I'll see you when you get here."

I said, "Okay. Love you J. Sorry again."

He said, "It's okay. Love you too wiggle worm," then hung up.

I smiled at him saying he loved me and calling me wiggle worm (the nickname he'd come up with because I never seemed to be able to sit still or only do one thing at a time) and walked to my car then drove to work.

When I got there, I walked to hair and makeup and saw Jensen and Jared there already. I waved to them and sat down then asked how they were doing. They said they were good then Jared got up and walked over to my chair and gave me a hug.

I hugged back and said, "Hey how are you doing? Any better?"

He said, "Hey I'm okay. A little better. Your nerves calmed down at all?"

I said, "eh a little."

He said, "you'll do great. I'm gonna go. I've gotta talk to Singer about something."

I said, "Okay bye," and he walked out.

Once he walked out, I smiled at Jensen and said, "how are Danneel and the kids doing?"

He said, "they're good! JJ's getting so big! Oh and she LOVES her new soccer team! And she's a huge help with the twins. Danneel said she wants to help way more than she should. It's so sweet."

I said, "Awww that sounds so sweet! JJ sounds like she's almost the perfect kid," then laughed and Jensen did as well.

He said, "well yeah she's a pretty good kid but she has her moments."

I said, "I'm sure she does," then pulled my phone out and saw I had like 10 messages from the group chat. I got out of my chair and started laughing then asked Jensen if he'd seen the chat yet.

He said no then pulled his phone out and looked at it. He started laughing as he and I started spamming the group chat as we walked onto the soundstage together.

Once we got there, we both put our phones on silent and in our pockets then Jensen went to talk to Singer about ideas he had for directing the episode while Jared and I got to our places and Alex and Misha went to sit in their chairs since they weren't in the scene.

After they were done talking, Jensen walked back over to Jared and I and said that instead of Dean walking in while Mia and Sam were talking in the hotel room about what they were going to tell him, he takes a little bit longer in the car and ends up walking in on them kissing after they had already figured out what to say to Dean.

Jared and I said okay and Jensen gave Robert some hand signal to let him know we were ready then got on his mark.

Robert called action and Jared and I sat on the bed (now in Sam and Mia mode) then Mia said, "Sam what are we going to tell Dean when he comes in?! He's gotta be on his way back by now."

Sam said, "No I know Dean. He won't be back for a while. Plus, even if he is, he's not gonna be mad at me for having someone over for the night."

Mia said, "yeah but when I don't leave in the morning he's going to be upset."

Sam said, "fine then we'll tell him that I want you to come with and hunt with us and that you understand the risks involved but don't care because you don't have anything else to live for."

Mia said, "okay," then sighed and continued, "are you sure this is going to work? I want to come with you guys but I don't want Dean to hate that I'm around."

Sam said, "yes Mia this will work. And he won't hate that you're around all the time. If he does, I'll just remind him that I have to deal with being around him and Cas all the time."

Mia smiled and said, "okay I hope so because I really like you and want to be with you but I don't see it working if I'm stuck here not knowing when or if I'm going to see you again."

Sam said, "I know Mia. I really like you too and want you to come with. I.. Mia," then looked down and continued, "Mia I love you."

Mia said, "Sam I love you too."

Sam said, "Really? You do?"

Mia said, "yes I do," then smiled.

Sam smiled and said, "sorry I just haven't been with anyone since Jess and it's hard to imagine anyone else would want to be with me the way she did."

Mia said, "well I do," then smiled and started to lean in for the kiss.

Sam smiled and leaned in too then put his hand on my cheek.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Dean walked in but my fangirl heart fluttered so much and I completely melted; I had so much trouble finishing the scene.

When Dean came in, Sam and Mia quickly pulled apart and Dean said, "oh um Sammy why didn't you tell me you were having someone over?"

Sam put his arm around Mia and said, "because Dean I'm in love and she's not just some lady of the night. I'm surprised you're not with one right now."

Dean said, "well I was talking to someone but she wasn't interested and I'm tired so I decided to come home. Who is this then if she's so special?"

Mia said, "I'm Mia. Sam and I met while he was in school but I moved so we lost contact but a few months ago I got in touch with some of our mutual friends who eventually were able to get ahold of him for me and we've been talking since."

Dean raised his eyebrows and said, "Oh? So are you guys together then?"

Sam said, "yeah and I told her about hunting and she wants to come with us. She understands all the risks and everything but she has nothing here for her. Plus, she was a pretty good fighter at Stanford," then put on his puppy dog face and Mia smiled.

Dean said, "so you understand that you could die at any moment and that if you come with us we're not going to treat you differently just because you're a girl. You'll be treated like one of the guys."

Mia said, "yes I understand and I wouldn't expect it or want it any other way."

Dean hesitated but looked at Sam then said, "okay fine. But you're going to have to prove yourself before I really start to trust you."

Mia said, "understood," then Dean nodded his head and said, "okay great. Now, let's all get some sleep. It's late. Then in the morning, we'll get you a little bit of training while we research the case."

Sam and Mia said okay then laid down on the bed and Sam put his arm around Mia's waist as we pretended to fall asleep. I'm telling you, I'm not sure if my fangirl heart is gonna make it through this show without melting and turning to heart eyes every freaking time Jared looks at me.

Robert called cut a few seconds later then said, "Zoey! That was amazing! You were great! You're a natural at this."

I said, "thank you. I think it helps that I watch the show and that I'm working with Jensen and Jared. They're both amazing actors and have helped me feel like such a big part of the family already, along with Misha and Alex."

Robert said, "that's great. I'm glad to hear it," then smiled and continued, "that was the only scene we needed you for today so you are welcome to stick around and I can show you more stuff on the cameras again or you can go ahead and go home."

I said, "I think I'll stick around for a little bit and then go home after lunch maybe."

Singer said, "okay great! Go ahead and sit in Jensen's chair again. Misha, Alex we need you for the bunker scene," then he and I walked over to the chairs.

I stayed for about 3 more hours, 2 of those were the scene in the bunker because the boys were bad at being serious with each other, and the other one was lunch. During the bunker scene, Jared and Jensen kept making Misha mess up his lines and made Alex forget like all of his. It honestly was like watching a continuous gag reel.

About halfway through the scene, Alex missed his mark and I pointed it out to Singer, who didn't catch it. He smiled and handed me the megaphone then said I could do the honors. I smiled back and said thanks then stood up and called cut.

The boys looked over surprised and asked what was going on. I said that Alex had missed his mark and I'd caught it so Robert gave me the megaphone to say cut. They all nodded their heads then Alex asked where he missed. I let him know then told them to get in their places again and called action when they were.

I sat back down and smiled as I handed Robert the megaphone. He leaned over and said that I was pretty good at this as well. I said thanks then told him I actually really liked learning about what he was showing me and thought it was all super cool.

At lunch, I sat between Jared and Alex with Misha and Jensen across from us and we all talked about the scenes and Jensen talked about directing a little bit, which was actually really interesting. I really enjoyed it when he and Robert talked about and showed me directing stuff almost as much as I liked acting. Maybe I'll stay on long enough to be given the chance to direct something.

Jensen kept teasing me for how much I looked and acted like Jared and I sat there blushing the whole time because I knew all the things he said were true and nothing to be embarrassed about but I felt embarrassed. Jared kept laughing at what Jensen was saying, and I don't blame him because it was pretty funny, but he also made sure to let me know that he didn't think I was weird or anything and that he actually found it really flattering. I smiled internally at that and held onto it for the rest of lunch and the rest of the day really.

Once lunch was over, Jared tried to get me to stay longer but I said that I wanted to go home and take a nap then get some stuff put away. He said okay then they all hugged me and said bye.

As I started to walk away, Jensen yelled to me and said, "Hey we're having a birthday party tomorrow at my house for the twins and Shep. It starts at 3 if you want to come!"

I turned around, smiled, and yelled, "okay I'll be there! Send me your address," then continued walking to my car, smiling and reflecting on the day.

Once I got in the car, I put on my music and drove home. It ended up taking like 45 minutes because there was a bunch of traffic but when I finally got home it was about 2 pm.

I set my keys down on the counter and hung my coat on the chair then said home sweet home, picked Jody up off the couch and walked to my room. I set Jody on the bed, took my shoes off, and laid down, falling asleep within like 5 minutes.

At about 4 pm I woke up and started unpacking the boxes. I started with the one that had all my dress clothes in it. The first outfit I pulled out made me stop and smile. It was the outfit I wore the first day I heard about Always Keep Fighting and Supernatural. I had a really important presentation that day for health class on mental illness and was super nervous.

*Flashback*

_I walked into school with my best friend at the time, Ellie, and she could see the expression on my face change the moment we walked through the doors. When we got to our lockers she said, "Z you're going to do great! What are you so worried about?"_

_I said, "what do you think? Everyone's gonna assume I'm doing mental illness because of my own shit then hate me even more."_

_She said, "Zoey I'm going to tell you something that helps me through times where I don't feel my best; Always Keep Fighting. It's something that Jared Padalecki, one of the actors from that show I watch all the time, tells us and even started a campaign about it."_

_I smiled and said, "Aw that's sweet. Thank you," then took a deep breath and continued, "that actually helped a lot. I appreciate it," then hugged her and walked to my class and made a mental note to look up him and the campaign later on._

_*_ End flashback*

I started to tear up thinking about all Ellie and I went through together and the _hours_ we spent binge watching Supernatural and Gilmore Girls and how she was my best friend until she ended up taking my family's side. Then, I took a deep breath and wiped away the few tears that had fallen as I hung the outfit up in the closet.

I hung up a few more outfits then heard a knock on the door so I set the dress down that I'd just picked up and went to see who it was.

When I opened the door, I saw a very freaked out Jared and let him in, asking what was going on because I thought he was still filming.

He said, "We got done filming early so I went home to surprise Gen. I even got her these flowers," showing me a beautiful bouquet of roses as he sat down and put his head in his hands, started to cry, then continued, "but when I walked in the door, it was eerily quiet so I was quiet and figured the kids were sleeping. I walked to our room and was about to open the door when I heard her and some guy having sex. I didn't even go in, I just turned around and went to my car then I guess drove here."

He continued to cry and I sat next to him then did my best to comfort him but he was so tall it was kind of awkward. Still, I did what I could and after like 5 minutes he looked up at me with his eyes super red and said, "I'm sorry Zoey. I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't be bothering you with this. I just, I don't know what it is about you but I just feel like I can open up to you about everything and you won't judge. And I don't even feel like that about Jensen. I guess that's why you're the only one I've told about the fighting with Genevieve."

I rubbed his shoulder and said, "it's okay Jared. Honest. I truly don't ever judge you. It hurts me to see you like this. As a fan and a friend. And it sucks to hear that you and Gen are having issues but that's because I look at what you guys are like to the public and forget that we only see a very small portion of your relationship. It's hard to imagine you guys having issues until I'm reminded that not every marriage is perfect, _especially_ the ones that do seem perfect. So please never feel bad or like a burden when you open up to me. I'm glad that you do. Just because you're a big handsome puppy dog moose hybrid doesn't mean you don't have issues too."

We both laughed at that then I continued and said, "remember to Always Keep Fighting because You Are Not Alone."

He looked at me then said, "thank you Zo. That helped me a lot. But can I stay here for a little bit?"

I got up and gave him a hug from behind then said, "you're welcome. And of course. You can help me unpack if you want or you can go lay down on the couch and just take a nap or something."

He stood up and said, "thanks. I think I'll go lay down for a little bit," then kissed my head and walked to the couch.

I smiled and went back to unpacking. Jared was asleep on the couch within like 10 minutes.

After I finished the boxes in my room, I looked at the time and realized it was already 7 and Jared had been sleeping for 2 hours. I let him sleep then started dinner, I was making burgers. Originally it was only going to be enough for me but I made enough for Jared too.

*Jared POV*

I woke up to the sound of something sizzling and the smell of meat. I stretched, which was kind of awkward because I definitely was too tall for Zoey's couch, then stood up and went to the kitchen. I walked in and Zoey said, "morning sleepy head. Are you hungry? I made burgers."

I said, "oooh yeah that sounds really good. Thanks," as she sat down and put a plate in front of me.

She said, "you're welcome. There's soda and ketchup in the fridge if you want it."

I said, "maybe some ketchup would be nice," then she handed it to me and sat down to start eating.

We were silent for most of the meal but when Zoey got up to put her plate in the sink she said, "so what are you gonna do about Genevieve?"

I said, "I don't know. I guess go home and confront her? I'm not sure what I'm going to say about where I was but I'm not gonna be able to live with myself if I don't say something."

She nodded her head and said, "that makes sense. Do you want to hang out here a little longer?" 

I got up to go put my plate in the sink then said, "no I better get going," then gave her a hug and walked out.

She said, "okay. Let me know when you get home," then hugged back.

On the way to the car and the whole way home, I kept thinking about what to say to Gen and how to start a conversation like that. When I pulled up to the house, I texted Zoey to let her know I got home then decided to just go in and say that I know she cheated.

*Zoey's POV*

When Jared left it was about 8:30 so I curled up on the couch with my big fuzzy blanket and watched an episode of Gilmore Girls. About halfway through, he texted me to let me know he got home so I replied and said okay then laid down and finished the episode.

Once it finished, I put the next one on but ended up falling asleep about 10-15 minutes into it. I did have a smile on my face though because I was thinking about going to the birthday party tomorrow and finally getting to meet all the kids as well as J2 and Misha's wives.

End Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think so far?! I hope you're enjoying it! Feedback/votes/comments are very appreciated and welcome! Remember; Always Keep Fighting, You Are Not Alone, You Define You, Love Yourself First, and You Are Enough. Love y'all!


	3. Birthday Party

Zoey POV

I woke up the next morning and stretched, instantly regretting sleeping on the couch. Then, I checked my phone and saw no texts from Jared yet except joining in on the normal goofiness of the group chat so I assumed last night hadn't gone well.

I texted him, "good morning. Always Keep Fighting, J," then sent another message that said, "I'm guessing last night didn't go very well?"

He texted back, "good morning. Always Keep Fighting Z. Sorry I didn't text first. Yes, last night was a shit show. We yelled so much Tom came into our room and got mad at us for keeping him up. Genevieve kept trying to justify what she was doing and eventually I didn't want to hear it anymore so I gave up and went to sleep on the couch. That was at about midnight so we fought for like 3 hours."

I said, "Geez. I'm sorry. What are you going to do? Do you think you're going to stay with her?"

He said, "I'm not sure. I haven't thought about it much but if the yelling continues, I'm gonna have to do something because I do not want the boys around that. I'll probably end up getting a divorce though because cheating is something pretty much unforgivable to me."

My fangirl side smiled slightly when he said he's probably going to get a divorce then I internally yelled at myself because that was mean and why would he want me anyway when he could have girls that look like Gen. I eventually said, "I'm sorry that sucks. I agree that the boys don't need to be around that though. And sometimes you have to do what you feel is right, even if you don't want to."

He said, "Yeah. Hey, I've gotta go get ready and help set up. I'll see you when you get here. Love you wiggle worm."

I said, "Okay J. Love you too, JarPad," then smiled and went to shower.

Once I got out of the shower, I threw on my favorite pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a push-up bra, a cute Dallas Cowboys shirt, my black Converse high tops, and my beanie ofc. We may be in Vancouver but I'm still from Texas and wanna support my team and Jared and Jensen are from Texas so it's their team too. Plus, it's a cute shirt and it goes well with the jeans, which show off my ass. Jared may not end up wanting to be with me but a girl can dream (and have fun doing so), besides, I don't even know who's really all going to be there so why not have some fun and show off a little bit?

After I got dressed, I grabbed my purse and jacket from the table then walked to my car.

I put Jensen's address into my GPS and saw it took an hour to get there, so good thing I'd left extra early since I still had to get presents. I drove for about 15 minutes then stopped at Walmart and quickly ran in. I got them each a card then got Zepp a small lego set, Arrow a baby that cried and peed and stuff, and Shep got a Star Wars figurine.

I checked out then quickly signed the cards in the car and drove the rest of the way to Jensen's house.

When I got there, I saw their side gate open and heard everyone talking and laughing so I went to the back. First, I saw a bunch of kids playing on the little playset and running around, probably playing tag. Then, I noticed Gen was at a table on her phone, Danneel was organizing the presents on a table by the back door, and Vicki was standing next to Misha (who was talking to Jared and Jensen) but still keeping an eye on West and Maison. Even though I saw Danneel organizing the presents, I still felt weird going over there before saying hi to Jensen and asking where they went since I hadn't officially met her yet. I know, stupid, but thanks anxiety! 🙄 When I saw J2M and Vicki talking, I walked up to Jensen and asked where he wanted me to put the presents.

He gave me a side hug then said, "Hey Beanie! You made it! You can put the presents over there," and pointed to a table by Danneel.

I said, "Beanie? Where did that come from?"

He said, "Because you wear beanies all the time and you're short and when you add the i e to a word it like miniaturizes it so... Beanie."

I laughed and said, "oh okay. Cool. I'm gonna go say hi to Dee and put these down."

He said, "Okay have fun. I think she'll like you."

I smiled and walked over to the table, touching Danneel's arm, then said, "Hi! I'm Zoey, the new cast member on Supernatural," and put the presents down in the appropriate spots (they had pieces of paper taped to the front of the table that said Arrow, Zepp, and Shep with a bunch of presents behind each of them) as I continued, "I just wanted to say that I love you so much. I'm a big fan, especially of you in One Tree Hill and then of course Supernatural. And you're really pretty! And I'm sorry, now I'm just being a nervous and annoying fan."

She said, "Hi! It's so nice to meet you! Jensen's said you were a good actress and that you even got to help direct a little. And aww thank you so much! You're beautiful too! And definitely not annoying. I totally get it."

I smiled and said, "Oh thank you! I did get to do a little bit, yeah. Jensen and Robert have been showing me some stuff and it's a lot of fun," then put my arms out for a hug, which she accepted with a smile on her face. I guess Jensen was right and she does like me!

When we pulled apart she said, "that's so cool! And honey you can call him Bobby by the way. I'm sure it feels kinda weird to say Robert all the time."

I said, "yeah it kinda does," then JJ came up to Danneel and pulled on her shirt saying, "Momma come play with me!"

She said, "Okay sweetie. Can you say hi to Zoey first? She's new on your dad's show."

JJ waved and said, "Hi Zoey!" then turned back to Danneel and said, "now can we go?!"

Dee and I laughed when she was quickly dragged off by JJ so I walked back over to where Jensen, Jared, Misha, and Vicki were talking.

I gave Misha a hug first, then waved at Vicki and she pulled me into a quick side hug, and Jared last. I stood next to him, sorta leaning on his side a little still because it was just nice to be that close to him; just listening to what they were talking about but I quickly tuned them out and started to watch all the kids running around playing.

After a few minutes, Gen, who was talking to Danneel across the yard, looked over and made eye contact with me. When she did, I smiled and waved at her but she gave me a sort of evil eye look then started to walk over to us. I immediately stood up straight and looked down at the concrete.

Gen got over to us and completely changed her face to a sweet and smiling one. She went and stood between Jared and I then wrapped her hand around his arm, leaning against him, and said, "Hey babe," then gave him a quick kiss. 

He said, "Hey sweetie. Oh, this is Zoey. She's the new cast member."

Gen smiled and said, "oh! Hey! I've heard a lot about you."

I said, "Hi! It's nice to meet you. I'm a big fan. You're my favorite Ruby and I LOVE Wildfire," which is all still true, even if I have lost my love and respect for her as a person, she was still a great actress and Wildfire is an amazing show.

She said, "oh thanks! It means a lot," then she gave me a look of 'stay the fuck away from my husband.'

I looked down at the ground and smiled in my head thinking, "if only you knew how much he's told me about y'all's issues and how close we were." I felt a sort of sense of pride at that moment because I knew about their issues but she didn't know I knew and was pretending to be the protective wife and make sure I knew to stay away because she thought Jared would cheat so it was funny to me. As much as I love Jared and it would be a dream to be with him, I would NEVER do anything with him while he was married, even if he was okay with it. I love and respect them both too much to do that to either of them, even if Gen was being rude to me.

I stood there for a few more minutes while listening to the boys' conversation and side hugging Misha then hugged Vicki, Jared, and Jensen quickly and went over to the bounce house to jump with JJ and Danneel.

I climbed in and said, "Hey guys! Can I jump with you?"

JJ nodded her head and said, "I like you! You're pretty!"

I laughed and said, "Oh um thanks JJ. You know, your dad tells me you're on the soccer team?"

She nodded her head and I said, "well, I used to play soccer when I was a little bit older than you. You wanna go get your ball and I'll play with you for a bit?"

She let go of Danneel's hand and excitedly said, "yeah!" then ran to get her ball.

Danneel and I laughed then climbed out and she said, "thank you for playing with her. I appreciate it."

I said, "yeah, of course, Dee! Wait, can I call you that? Are we friends enough yet?"

She laughed and said, "Zoey, relax. Breath. Yes you can call me that, and yes we're friends," then smiled at me.

I took a deep breath then said, "Cool! Sorry. Just nervous around new people, especially when I know a lot about them but don't want to seem too crazy or obsessed or eager or anything. Anyways, I used to play soccer with my little sister and love kids so it's no problem."

Danneel said it's okay as she and I hugged then smiled and JJ came up and grabbed my hand to pull me over to the small grass area they had.

About 10 minutes into us playing, Shep and Tom came over and asked to join so we let them then within another like 5 minutes we also had the rest of J2M's kids plus about 5 other kids playing with us.

We played for about 45 minutes and then I was really thirsty so I told them I was going to go get a drink. They all said okay then I went inside through the back door to the coolers and looked for a Mountain Dew.

*Jared POV*

I saw Zoey go in the house and figured it was a good opportunity to go apologize for Gen's attitude so I waited a minute or so then said I was going to go get a beer and asked everyone if they wanted anything. Jensen said he wanted one too but Misha, Vicki, and Gen said they were fine. I said okay then kissed Gen's forehead and went inside.

As I closed the door, I saw her look up then go back to digging through the cooler. Once I walked over to her, I said, "Hey I just wanted to apologize for Gen acting the way she did. I knew the second that you stood up and looked down after looking at her what she was doing. I could also see it on both y'all's faces and hear it in your voices, even though I know you did your best to hide it. I don't think anyone else noticed but I can read her faces pretty well and we've interacted with enough fans together before for me to know that she normally wouldn't be that cold. So, I'm sorry."

She grabbed a Mountain Dew out of the third cooler then moved to the side to allow me to look through them and said, "it's okay. I get it. If I was cheating on my husband but no one knew and I still wanted to keep him, I'd have done the same thing. Plus, yeah she's a good actress and everything but the moment you told me she'd been cheating, I lost all respect and love for her as a person so it doesn't really bother me," then smiled.

I smiled back then we held it for about 30 seconds and I could see her eyes searching my face to figure out if I was going to say something else or if we were just awkwardly staring at each other. There was something about her though that kept me from looking away.

After those 30 seconds, before I realized what I was doing, I was leaning in slightly to kiss her and I think I saw her lean in a little too. Before we got too close though, Jensen came in and said, "dude! What's taking so long?!"

Zoey and I were able to play off what had just happened as a hug and I said, "sorry man. We were talking," then walked out with Jensen.

I was so confused as to what just happened. I can't believe I just almost kissed her! And at my own son's birthday party! I wasn't a cheater and never would be. Despite all my efforts though, Zoey and whether I had feelings for her or not was on my mind the rest of the night. I didn't right? I mean it was just a little bit more of Sam creeping into my real life again and the fact that she and I had gotten really close already.

*Zoey POV*

Jared walked out with Jensen and I stood there in shock for a minute. I couldn't quite believe that Jared and I almost just kissed and it wasn't for the show. I mean, did we really almost kiss? Or was I just daydreaming and imagining it? And if we did, does he actually like me like that, or was it just some weird random moment? What about Genevieve?

Finally, I snapped out of it and walked outside, looking for Danneel but was met with screams of "Okay who's ready for cake and presents!" from Jensen as all the kids yelled and ran over to the table.

Jared walked behind the table and put chairs in front of it for Arrow, Zepp, and Shep. Once they were sitting, Jared said, "okay, one at a time and the youngest goes first, then the middle, then oldest. And you're each going to take turns. Misha and Vicki will hand out the presents while Dee and Gen take pictures so make sure to look at them while holding your present once you're done. And kids, make sure to say who it's from please," then stood to the side and Vicki handed Zepp a gift.

For about 30 minutes the backyard was full of oooh's and aaaaah's then the kids played for a few minutes while we all cleaned up the wrapping paper. Once we were done, Danneel yelled, "okay everyone! Inside for cake and ice cream!" then everyone ran inside.

I laughed and ended up going in behind JJ, who begged me to sit next to her and Arrow. I said okay then quickly got dragged to the table, with JJ pulling one of my arms and Arrow the other. We all sat down then they both started talking to me as everyone else sat down and Gen and Danneel brought out the birthday cakes.

We sang happy birthday, they blew out their candles, and then we all got pieces handed out. Once the cake was out, conversations broke out in small groups and I was mainly talking to JJ, Arrow, and Shep. Zepp was sitting between Arrow and Shep but was being mostly quiet and I assumed he was just shy and letting his sister have some fun.

When I only had about 2 bites of cake left, I paused to check my phone and JJ quickly picked up my plate then shoved it in my face. I fake gave her a mad face then started laughing because I couldn't keep a straight face. I gave her a hug, purposefully rubbing some frosting in her hair, then grabbed my phone to take a picture of us. I wiped my face and her hair off then asked Arrow, Shep, and Zepp to lean in closer so I could get a picture with all 4 of them. Once we did that, Shep asked for a picture with just him, and then so did Arrow and Zepp. When we finished our mini photoshoot, I sent the pictures to the group chat and asked Jared and Jensen if it was okay if I posted them on Instagram.

They both said yes so I went on Instagram and clicked on all of the pictures; all 4 of us first, then Shep and I, Arrow and I next, Zepp and I after that, and JJ and I last; then captioned it, "happy birthday Shep, Arrow, and Zeppelin! And thanks JJ for the cake facial! 😂 You're not off the hook, I'll get you back. Thanks everyone for all the love. It's been great being a part of the SPN cast so far and the SPN Family all these years," and tagged Jared, Jensen, Danneel, and even Gen then posted it.

I heard Jensen laugh a few seconds later then got a notification saying they all liked it, including Gen, though that was probably just so she didn't look suspicious. I soon got another notification from Jensen commenting, "good luck! She learned pranks from the best, me! 😀 Glad you're having fun so far!" and I liked it then replied with 3 laughing crying faces.

After that, we all hung out for like 3 more hours but after about an hour, people slowly started to leave until it was just Danneel, Jensen, their kids, and I left. It was about 10 pm at this point and Jared and Gen had taken the other 3 home about an hour earlier because they were all falling asleep and needed to get to bed anyway.

When everything was cleaned up, we were in the living room, JJ and I playing with one of her new toys with Dee and Jensen sitting on the couch. I started to say bye but JJ was begging me to stay the night. I told her it was up to her parents so she ran over to them and started saying, "pleeeeeeeeaaaaasssssseeee!!!!"

Dee and Jensen looked at each other and laughed then said, "yeah if she wants to," so JJ looked at me and did her best Jared puppy dog face.

I laughed, immediately melting, and said, "how could I say no to that face? Of course, I'll stay the night!"

She said, "YAY!!!" at the same time as Danneel said I could borrow some of her clothes to sleep in.

I said okay then told JJ to go get ready for bed while I got clothes from Dee.

She said, "okay!" and jumped up then started to put her toy away and Dee and I went to her room. When she was done with that, I heard her ask Jensen if she and I could build a fort and sleep in it in the living room.

I heard Jensen reply, "how about you go take your shower, brush your teeth, and get your pajamas on while _I_ make you guys a fort!"

JJ yelled, "okay!" then ran upstairs as I started changing and Dee and I sat on the bed talking for like half an hour.

I told her a little bit about myself and my family as well as how close Jared and I had gotten. When I told her about playing Sam's love interest, I couldn't help but blush and Dee laughed when she saw it creep up on my cheeks.

I also told her how nervous I was but that whenever I was around him, I couldn't help but feel calmer and he and I seemed to just understand each other without trying. She told me that he just had an energy about him that made everyone seemed to feel calmer around him and he did his best to understand everyone.

Eventually, Dee and I hear JJ run back downstairs so we go out to the living room as Jensen climbs out of the fort, turns around, and says "ta-dah!"

I smile and say, "wow this looks amazing!" as JJ ran inside and said, "ZOEY COME ON!!"

I said, "I will, but first don't you think you should come say goodnight to your mom and dad?"

She climbed back out and quickly gave hugs and kisses then ran back in. Jensen, Dee, and I laughed as I gave them both hugs and said goodnight then said, "is it weird if I say I love you?"

Jensen said, "Love you too, Beanie," as Dee said, "No, I love you too," then gave me another hug. 

I smiled and climbed into the fort with JJ then we stayed up for like an hour at least until she laid down and I rubbed her back. She quickly fell asleep and it was about 1 o'clock. I smiled, just taking in the moment and being truly happy. I looked at JJ like a little sister but also like my own kid if that makes sense, and just being around her made me happier. She was always so happy and bouncy, it was hard not to be. I plugged my phone in once I was sure she was asleep then laid down and fell asleep at about 2 am.

*Jared POV*

When we left, I felt bad but I gave Zoey a super short hug because I could tell Gen already wanted to say something about what happened earlier and knew she was going to make something out of everything. 

Once we got home, we put the kids straight to bed, not talking the whole time. I could feel that Tom knew something was off between us so when I put him to bed I kissed his forehead then said, "Bud I know you can tell that something is going on but I promise it's nothing and you're okay. I love you and so does your mom and everything will be okay," then gave him a hug and went to get ready for bed.

Gen was in the shower already so I took my shirt off and changed into my shorts then got into bed and waited for her to come out.

Once she did, she just glared at me then walked over to her pajama drawer. As she was pulling the shirt over her head, she said, "Jared what the fuck is going on with that girl?! I know something is! I mean she was leaning up against you like that and just seemed so clingy!"

I said, "Genevieve NOTHING is going on with us! I love you and you only, even though I literally caught you cheating the other day. I wouldn't do that to you or the boys but apparently, it doesn't go both ways. She is just a friend! But, she's also a fan and is going through a lot, and being around me and being sorta clingy to me helps her feel better, _especially_ when she knows like no one and probably feels super overwhelmed. She's got bad anxiety and depression so she probably just needed a little bit of extra comfort and familiarity. She looks up to me a lot and you know I always do what I can to make fans feel safe and comfortable."

She said, "it doesn't seem like it when all you do is work and go out with the boys! And wow! You really can't see that she looks at you EXACTLY the same way you looked at me when I came on the show? She's not just a normal fan! She's in love with you Jared and she dresses almost exactly like you."

I said, "Genevieve I have to work! You know that! I can't really just up and quit the fucking show! And if that's something that you would ever ask me to do then I'm sorry but I'd choose the show. I love you, but that show and the people that are a part of that show, like Jensen, have been in my life longer than you have and if you're asking me to choose between you and something else, then it's not really love. Plus, if you're cheating on me, are you even still in love? And yes I CAN see that she acts like me when we first met but that's literally because out of all the shit that she's been through, the show, my Always Keep Fighting campaigns, and me being open about all of my struggles have been the ONLY constants in her life. Even her best fucking friend chose her family over her."

She scoffed at me and shook her head then angrily pulled the covers back and got in bed as she said, "So even if it was Zoey, you wouldn't choose her over the show?!"

I said, "GENEVIEVE. I. ONLY. LOVE. _YOU_!" though, as I said that I thought, 'but do I really?' and then started thinking about Zoey and how we almost kissed earlier.

She said, "whatever. Good night Jared," and rolled over then went to bed.

I said, "good night Gen. I love you," then turned out the light and laid down.

As I was trying to fall asleep, I kept thinking about Zoey and how much she had been there for me lately and all she's been through as well as Genevieve cheating and how much I hated that shit. I couldn't forgive that, it just wasn't possible. I knew that if I stayed with Genevieve it would only be for the kids' sake and that's not a good thing to do. I also couldn't deny that I was starting to think about Zoey a lot more and feel _something_ for her.

When I was like half asleep I started thinking about all the little things I liked about her. Like how she always had a small smile on her face whenever she was around me and she couldn't seem to ever stop smiling with me around. I could literally feel her mood change when I came into a room or we said hi to each other and the amount I felt her relax when I hugged her, it was like she finally felt safe. Her eyes were so blue it felt like looking into an ocean. Her laugh was so sweet and cute it made me instantly feel better. The way that she always dressed somewhat like me and how much I could feel she loved me. I even thought about the outfit she was wearing today and how cute she looked in it. I could tell that she knew that those jeans showed off her butt. AND she was a Cowboys fan! My last thought was of her smiling face as I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

End chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?! I'm really enjoying writing this so I really hope you're enjoying reading it! And for a while my dad, who I watch (I refuse to say watched because I'm still in denial about it being over) the show with was coming in and out of my life, and my mom and stepdad were going through a bad divorce so everything was constantly changing and I never knew what I'd be coming home to after school so Jared talking about his struggles, AKF, and Supernatural were pretty much the only constants in my life. Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, You Are Enough, and You Define You. Love y'all!


	4. Divorce

*Jared POV*

I woke up the next morning and saw that Gen was already up. I got out of bed and went downstairs to see where everyone was. No one was home but there was a note on the fridge that said, "Jared, took the kids to the zoo. Do whatever the fuck you want. See you later."

I sighed and rolled my eyes then took a shower. After my shower, I still couldn't shake our fight and the fact that I couldn't get Zoey out of my head so I grabbed my coat and headed to her house.

Once I got there, I knocked then turned around and started to walk away because I had no idea what in the world I was doing there. I looked down at the ground and started to walk back to the car then ran into Zoey. I said, "Zoey! What are you doing out here?"

She said, "I'm just coming back from Dee and Jensen's. I could ask you the same thing though. What's up?" and went to unlock the door.

I said, "well um Gen and I had a bad fight last night, and then when I got up this morning she had already left with the kids to go to the zoo, which is random, and I just couldn't shake our fight and decided to come over."

She set her keys down and took her jacket off then said, "oh wow. I'm sorry," as she hugged me.

As she pulled away, I looked at her and saw her hair thrown in a messy bun, the red in her cheeks because of the cold, and the pajamas she was wearing and thought she looked so freaking adorable. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't help myself and grabbed her face to tilt it to mine then kissed her.

She barely got out a "J, what -" before our lips met and I felt her melt into the kiss. It lasted a few seconds before she pushed away and said, "okay not that I haven't dreamed of kissing you outside of filming and not that that was anything short of amazing but, what in the world?!"

I said, "I don't really know. I just know that I couldn't stop thinking about you after yesterday and I decided after last night to divorce Genevieve and then I saw you this morning in the pajamas with your messy hair and red cheeks and just couldn't hold back anymore. I'm sorry."

She started blushing and said, "J, that's sweet but you're still married. I can't. Not until you tell Genevieve you're divorcing her at least. I'm sorry. As much as I want to, it's not right. I love you, I do, and I'll wait for you but - "

As she was rambling, I only heard excuses and couldn't focus on what she was saying so I kissed her again, cutting her off.

She kissed me back, melting again, and this time melted completely into my arms instead of stopping the kiss. Before long we had made our way to her bed with her taking my shirt off and me unbuckling her bra on the way there.

I laid her down on the bed and continued to kiss her as she undid my belt. We quickly got the rest of our clothes off and made out for a minute then I kissed all the way from her chest down her stomach. She then pulled my face back up to hers and kissed me as I went inside her.

After a few minutes, we both finished and came off our high as I laid on the bed next to her, breathing heavily.

I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye but then quickly dropped it as she turned to me and said, "Jared what the fuck did we just do?! What about Genevieve!"

I said, "what about her? She's cheating already and I'm gonna go straight from here to get the divorce papers. We don't love each other. I guess we haven't for a while but I didn't see that we'd just become comfortable with each other until I met you, and she's seen it for a while."

She looked into my eyes, searching to see if I was telling the truth, and sighed then said, "okay I guess. If you're sure and promise that it's over with you guys."

I grabbed her hand and said, "I promise Zo," then kissed her forehead and pushed her head slightly to have her lay down on my chest.

She said okay then relaxed and laid on my chest, wrapping an arm around my waist, resting the other one on my chest. I smiled and kissed her head as I saw a huge smile form on her face and ran my fingers through her hair until we both fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later because she jumped on the bed and said, "Jared get up! You better get going if you're going to get those papers done today."

I turned my head in her direction, said hey, and quickly kissed her then rolled over to grab my phone out of my pants. I checked the time and saw it was already 3:45. I said, "shit! I better go. Can I use your shower to rinse off real quick?"

She smiled, biting her lip, doing her best to show that she wasn't checking me out (but definitely failing), and nodded then I stood up, leaned back over the bed to kiss her again, and walked to the shower.

After I got out, I got dressed and walked to the kitchen where Zoey was making pancakes. I saw her smile then she said, "wow you look even more handsome than before somehow."

I laughed and said, "thanks. Um, we should probably keep this between us for a while right?"

She nodded her head and said, "yeah duh. By the way, you were really fucking good in there."

I said, "really?"

She bit her lip again then said, "yes really," and went to hug me with her hands on my chest and snuggling into it then wrapped her arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around her too then squeezed slightly and said, "thanks," then kissed her again and we said bye. As I walked out, I let her know I would keep her updated about what was going on.

*Zoey's POV*

As Jared walked out, I found myself staring at his ass and biting my lip. Man, it was nice, especially in those jeans. Once he left, I ate my pancakes and spent the whole time smiling and thinking about what had just happened.

When I was done eating, I grabbed my phone and called my friend Tonia. She answered on the second ring, "Hey Zoey what's up?"

"Hey, so you know how I got that part on Supernatural?!"

"Yes! How is it?!"

"It's great! But, um, whatever I tell you next HAS to stay between us okay?"

"Oh okay! What's up?! Spill the tea!"

"I just had sex with JARED FUCKING PADALECKI!!"

She screamed and said, "wait what?! Are you fucking serious?!"

"Yeah. He and Gen have been fighting for a while, I guess, and he just found out she's cheating on him and I'm the only one he's told about it. Like literally, Jensen doesn't even know. But, anyway, um, he and I had a moment yesterday at Shep, Arrow, and Zepp's birthday party and almost kissed then today he came over at like noon and told me he and Gen fought bad last night. Then, he said that he couldn't stop thinking about me last night and decided to divorce Genevieve and kissed me! And of course, I pushed him away and said that as much as I wanted to do stuff with him, I wouldn't be okay with it _at least_ until he told Gen he was divorcing her but then he kissed me again and I just melted completely and then we had sex."

"Omg, what! Wow! How was he?!"

I sat down on my couch and said, "girl, fucking amazing! Omg mmmm! So perfect. Ugh, it was like Heaven."

She laughed and said, "okay now you're just making me jealous."

I said sorry then she said, "wait so when did he leave? When is he gonna tell her?"

"He left like 20 mins ago and went to go start the paperwork but I'm not sure when he's going to tell her."

"Well, what are you guys going to do until then?"

"I don't know. Keep us a secret for a while, I guess. Especially after their divorce becomes public."

"Yeah, but do you really want to do that? And what about all the hate from fans?"

"Not really but it's fucking JARED PADALECKI. I'd do anything for that man. And the hate is going to suck but I'm honestly already getting a little because I'm Sam's love interest so whatever."

"True. So would I. Ugh girl you are so damn lucky! And yeah but this is gonna be different. People are probably going to think you broke them up, no matter how long you wait to be public."

"Girl I know! And yeah, that'll be hard to deal with but I'll get through it."

"Soooo when do I get to meet him and the rest of the cast?!"

"Well, when are you gonna be in town?"

"Ummmmm I can be there next Friday!"

"Okay, uh, I guess I could ask everyone to come over for dinner here. But I'll probably have to invite Genevive too so BE NICE!"

I heard her pause for a second and could tell she made a face then groaned and said, "Fine! See you then!"

"Cool! Sounds good! Ooh, Jared's calling me!"

"Okay! Bye! Love you!"

I said, "bye! Love you too!" then hung up and answered Jared's call, "hey Jared what's up?"

"Hey, so I just got done filling out the paperwork. I'm on my way home to go give it to her. I just hope the kids are napping. I don't want them to have to see or hear anything."

"Yeah, I hope so too. Good luck. Take a deep breath, I can tell you need to."

He took a deep breath then said, "Thank you Zo. I'm gonna go, I'm practically home. I'll let you know how it goes. Love you."

I smiled and blushed when he said 'love you' then said, "okay good luck. Love you too. But, um, how did you mean the love you? Was it like a friend/fan way or we're in a relationship way?"

He laughed slightly and I could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "You're so cute. I meant it in the we're in a relationship way."

My smile got even bigger and I was practically melting as I said, "okay cool!"

"Yeah, okay. Gotta go. I'm home."

"Okay, bye. Love you."

He said, "Love you too," then hung up.

*Jared's POV*

I got out of my car and walked into the house to find Gen in the kitchen. I said, "Hey where are the kids?"

She said, "they're over at the house playing with JJ. She came over to play and I sent them all to Dee's house, figuring I could get a couple of things cleaned while they were gone. I think they're going to spend the night though."

I set the papers down and said, "Good. We need to talk."

She sat down across from me and said, "About what? What is this?" then started looking at the paperwork.

After a minute of reading, she said, "You want a divorce?! Why Jared?! Last night you were just saying how much you loved me and now you want a divorce!"

I said, "I do love you Gen but I think it's in a different way now. Plus, you're cheating on me and I can't forgive that. I'm sorry. And when was the last time either of us actually really felt like we truly loved each other? Like how it was when we first started dating? It's become more of comfort at this point for both of us! I think we've just grown too far apart and I'm NOT putting the kids through anymore yelling."

She said, "what about my career?! Did you think about how this will affect that?!"

I said, "what career Gen! You haven't shown any interest in doing ANYTHING since you married me and now all of a sudden you're worried about your career?!" and raised my eyebrows.

She said, "Yeah, because you had the show and I was here with the kids!"

I said, "well we would've made it work! And I'm sure even after the divorce the fans will still watch your stuff."

She said, "WHATEVER JARED IF THIS IS WHAT YOU REALLY WANT! THEN FINE!" then signed the paper and said, "I'M STAYING HERE TONIGHT SO I CAN PACK MY STUFF THEN I'LL BE GONE TOMORROW WHILE YOU'RE AT WORK."

I said, "okay fine! We can have Danneel watch the kids after school so that they don't have to be uprooted right away and we can split custody of them."

She said, "WHATEVER!" then stomped upstairs.

I rolled my eyes as I texted Zoey and said, "she signed the papers! Just have to take them in the morning to get them filed and she's leaving in the morning. I'll have Dee watch the kids for tomorrow and probably until we can figure something else out that's more permanent so that way the kids don't have to up and leave suddenly."

She texted back and said, "well I'm glad she signed them! I know you guys will figure something out for the kids soon. Are you going to do split custody?"

I said, "yeah. No matter how much I hate what she did, I'd never take her kids from her. That's not right."

She said, "yeah that's good. I'm tired though so I'm gonna go to bed. Night J. Love you."

I said, "Night. Love you too," then sat on the couch and looked for something to watch on TV while calling Danneel to ask about watching the kids.

I gave her the short version, saying that we had been fighting a lot and were getting a divorce but Gen was leaving in the morning so I needed someone to watch the boys after they got done with school and Odette all day. She said yes and I said thank you then we hung up and I settled on a Gilmore Girls marathon then watched until I fell asleep.

*Next Morning*

I woke up to my alarm going off and got up to get Tom and Shep ready for school, figuring it was best to let Gen sleep in as much as she wanted to avoid a fight. While the boys were eating, I checked to make sure their homework was in their backpacks and that they had everything they needed. Once they finished eating, I had them brush their teeth then gave them hugs and kisses as the bus pulled up.

I went to take a shower then got Odette dressed and ready to go and brought her in the room to say bye to Gen, who was busy packing her stuff already. I smiled as Odette said, "love you Mommy!" then she ran back to me and we walked over to Jensen and Danneel's.

When we got there, I set her down and said good morning to Danneel as Odette ran to play with Arrow in the backyard. I told Danneel to pick up Tom and Shep when she gets JJ and Gen should be gone by the time they were out of school.

After a few minutes, Jensen came downstairs while buttoning his shirt then put a hand on my shoulder and said, "you ready to go man?"

I nodded my head and said yeah then we walked out to the car. Once we pulled out of the driveway, Jensen said, "dude why didn't you tell me about you and Gen?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I don't know man. I guess I just didn't think much of it at first and then when I did need to talk to someone about it, I ended up talking to Zoey."

He nodded his head and said, "ahhh so you and Zoey **do** have a thing!"

I laughed and said, "we do not!"

He said, "dude yeah you do! I see the way she looks at you and acts around you. **And** I _know_ you guys were about to kiss the other day at the party. I'm not stupid and I'm not judging either. I get it."

I started blushing as I thought about what Zoey and I did yesterday and said, "what do _you_ get about it?"

He said, "I understand that people can fall in and out of love very quickly and I had suspected you and Gen haven't been in love for a while but didn't say anything because I wanted _you_ to bring it up. I also see how quickly you and Zoey connected and don't think that's a coincidence. Plus, I see you blushing right now so I **know** there's _something_ going on."

I said, "yeah well we kinda had sex yesterday and decided to date but we weren't planning on telling anyone for a while."

He said, "I knew it! I knew that something was happening. I was right and Misha was wrong!"

I said, "what?!"

He said, "Misha and I made a bet on how long it would take you to tell one of us about what was going on with Gen and that you'd tell us about her at the same time that you said you got together with Zoey."

I just shook my head and got out of the car then we walked to our trailers to get dressed.

When I was done, I walked out and saw Zoey standing in front of my trailer as Jensen walked out of his trailer too.

Jensen walked over to us as I said hey then kissed Zoey's cheek. Zoey leaned in for a second but quickly pulled away when she saw Jensen.

I said, "it's okay. He knows. He kinda figured it out on his own."

She said, "oh okay," then leaned into my side a little more, loosely grabbing my hand as we met Jensen then the 3 of us walked to hair and makeup.

*Zoey POV*

I was upset that Jensen knew because I thought we were going to keep it secret for a while and the more people that knew, the more chances we had of it getting out before we wanted it to. And, we spent so much time with Jensen on (and off) set that if we started acting like a couple around him, we might forget when other people are around too then mess up. It was nice to be able to hold his hand almost first thing in the morning though.

When we got to the trailer, Jared and I dropped hands, looking around before sneaking in a quick kiss, and walked in with Jensen behind us.

The 3 of us sat in our chairs (Jared on the right, me in the middle, and Jensen on the left) then the girls started working on us while I pulled out my book and the boys went on their phones.

After like 5 minutes, I looked up to see Jared smiling at me. I asked what and he said, "nothing you just remind me of Rory."

I said, "from Gilmore Girls?"

He said, "yeah. You're just a lot like her. You read all the time, I always see you with coffee somehow, and you seem like you'd fit in really well with Loralei and Rory if they were real."

I smiled, laughed, and said, "thank you. And my coffee addiction was started from watching the show so," then shrugged my shoulders and went back to reading, after taking a sip of my coffee.

After another few minutes, Jensen said "Zoey!" so I looked at him and he winked at me then motioned his head in Jared's direction. I made a confused face so he pointed to Jared, then me, and mouthed 'last night.'

I said ohhh and texted Jared, "really?! You told him we had sex??"

Jared replied, "I'm sorry baby. I was thinking about it while talking to Jensen about us being together and started blushing so he sorta figured that one out too."

I smiled and said, "wait really? You were thinking about it?"

He said, "yes. You're not the only one that replays stuff in their head you know."

I said, "I know. I just thought we were keeping us private for a while."

He said, "we are but is it really a big deal if our friends know?"

I said, "I guess not," and smiled then got up since I was done and walked to set.

The rest of the day was spent doing scenes and sneaking to Jared's trailer whenever we had long enough breaks to talk and make out a little. Jared and I made sure we didn't do too much extra during our scenes together but it didn't matter too much because Jensen was directing and I found out that Misha basically knew because of his and Jensen's bet.

At about 10 pm Jensen called a wrap for the day then we all started walking out as the crew cleaned up. The 4 of us (J2M and I) had parked next to each other so we walked together and Jared and I were able to hold hands since it was dark. Once we got to the parking area, we all said bye to Misha then Jared and I talked for a minute while I was getting my music set up. When I was ready to leave, we glanced around again then kissed, a little longer this time, and said, "bye love you," to each other.

Jared closed my door and walked over to the passenger side of Jensen's car and got in. I smiled and waved as they left then sat for a minute wishing I could just go home with Jared instead of having to go home alone. I eventually left and drove the 20 minutes home then collapsed on my couch with season 4 (my favorite season) of Supernatural on.

End Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the book so far and the chapter! And sorry the sex scene kinda sucked. I'm not very good at writing them but wanted that part in there so yeah. Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, You Are Enough, and You Define You. Love y'all!


	5. Hanging Out

*Zoey's POV*

I woke up at about 12 to a good morning text from Jared, about 10 gifs from the group chat, and a text from Dee inviting me over for the day. I said good morning back to Jared, replied with a bunch of gifs to the group, and told Dee, "of course! It's my day off but I'm used to always having something to do so I'll be over in an hour," then got up and jumped in the shower.

Once I got out of the shower, I picked out a simple red shirt and a pair of jeans from my closet then got dressed and left, grabbing a Sausage and Egg biscuit from the McDonald's drive-thru on my way.

I got there at about 1 and JJ opened the door then I heard Dee yell, "I'm in here!"

I took my shoes off and smiled at Jensen, who was asleep on the couch with Odette in his arms and paused to take a picture. I walked into the kitchen and Dee dried her hands so she could hug me then went back to washing dishes as I sat down at the counter.

She said, "what's up?!" and I smiled like I had something to tell her then turned to JJ, who was sitting next to me, and said, "sweetie, I love you but I want to talk to your mom about something right now. Can you go play on your own for a bit?"

JJ said, "okay!" then got off the chair and gave Dee and me hugs before walking upstairs.

Dee looked at me with wide eyes, leaned closer to me, and said, "spill! Now!"

I smiled and started blushing then said, "so you know how I told you Gen and Jared have been having issues and that he and I were close?"

She nodded her head and I continued, saying, "well um he and I had sex the other day after he told me he was leaving Genevieve."

She said, "wait, WHAT?! Does Jensen know? Does _anyone_ know?"

I said, "yeah Jensen knows. Jared said he kinda figured it out on his own and Misha and Jensen had a bet going, I guess, so Misha knows too and I'm pretty sure Alex knows. Plus you and then I told my best friend right after it happened."

She said, "wait so **what** happened??"

I said, "it was the other day after I went home from the birthday party. Jared showed up at my house at the same time as I got home and he told me he and Gen got into it bad the night before and said he realized he had feelings for me then he kissed me! And I melted for a second but then realized what we were doing was wrong and started protesting, saying I'd wait for him but didn't want to do anything _at least_ until he told her and then he cut me off, kissing me again. And that time I just _completely_ melted and next thing I know, we're on our way to my bed and having sex! And my Jack was he was amazing! Ugh! Best I've ever had," as she laughs then I continue, "after we -"

I'm cut off by Jared who says, "really?! I'm the best you've ever had?!"

I immediately start blushing and bite my lip then turn around to say, "yes really you were," then turn back to Dee.

Jared then came behind me and kept trying to kiss me and hold me and get my attention but I purposefully ignored him and continued, "after we were done, we talked about what he was going to do, and then we fell asleep for a few hours. When we woke up, he used my shower then had to hurry to leave to go get the divorce papers."

I grabbed Jared's hands from my ears as he was trying to give me wet willys, and just mess with my face in general, then said, "Jared stop it I'm talking!" and turned back to Danneel saying, "and then I called my friend and we talked about what happened then Jared called to let me know he was telling Gen then texted me when he did tell her and now we're here!"

I then turned to Jared and gave him a face similar to the one Sam gave Dean after he said "Dean what do you think you're doing?" in Tall Tales as he raised his eyebrows and said, "are you done talking yet?"

I raised my eyebrows back and said, "for the moment, yes. Now you may kiss me," then we kissed and I said, "what are you doing here?"

He said, "Jensen asked me to come over yesterday but as you can see, he's still sleeping and the kids are playing so I was going to wake him up until I heard you in here."

I nodded my head and turned back to Dee as Jared put his arms on my shoulders and I grabbed his hands and Dee said, "wow! Sounds fun! How are you going to hide it from everyone though?"

I said, "well we hadn't really talked about that much yet but I figured just by being careful who we act like a couple around."

Dee nodded her head as we heard Jensen groan then get up. A blurry-eyed, messy-haired, bow-legged human then appeared and walked to get a cup from the cupboard. He turned to the fridge, grabbing the soda to pour some into his cup, and said, "Jared, how long have you been here and why didn't you wake me up?"

Jared said, "about 15 minutes. And because you were sleeping and I heard the girls in here talking about me."

Jensen shrugged his shoulders a little as he said okay then kissed Dee's cheek and hugged her from behind as I smiled and said awww. He flipped me the bird then stood next to her as she leaned into his side.

I gave him the finger back then smiled and said, "sooo are you guys all free next Friday?! My friend I mentioned earlier is coming into town and would _love_ to meet you guys! I was thinking, dinner at my place? And Gen's invited too if she wants or if I have to or whatever. And I still have to shoot a text to Alex and Misha. Oh, and of course the kids are welcome too, but yeah. What do y'all think? 7 o'clock?"

The three of them nodded their heads and said yeah but Jared mentioned that Gen would probably find a way out of it. I visibly sighed with relief and said, "cool! Now I don't have to worry about Tonia, my friend, being a bitch even though I said to be nice."

Then I texted Alex and Misha in the group, who both said that sounded like fun, and Misha said Vicki and the kids would be there too.

I texted back "great!" then texted Tonia and said, "Next Friday is a go! It will be me, you, J2MA, their kids, and their wives, minus Genevieve."

She texted back and said, "phew! Glad I don't have to worry about being nice bc we both know I suck at that. But yay! Can't wait!"

I texted back and said, "Me either! Love you!"

She said, "love you too!" then I smiled and asked Dee if she wanted to go spend time with the kids.

She said, "yes I do! But, I'm going to go spend time with them outside, with Jensen. You and Jared," she pointed a finger between us and grabbed Jensen's hand, "can go in the upstairs room and watch a movie if you want."

I said, "wait but I thought you and I were gonna spend the day together?"

She said, "yeah we were, and we will, but that was before I knew about you guys or knew that he was coming over and I know you and Jared aren't going to get to spend much time together so right now you guys go."

I said, "are you sure?"

She said, "yes I'm sure. Now go. Have fun. I love you."

I smiled like a typical fangirl and hugged her then said, "thanks. Love you too!" and grabbed Jared's hand, leading him upstairs.

Jensen called for Zepp and Tom to come outside so they came running down the stairs as we went up.

Tom stopped when he saw us and hugged my legs then said, "I love you like a mom Zoey."

I awwed, looked at Jared, then knelt down and hugged him back saying, "thank you Thomas but what made you say that? You haven't known me long."

He said, "I don't know. I just really like you, and you seem safe. And like you wouldn't yell a lot. Plus, you're always nice to me."

I smiled and said, "well thanks kiddo," and kissed his forehead then ruffled his hair as he gave Jared a hug and went outside.

Jared and I went upstairs as I smiled and hugged his side saying, "that was so sweet of Tom. I wonder what made him say that."

Jared said, "I don't know but that was really sweet of him. He must really like you. He's never even told Danneel anything like that before."

I put my hand on my heart and said, "awww! Tom!!" as we opened the door to the room.

I walked over to the couch and sat down as Jared closed the door and sat next to me. I grabbed the remote off the table and laid my head in his lap then asked what he wanted to watch.

He started running his fingers through my hair and rubbing my back then looked down at me as I bit my lip and he said, "whatever you wanna watch."

I smiled and said, "can we watch Gilmore Girls?! Pleaaaaaaaasssseeee!!!! Oooooo! Or what about House of Wax!"

He half laughed half groaned and rolled his eyes then said, " _really_? That's what you wanna watch?"

I said, "yes! It's a good show, you look really good, and I love Alexis and Lauren. _And_ I've never seen House of Wax but have wanted to and love Chad [Michael Murray] too and he's got a bigger role in the movie than the show. Plus, I figured you could tell me about stuff behind the scenes," then gave him my best version of his puppy dog face.

He laughed and said, "you're lucky you're cute," then leaned down to kiss me and I said "YAY!" then ended up picking Gilmore Girls because I'd already seen it so I can half pay attention to the show and half pay attention to him but not miss anything.

I smiled the whole episode and sang along to every word of the theme song as he interjected once in a while with stories. He even told me that Chad called him "Padawackle." I laughed so hard when he said that because to me it was hilarious, especially because the end kind of sounds like Ackles and he now works with Jensen.

_A/N - I learned the nickname from a video on YouTube that I'll link below and it was sorta hard to hear exactly what he said because Jensen talked over him a little but I think that's what he said. What I'm talking about is at 8:00 if anyone wants to see if they can hear it._

After that episode, we decided to watch one more and I curled up in his lap with my arms around his neck. I started a thing where anytime Rory and Dean kissed, we did too, so we still got a bunch of kisses in. I ended up falling asleep halfway through the episode but started to wake back up near the end, though I pretended to stay asleep when I heard Jensen knock on the door. 

Jensen cracked the door open then said, "Hey how's it going! You guys having fun?"

Jared shushed him then rubbed my back and said, "she fell asleep. Quiet."

I smiled slightly and heard Jensen say, "oh okay. Well, dinner is almost ready. All the kids are still outside and we're going to eat out there."

Jared said okay as Jensen closed the door then I pretended to move like I was starting to wake up.

Jared said, "good morning sleepyhead. Did you have a good nap?"

I nodded my head and said, "yeah,"' then smiled and he kissed me.

I booped his nose then said, "that's the best way I've ever been woken up before," so he kissed me again then said, "well, it's time for dinner so let's go eat."

I stood up then said, "okay but first," and wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him again, which lasted a few seconds.

After the kiss, we walked downstairs and helped Dee finish taking the food outside and she called the kids to come over to eat.

They all scrambled over and we got our plates from the table then sat around the fireplace. I sat in between Dee and Jensen with Odette in my lap, Jared sat on the other side of Jensen, JJ and Arrow fought over Jensen's lap, Shep was already half asleep and curled in Jared's lap, and the other three did their own thing, finding a spot wherever they wanted.

It took us about an hour to eat then JJ, Arrow, Zepp, Odette, and Tom went to play on their swing set. Shep fell asleep so I took a bunch of pictures as Jared, Jensen, Dee, and I talked; mainly about the show ending and if the boys knew much about how it was ending since I had just come on the show and didn't know much.

They said they weren't allowed to even tell me anything but that I should expect a lot of surprises and guest stars. I smiled and said, "Like Felicia?! Or Danneel?! Ooo, what about Kathryn [Claire]?!"

J2 smiled and exchanged looks then just said, "maybe," and shrugged their shoulders as Dee leaned over to me and whispered, "I'm not sure about the other two but I will be in a few episodes," and smiled.

I smiled and said, "yay!" then hugged Dee and got up to go play on the monkey bars with Arrow.

She and I played on them for about 30 minutes then Zepp came and hugged my leg, saying he wanted s'mores. I hugged him back and laughed then said, "okay well then let's go ask your mom and dad!" and motioned for the kids to follow me as I picked up Zepp, setting him on my right hip.

We walked over to them and I said, "Zepp asked for s'mores and now I kinda want some too."

Dee laughed and said okay then went to get everything. When she came back out, Shep had woken up and was stretching so I said, "hello sleepyhead," as I sat down next to Jared and grabbed a stick and a marshmallow.

He said, "Hi Zoey," then climbed off Jared's lap and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back then kissed his head as he started to climb in my lap.

We spent like an hour and a half eating the s'mores and talking and just having fun, the kids running around and climbing on us as well as the swing set a little bit.

At one point, we even saw fireflies so I ran out to the yard with the kids to catch some. After Odette caught and accidentally killed one though, no one was interested anymore.

We walked back over to the fireplace and Dee motioned for me to come by her as I was holding Odette and comforting her. I got to Dee and said, "what's up?"

She said, "how are you so good with so many kids at once? I've never seen someone your age be this good with them unless they were their own."

I said, "I grew up watching my siblings and babysat a lot for family and friends. I even babysat my friends' siblings sometimes. I've just been always really good with kids."

Dee said, "oh well that makes sense but cool. It's nice to have a break sometimes and still be able to trust the person watching your kid."

I laughed and said yeah then started to set Odette down but she still wanted me to hold her so I walked to my spot next to Jared and pulled her in my lap.

We all talked for another hour or so and then we saw that all the kids were starting to crash from their sugar high, even though they were still eating chocolate and marshmallows, and Jared decided it was time for him to take his three home and told them to get ready.

Shep and Odette grumbled an okay then Odette gave me a hug and said, "I love you, Zoey," with her face in my neck, then gave me a peck on the lips.

I glanced at Jared to gauge his response to her doing that but only saw a big smile then I said, "Aww I love you too," and booped her nose before setting her on the ground and telling her to go put her shoes on, standing up to give Jared a hug.

As I gave him a hug, he snuck in a kiss on the cheek, which made me smile really big again as I bent down to give Tom a hug, who told me he loved me again.

Then, Shep came over with his shoes on and said, "look, Zoey! I have light up shoes!"

I said, "wow those are so cool! Why didn't you wear them when you were playing?"

He said, very matter of factly, "because I didn't want to."

I laughed and said okay then kneeled to give him a hug and he wrapped his arms around my neck, squeezing a little, and said, "Zoey I love you. You're a lot funner than my mom."

I said, "I love you too sweetie," not knowing what to say to his comment about Gen, then he broke away and walked to Jared but turned back around and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and he said, "I saw my dad do that to you one time so it's how I'm supposed to say bye to you right?"

My smile got bigger because that was really sweet but I also glanced up at Jared then said, "sure bub if you want to."

He said, "okay!" then turned around and grabbed Jared's hand.

The whole time I said bye to the boys and Odette, I kept glancing at Jared and only ever saw a big smile so I think he was happy that they were feeling so comfortable with me and getting attached to me, which made me feel better about everything.

After they walked out, I talked to Dee for about half an hour while Jensen played with JJ, Arrow, and Zepp in the yard.

When I was getting ready to leave, JJ ran and hugged my legs then said, "I love you! Can I spend the night?"

I smiled and awwed then said, "I love you too but not tonight sweetie. Definitely at some point though."

She said okay and I kissed her head then hugged the other two, Dee, and Jensen, telling all of them I loved them as well.

I drove home with a big smile on my face and thinking about the day's events. Jared was so annoying when he wanted attention but it was so cute. And all the kids except the twins said they loved me, which was really sweet and meant a lot coming from the older three. It meant a lot coming from all of them but I didn't expect Tom and Shep to say it so soon so it felt nice knowing they trusted me and connected to me so much already. Odette kissing me was adorable and reminded me of my sister because she always did that until she was like 5 then someone made fun of her for it so she stopped. What meant the most though was Tom saying I was like a mom and Shep kissing my forehead because he thought that's what he was supposed to do. When Tom said I was like a mom, it made me look at him like he was my own. I already think of all kids I care about as my own in some way but, it's different when the kid also feels the same. It made me feel a lot closer to him and selfishly wish that he _was_ mine and not Gen's. And it was so cute that Shep just didn't even question the forehead kiss and simply did it because his dad did.

When I got home, I showered and got pajamas on then climbed into bed and put on Radio Company's (Jensen's duo group thing with his friend Steve Carlson) album and fell asleep listening to Jensen sing Sounds of Someday when it played the second time around.

End chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter and the book so far! Thanks for reading. Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Enough, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!


	6. Finale

Zoey's POV

 _This was it, the last day of filming Supernatural;_ I thought as my alarm went off and I wanted to throw it across the room and just go back to sleep.

Tonia came in and pulled my blankets off saying, "ZOEY!! Turn that thing off! You know how late I got in and you also know you're the only one who can function on such little sleep!"

She had a point; her flight kept getting delayed so she ended up not getting in until like 2 am and then it was about an hour drive back to my apartment so we didn't get to bed until like 3:30 and it was 6 now.

I groaned and shut my phone up then rolled out of bed to go shower. As I was at my dresser grabbing clothes I said, "Tonia do I _have_ to go??"

Tonia looked at me and said, "you know the answer to that. Now go take your shower."

I said, "I know, I know," and walked to the bathroom as she yelled good morning to me and walked to the living room.

I yelled goodnight back as I turned the water on all the way hot then showered and really took my time so instead of 15 mins, it took me about 30.

After I got dressed and washed my face, I had to rush out to get to set on time so I ended up waking Tonia up for a minute and barely made it to hair and makeup on time. I got there as J and J were walking out so Jared and I quickly kissed then they walked to the stage and I went in. I didn't need much, mainly just my hair quickly done, so I only take about 5-10 minutes.

When I was done, I went to set and saw we only had 3 scenes to do and smiled because that meant we probably weren't going to be here too long, though it was still sad because it was the last day of filming.

Rich was directing so after he gave me a short hug, he told us we were starting with the last scene of the episode because it took the longest to set up but was the easiest and least emotional to film.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a weekly family dinner about 2 years into the future when they decided to quit hunting and get normal jobs. They stopped hunting because after they had gotten Cas back from the Empty, they all went on a vamp hunt (except Jack, who was working on Heaven at the time) and Sam and Dean had gotten pinned by two of them. Dean was able to move and narrowly avoid a nail _(A/N - too soon? Sorry,)_ as Mia and Cas killed the other two vampires and then killed the two that had the boys pinned. On the way back to the bunker, Sam and Cas told Dean that was too close of a call and the 4 of them decided together to stop hunting and get regular jobs. Dean became a mechanic and had his own shop. In classic Dean fashion though, he refused to work on cars the came out after 2000 because "they were too new," as he said. Cas mainly helped Jack rebuild Heaven but also got a job as a nurse so he could use his healing powers for those who really needed it or it wasn't their time to go yet. He also used it if someone came in with things like broken legs and stuff. Hunters and Angels were known to exist and treated sorta like a YouTuber or TikTok influencer so Cas didn't have to hide his powers either and this way he was still using them for good. Mia had encouraged Sam to go back to law school and he was currently on his last semester because he doubled up on classes and everything and already decided to work mainly pro bono cases when he did become a lawyer. Mia was a writer and was currently working on a book about all their adventures.

Sam, Mia, and Dean took turns cooking each week and Jack would bring dessert but this week Sam and Mia did dinner together. They made spaghetti and garlic bread and Jack was bringing apple pie, Dean's favorite, because they were surprising him since it was a year since he opened his shop. On his way home from work, Dean was stopping at the store for beer, which was good since Jack and Cas were still finishing something in Heaven.

As Sam was pulling the garlic bread out of the oven, Dean walked in with the beers in the bag and said, "the party has arrived!"

Sam and Mia laughed then Sam gave Dean a side hug, being careful to not get any of the grease on Dean's uniform on himself, after setting the garlic bread and plates on the table.

Dean said, "Hey Sammy!" then put the beers on the table and went to the kitchen and gave Mia a bear hug before she even had time to protest.

As he was squeezing her, he said, "Mmmmm! It smells good in here!"

Mia pulled away and said thanks then looked down at her clothes and saw the grease all over her.

She groaned and yelled, "hey babe can you come and finish this so I can go change?!"

Sam walked into the kitchen towards her and said, "yeah of course."

Mia smiled and said thanks then stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss before walking to her room and grumbling, "Dean I swear if this stains my clothes! I've told you before not to hug me until _after_ you change yet you ignore me every time!"

Dean laughed to himself as he heard her the whole way then went to go change thinking about how he did it on purpose just because he knew she hated it.

Once Jack and Cas got there a few mins later, Sam brought the spaghetti to the table then they all served themselves and ate, talking about what their days were like. The audio slowly faded out as the camera slowly zoomed out and then it was just everyone laughing under a black screen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second scene they were doing was when Jack had brought Cas back from the Empty.

It starts with Sam and Mia sitting in bed watching Scooby-Doo and eating breakfast until they heard a knock on the bunker door. Mia turns the TV down and she and Sam looked at each other then they heard the knock again. They both knew Dean wasn't going to go answer it so Sam grabbed his gun from the desk and they went to see who was at the door.

When they got to the door, Mia stood behind Sam as he pointed the gun at it while opening it. After opening it, Jack walks in and Sam says, "Jack what are you...?"

Jack says, "I heard your prayer, Mia. I'm here to help," then snaps his fingers and Cas appears.

Mia and Sam both reached out to touch him to make sure he was real as Dean stood by the map table and said, "Cas?!" and they all turned to him.

Cas looks at him with a slight head tilt and says, "Hello, Dean," and Dean runs up the stairs to hug him. They wrap their arms around each other and hug like it's the end of the world.

As they kiss, Jack smiles and says, "see you guys Friday for dinner," then disappears before they even blink. After Dean and Cas pull apart, Sam says, "Cas!!" and pulled him in for a hug. Cas hugs him back then Mia hugs him too and Dean says, "What happened?! How...?"

Mia smiles and wraps Dean in a hug then says, "I had faith, Dean. I prayed to Jack and he listened like I knew he would. He may not want to be involved but he knows how much Cas means to you. Plus, that's who he chose to be his dad and you of all people know what it's like to lose your dad."

Dean nodded and squeezed her tight, starting to cry. She squeezed back then gave him to Cas, who took him to their room. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final scene was the longest and the most emotional as it was when Cas and Dean finally admitted their feelings before Cas got taken to the Empty. 

It starts with Billie pounding on the door as Cas puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and tearfully says, "Dean, I love you!"

Dean looks at the angel, his heart filling with relief because that's all he'd wanted to hear from the moment they met, and says, "I love you too Cas."

They both tearfully smile at each other, knowing this is Cas's final moment but still so happy they finally got to tell the other they loved them, then share a kiss.

Then, it cuts to Mia coming behind Billie and grabbing her scythe, swinging it around to cut off Billie's head.

As she kicked the door in, Cas throws Dean out of the way so the Empty can take him. Dean becomes a crumpled, crying mess on the floor as Mia cries out, "NOOOOOO!!"

After the Empty disappears and Mia processes what just happened, she rushes over to comfort Dean but he pushes her away and says, "Mia go away."

Mia says, "Dean we will find a way to bring him back, I promise."

Dean practically yells this time, "Mia I said go away! Leave me alone!"

Mia jumps but walks back to the main part of the bunker and starts searching for something, _anything_ , on the Empty. After going through probably close to 100 books, she realizes that she hasn't seen Dean since she left him so she went to look for him in his room but he wasn't there.

She then found him in the same spot she left him, asleep and curled in a ball. She gently shook him awake and tells him to go to his room. He nods and slowly gets up, doing everything he can to not start crying again, but fails and is silently bawling before he gets to the door.

Mia sees but says nothing, and let him go to his room to be alone. She stands there for a minute, her heart aching for Dean because he just lost the love of his life but also because she just lost an amazing friend. It killed her to see Dean like this.

She finally broke down herself, not being able to hold it in any longer as it wasn't being fueled by research. She sat down exactly where Dean had just been and put her face in her hands praying, "Jack please! I know you don't want to be hands-on like Chuck was but I'm begging you, bring Cas back. PLEASE! Losing him just may break Dean. I haven't known you guys for very long but I know soulmates when I see them and I could see it as soon as I heard the way Dean said Cas's name. They're so stupidly in love with each other. It reminds me of Sam with Jess, honestly. Jack, they deserve each other and they deserve to be happy so please Jack bring him back!" then sat and cried until she also fell asleep. The camera slowly pans out to show her laying down and the rest of the room then fades into a black screen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we all finished filming, we took a few minutes to just decompress while Rich looked over the footage to see if we needed to redo anything. When he said that we didn't and were free to go, we all said bye then Misha, Alex, and Jensen walked to go change and I stood in the middle of them tearing down the bunker set just looking around and tearing up, taking it all in one last time. Jared started to walk away but turned back to me and asked what was wrong. 

I said, "nothing it's just hard to see all this being torn down. This is the one show that I never thought would end. I joined the fandom in 2008 and already knew that this show was known as the show that never ended. And now it's here and I'm part of it and it's just super hard to see it." 

I had tears streaming down my face at this point and hugged him then he rubbed my back and said, "I know sweetie. I know it's hard but it'll be okay. You'll always have the family and Netflix."

I looked up at him and sniffled then said, "Thank you, baby. I just still don't want it to end."

He said, "I know baby," then kissed my forehead and hugged me. After a minute, he pulled me to walk to his trailer so he could get changed and I wasn't alone while I calmed down. Once he was changed, he walked me to the car then we kissed goodbye and I drove home to have a night of Supernatural and stuffing my face with candy with Tonia. 

End chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!!! Check out my new story As It Should Be that this leads into. It's a finale rewrite and continuation so check it out and I hope you enjoy it! Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Enough, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You.


	7. Dinner

*Zoey POV*

I woke up at about 10 am and texted everyone good morning then confirmed they were all still coming over tonight. Everyone said yes so I said cool then went to wake Tonia up and she went to shower as Jared called me.

I answered and said, "Hey baby, what's up?" which made Tonia turn on her heels then put her ear next to mine so she could hear him.

He said, "Hey, I just figured since Gen isn't here anymore I could call you more often and I missed your voice."

Tonia and I awwed then I said, "That's so sweet but you just heard my voice last night at work."

He said, "Yeah I know but I just miss you."

I smiled and said, "I miss you too."

There was a beat of silence then Jared said, "oh hey Tom wants to FaceTime."

I said okay then pressed the FaceTime button and was quickly met with the inside of Tom's nose. 

I laughed and said, "Hey kiddo what's up?"

He said, "good morning Zoey! I miss you!"

I said, "Good morning! I miss you too. I'll see you tonight though cutie okay? Can I talk to your dad please?"

He said okay and handed Jared the phone then I saw him run up the stairs as Jared came onscreen. Tonia backed away as she started silently fangirling so I started laughing.

Jared said, "what's so funny?"

I flipped the camera around to show Tonia and said, "my friend fangirling," as she's whispering to herself, "omg he looks so cute! Ugh and the hair! Omg! Not as good as on Supernatural but wow he looks good!"

She finally realized the camera was on her and said, "ZOEY FUCKING FUTURE PADALECKI GET THAT CAMERA OFF ME RIGHT NOW!"

Jared and I laughed then I raised my eyebrows and said, " **really**?! Future Padalecki?! We said we weren't going to talk about that!" then looked at Jared saying, "one second," put the phone on the coffee table and pretended to grab something to stab Tonia with it.

Tonia fake screamed as the two of us laughed then I grabbed the phone again and said, "sorry about that. And before you ask, yes 'future Padalecki' is a thing but I've been saying that since I started the show and Tonia seemed to have _forgotten_ that we agreed not to mention it."

Jared just smiled and laughed then said, "it's okay. I think it's cute."

I smiled and said, "thanks. Um, did you have a reason for calling other than wanting to say hi?"

He said, "no, just missed you."

I said, "oh okay. Hey, is Genevieve coming?"

He said, "no, but it is her weekend with the kids so she'll come over at like 9 to come and get them."

I silently cheered in my head and said, "oh okay. Cool," then looked at Tonia and pointed a finger, saying, " _you_ better be nice to her when she _is_ here!"

Tonia said, "but I don't wanna!!"

I used my mom voice and said, "Tonia!!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "fine!!"

I cheerily said, "thank you!" then, switching back to mom voice, "now go take a shower."

She rolled her eyes and walked to the shower as I looked down to see Jared laughing his ass off.

I said, "what is so funny?"

He said, "that whole thing. Are you always like that with your friends?"

I said, "when they need it. And it's the only way I can be sure _she'll_ listen to me and we don't need any more drama with Gen than we already seem to have."

He chuckled then said, "true," as we heard something crash in the other room and an ow.

I said, "I'm gonna let you go see what happened. Love you. See you tonight," then air-kissed him.

He said, "bye. Love you too. See you tonight," and air-kissed back then hung up.

*skip to like 2 pm*

"Zoey!!" Tonia whined, "come sit down. We've been working for _ever_! We _can_ take a break you know."

I said, "Tonia, the last time Jared saw this place I had boxes everywhere. I don't want that happening _again_. It was embarrassing as hell. Plus, no one else has been here yet and we have the kids coming over so we need to make this place nice."

She collapsed on the couch and said, "Z, look around. Do you see any boxes?"

I said, "no," and sat on the arm of the couch, starting to realize her point.

She said, "exactly, and what else have we cleaned already?"

I said, "the bathroom, kitchen, and my room."

She said, "right, so what still needs to be done?" and raised her eyebrows.

I said, "the living room and the guest room."

She said, "and I haven't even used the guest room so just the living room but all we need to do is sweep right?"

I said, "yeah..."

Tonia said, "okay. So what are you worried about? We still have like 4 hours before they get here and it only takes you like an hour to make burgers right?"

I said, "I don't know. I just want to make sure everything looks nice and there's nothing for the kids to get into. And yeah about 45 minutes."

Tonia said, "well, kids are going to find something to get into no matter what you do and everyone else will think it looks nice. They understand you don't have much and are the only one here."

I sighed then sat next to her on the couch and said, "yeah you're right."

She said, "I know I am. Now, we're both exhausted so let's take a nap for like 2 hours then we'll finish the living room and just relax for a little bit after."

I nodded my head and said okay then gave her a hug. She laid down on the couch and I walked to my room, collapsing on my bed, and was asleep within minutes. Man, I guess we did work hard.

We woke up around 5 and finished cleaning at about 5:15 then finished setting the toys out from the Dollar Store around 5:30. I had gotten a bunch of small toys, some balls, a few small boxes of legos, a bunch of little cars, coloring books and crayons for each kid, and a dollhouse with a few dolls. I put them all in a small box I still had then put it next to the couch with the dollhouse next to the box and the coloring books/crayons on the kitchen counter to be handed out as they arrived.

We then went to our bathrooms and showered, which seemed to be the only use Tonia could find for the guest room since it was attached. She didn't even keep her stuff in the guest room except for right now because we had people coming over. I was lucky though and got my own bathroom, which I **loved**.

After our showers, we got dressed and did our makeup, which took like 45 minutes so it was about 6:30 when we were done.

Tonia was just wearing jeans and a shirt but I decided to put on a light blue sundress since blue was Jared's favorite color and I really liked the way I looked in it. For makeup, Tonia and I both kept it pretty simple with the only difference being our lipsticks. She went for a sorta powder pink that was glossy while I went for a simple red. I put my hair up in a high pony and Tonia straightened hers.

After we were ready, I started the burgers and was in the middle of shaping them when someone knocked on the door.

I yelled for Tonia to go open it then heard Misha's voice telling the kids to behave as they ran in. I put down the burger I had finished then washed my hands. After that, I walked to Misha and Vicki at the table to give them hugs. Then, I called West and Maison back into the room as they were already in the living room playing with the toys.

I introduced everyone to Tonia, who had a huge smile on her face the whole time, then handed West and Maison their coloring books and crayons and Tonia somehow got pictures with them before they ran off again. After I gave them their coloring books, I went back to the burgers and Tonia continued taking pictures and giving hugs to Misha and Vicki.

Misha opened the door when Jared knocked about 10 minutes later and they hugged then said hi as the boys and Odette ran to play with West and Maison, not even stopping to give me a hug.

I put a burger on its plate then said, "Hey!! Where are my hugs?!" and fake pouted.

They all giggled then gave me a quick hug and ran off again before I could think about giving them their coloring books. Jared walked to me then gave me a hug, again sneaking a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and said hey then started acting in a way where I was almost blushing but not where anyone could tell except Tonia, who had seen me around way too many boys.

She smiled and winked at me then I rolled my eyes and gave her the finger, leaning into Jared's chest for a quick kiss since the kids were in the other room not paying attention.

As I pulled away, the kids came back into the kitchen and Tom ran to me to say that he wanted to color too but West and Maison weren't sharing.

I called the kids over to me and said, "Okay guys, I got everyone their own coloring book. It's the exact same one so no need to fight once you get one okay?"

They nodded their heads then I said, "Okay, now, no fighting, please. And I'm going to write your names on the inside of your books so you know whose is whose."

They said okay and I wrote Tom, Shep, and Odette's names in them then handed it to them and grabbed West and Maison's to also put their names down.

They all ran back to the living room and I turned back around to see Jared there just smiling so I said, "what??" and he said, "nothing, you're just so good with them it's amazing and not something I see in a lot of people who don't have kids. In fact, I don't think I've seen that in _anyone_ without kids."

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "thanks but I've been raising my siblings since I was a kid myself so I guess I just know what to do," then went to put the rest of the burgers on plates, though loosely held onto Jared's hand and took him with me as Jensen knocked on the door. Vicki answered this time and the kids all ran off to play, with me handing them their coloring books as they came in, while the rest of us all hugged and yelled "Hey!!" to each other.

After we all said hi, I introduced Tonia then she, Dee, Vicki, and I hung out at the kitchen counter with the boys at the table while we waited for Alex, and I cleaned up the kitchen. Once I was done, I leaned on the counter and the four of us continued talking for a few minutes.

When Alex knocked on the door, I went to open it and gave him a hug then so did J2M. I was about to introduce Tonia but looked over and saw her too busy taking pictures with Dee and Vicki. Once she was done, I walked Alex over and introduced them and she got pictures with him too.

After about 10 minutes, everything calmed down enough for me to tell all the kids to go wash their hands with Tonia then sit down at the table. I had to buy a foldout table for the kids so once they were done, I had them all sit down as J2M, Vicki, and Dee got the kids' plates. Once they were served, we all got our plates then I said a quick prayer, not really knowing or caring if anyone joined me, though I felt Tonia and Jared hold my hands; and we all started eating and talking. I was sitting between Jared and Tonia, Tonia was next to Alex, who was next to Misha, with Vicki next to him, Dee next to her, and Jensen was between Dee and Jared.

About 5 minutes into eating, I realized no one had anything to drink except the kids so I asked if anyone wanted anything. J2 asked for beers (surprise, surprise), Tonia said she'd get her own, Misha said soda, Alex said water, and the girls both asked for wine.

Once everyone was sitting down again, Jared grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed then leaned over to whisper that I looked beautiful. I smiled and started blushing but said thanks and continued eating.

About 10 minutes later, the kids claimed they were done eating and we said okay as they started running around playing hide and seek. I laughed and prayed nothing got broken then went back to enjoying the conversation and the feeling of Jared holding my hand, rubbing the back slightly with his thumb.

At about 9:15 Gen knocked and Jensen answered, telling her to come in for a second as Jared and I made sure we did not look together at all. Tom, Shep, and Odette ran to her yelling, "MOM!" and hugged her as I felt Tonia give her a mean glare.

I turned to Tonia slightly and whispered, "I feel the look you're giving her. Stop it. You promised to be nice."

She said, "sorry it's hard."

I said, "I know it is, trust me I get it, but she _is_ still the kids' mother so we're kinda stuck with her. That's the way I look at it so I don't accidentally mess up."

I felt her roll her eyes as she said, "yeah you're right," then we both got up to say hi as the kids were getting their shoes on. As they were getting their coats on, Tonia pretended to be a fan and gave her a hug then asked for a picture and talked about Gen's acting for a minute. When their hats were on, they gave everyone hugs then Gen quickly ushered them out to the car.

Once they were gone, I helped the girls set up the dollhouse and dolls then opened some of the legos for the boys, making sure they were where we could still see at the table, and grabbed a bunch of games for us adults to play. I grabbed Scrabble, Uno, 5 Second Rule, and Monopoly but we ended up playing Uno.

About 30 minutes into it, West came and climbed onto Misha's lap and looked really tired so after a few minutes, Misha and Vicki decided to leave and get the kids to bed since it was like 10 pm. Dee and Jensen decided to go too since J2M and I had to be up for work and JJ had early dance practice. As they were walking out, Arrow ran back and said, "Zoey, can I sleepover, plllllleeeeaasseee???"

I said, "awww Arrow baby as much as I want to say yes, I have an early interview tomorrow."

She said, "But you don't have to be there until Daddy does and _he's_ taking Jay to practice in the morning."

I smiled and chuckled saying, "you're a smart little girl, and no I don't have to be there until your dad does but, I also have to do other stuff in the morning okay girly?"

She said, "okay. I love you."

I said, "I love you too. I promise one day you will be able to stay the night okay."

She said okay then hugged me and ran back to the door then they all left.

Alex stayed for about 20 more minutes and we switched to playing 5 Second Rule, which was hilarious and we had more fun with that than Uno. Once he left, it was like 10:30, with only Jared, Tonia, and I left.

At about 10:45, Jared got up and started to get ready to leave when I said, "babe where are you going?"

He said, "home..."

I said, "why? You don't have the kids so I figured you were gonna stay here tonight."

He said, "what about Tonia?"

I said, "what do you mean? She came here to see you guys and she and I spent all last night and today together."

Then Tonia said, "yeah Jared it's okay. I want you to stay too."

He shrugged his shoulders then said, "okay. So, what do you wanna do?"

I said, "Netflix?"

They both said sure then Jared said, "any ideas on what to watch?"

I said, "GILMORE GIRLS!" as Tonia said, "SUPERNATURAL!"

Jared laughed and said, "Really girls? There's nothing else y'all wanna watch?"

We both said, "nope!" then he said, "okay. Whatever you can agree on, I guess."

I looked at Tonia and smiled then said, "Lazarus Rising?"

She smiled and nodded then I plopped down on the couch and told her to get the popcorn.

When she got back with the popcorn, Jared was in the bathroom so I yelled and said, "Moose hurry up before we start without you!"

I heard him laugh then say, "go ahead! I was in it!"

I said, "yeah but still! Get your sexy ass in here!"

He said, "I'm coming!" and walked out with his hands up in defense then sat in between us and put his arms on the back of the couch. I leaned into his side and he kissed my head as Tonia leaned into the couch, slightly leaning towards Jared, and pressed play.

The whole episode, Tonia and I were either talking about Cas's entrance and Destiel or saying shit about Gen, and though we still complimented her acting, we _definitely_ still threw popcorn at the TV a few times when she came on the screen.

After the episode, I could tell that Tonia could barely keep her eyes open so I turned everything off then gave her a hug and said goodnight as Jared and I walked to my room.

Tonia said, "goodnight! And make sure that whatever you do, you're quiet when you have sex," then winked at me.

I said, "TONIA!" as Jared just laughed and moved his hair out of his face.

She said, "What?! I don't know what you guys are gonna do or how loud y'all are gonna be so I was just saying!"

I said, "whatever, go to bed," and playfully shoved her then walked to my room, grabbing Jared's hand on the way.

When we get to my room, I walk to my dresser and start looking for pajamas then say, "I'm about to go shower. You are welcome to join me or you can wait out here or whatever."

Jared smiled and walked behind me, putting his hands on my hips and his mouth next to my ear then said, "I think I'll join you," and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and turned to wrap my arms around his neck to kiss him, holding my pajamas in my hand. Eventually, his hand made its way to my cheek and I leaned into it, smiling, while still kissing him. After about a minute I pulled away then pecked his lips quickly and walked to the bathroom.

Normally, when I shower alone, it only takes about 15 minutes but, because Jared and I kept kissing/making out and messing around with each other, it took like 45 minutes. When we were finally done, we got out and he just threw his shorts on while I got dressed and washed my face, which also took longer than usual because he wouldn't stop trying to kiss me or would purposely pull my hair out of the bun when I was washing my face. The kissing part was so sweet and adorable and made me feel really loved but the pulling my hair part was annoying with a _tiny_ hint of adorable, but only because I knew he just wanted my attention to be on him.

We laid down in bed and I said, "was it hard seeing you and Gen onscreen like that? I'm sure it brought back some type of feelings or memories."

He said, "eh a little but mainly just because I still miss it and kinda wish I could go back to when she and I were that in love. Plus, what she did still hurts."

I nodded my head and said, "that makes sense. As much as I love you and love being with you, I still wish she hadn't hurt you. I know what it's like to be cheated on and I wouldn't want that for anyone."

He kissed my head and said, "You're so sweet. You always think about other people. Thanks, baby. Hey, how come you wanted to watch that episode anyway?"

I said, "Well, it used to be because of her and Misha but now it's just Misha. It was kinda hard seeing her but, seeing Cas's entrance and the start of Destiel made it worth it to me. And Tonia dislikes her as much as I do so same for her."

Jared laughed and said, "you're crazy you know that? Cute, but crazy."

I said, "Add silly to that list, but, I know. And thank you."

He chuckled and said, "what was up with throwing the popcorn at her?"

I said, "because we didn't wanna see her on the screen! Yeah, she may still be a good actress but, it's still _slightly_ too early to focus on only that. _So_ , we watch her acting and enjoy that but throw popcorn at the person."

He shook his head and laughed then gave me a kiss and I said, "goodnight, Padawackle," then laid my head on his chest.

I felt him laugh then kiss my head and say, "goodnight beautiful," then start to rub my back.

I smiled and drifted off to sleep from listening to his breathing and feeling his heartbeat with that same smile on my face.

End chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Happy New Years! Have a good 2021! Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Enough, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Also, I want to start this thing I'll call quote of the week where I share a funny or inspirational quote either from Supernatural or from one of the actors/actresses and probably occasionally someone else as well and I will put the same quote in this story, my Jensen one called My New Family, and my finale rewrite called As It Should Be.
> 
> For the first week, I chose a quote by Jared that I just heard him say in his and Jensen virtual Creation panel when I finally watched it like last week. He says, "I think it's the mistakes that make something perfect." He may have been talking about how the demon blade got connected together backward and how it then had to stay that way for the rest of the show but I still found it really inspiring and sweet.


	8. Court

Jared POV

I woke up and groaned as I stretched then turned my alarm off. I got up and showered and got dressed then woke up the kids, telling them to get dressed because Zoey and Tonia were taking them to Six Flags.

After they were up and getting dressed, I went downstairs and made them PB&J's and set out Sunny D's next to them on the counter. Then, I grabbed a big tote bag and put extra clothes, sunscreen, swimsuits, extra pairs of shoes, and towels in it, placing the sandwiches and Sunny D's in the side pockets.

As I placed the bag on the counter, Zoey knocked and I walked to open it. She was barely in the house when all 3 kids ran into her screaming, "ZOEY!!"

She laughed and hugged them then said, "Hi guys! You ready to have fun today?!"

They said, "YEAH!" 

She said, "okay then. Go get in the car. Tonia will help you get in!" then turned to hug me and said hey.

After the hug, we kissed then I handed her their bag and she said, "good luck."

I said, "Thanks, baby. Love you," and kissed her cheek. 

She said, "Love you too babe," then stood on her tiptoes to peck my lips before opening the door and we walked to our cars then waved bye as we got in and pulled out. 

I drove the 10 minutes to the courthouse doing my best to keep myself calm and hope that Genevieve doesn't start anything. 

When I got there, I parked in front then went to the room I was directed to. It was a small one; only a desk and 2 chairs, with the lawyer behind the desk. Genevieve was already there, of course, and was talking to the lawyer. 

I sat in the chair next to her and let her finish talking. Once they were done, I stood and shook the lawyer's hand then said hi to Genevieve as he introduced himself as James Cook. We all sat back down and Genevieve glared at me as James said, "Jared, I've heard her side of this. What is yours?"

I said, "well, I'm not sure what she told you but I have been suspicious of her cheating on me for a few weeks, though I wasn't sure until I came home early from work one day to surprise her and heard her in our room with someone else. Then, the two times I confronted her about it, she never denied it and one time even turned it around on me and said _I_ was the one cheating and that it was with the new girl on the show. It took me a few days but I decided to file for divorce because I'm tired of all the yelling and cheating is something that I can't forgive. Plus, she and I haven't really been in love for a while. We're just sort of comfortable at this point and, to me at least, that's not a reason to stay with someone."

James nodded then said okay and looked down at the paperwork on his desk when Genevieve stood up and said, "REALLY! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE THIS _MY_ FAULT?! YOU NEVER ASK ME ANYTHING ANYMORE. YOU NEVER REALLY TALK TO ME EVEN UNLESS IT'S ABOUT THE FUCKING KIDS OR YOUR STUPID SHOW! YOU DON'T EVEN CHECK IN TO SEE HOW I'M DOING OR DID YOU EVER EVEN CONSIDER THE FACT THAT _I_ MIGHT WANT TO GET BACK INTO ACTING?!"

I took a deep breath and turned to her then said, "Genevieve, I never talk to you because you don't seem to ever want to talk anymore so, I keep the communication to a minimum and stick to stuff we have to talk about like my work schedule and the kids. And you knew when you started dating me and then also when you married me that I was on a TV show. You could've said no to having kids at any time Genevive. _Or_ we could have always found a babysitter or nanny or something so you could get back into acting if you _really_ wanted to. All you had to do is come talk to me."

She stood there with her arms crossed and glaring at me for a few seconds then said, "WHAT ABOUT FUCKING ZOEY OR WHATEVER HER NAME IS?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WITH HER?! LONGER THAN I'VE BEEN WITH ANYONE PROBABLY. THAT'S PROBABLY HOW THAT BITCH GOT THE AUDITION EVEN."

I said, "Genevieve I never met her **until** her audition and she got the job because she was the best out of everyone. If I'm being honest, yes now I like her and we have a thing going, _but_ that didn't start until after I filed the papers and I can show you."

I then pulled out my phone to show Genevieve and James the texts between Zoey and me showing that we didn't start calling each other baby and talking about couple stuff until after the papers were filed. 

Genevieve huffed then said, "WHAT ABOUT THAT?! ON THE 8TH YOU GUYS SAID 'LOVE YOU' BUT YOU DIDN'T FILE UNTIL THE 9TH! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?!"

I said, "Genevieve, we've been saying love you to each other pretty much since we met. She's a fan. I tell fans I love them all the time and they tell me the same back. Sure within a week or so it changed to saying it as friends but I didn't mean it in any other way until the 10th when I realized I had feelings for her."

I was totally lying about some of this stuff but if I said the whole truth it would get crazy and messy and not worth it at all so I was fudging dates a little but it's nothing I couldn't tell Dee, Zo, and Ackles to say instead of what actually happened. 

Genevieve rolled her eyes and said, "WHATEVER JARED. HAVE IT YOUR WAY," then stormed out of the office. 

I turned to James and said, "sorry you had to see her like that." 

He said, "it's okay. I've honestly seen a lot worse. And her reaction is pretty typical of what I see from people who aren't the ones filing."

I nodded my head then said, "is there anything you'd like to talk to me about individually since I'm here?"

He glanced over his paperwork and said, "uh no I don't think so. You are okay to go."

I said, "okay cool. Thanks man. Nice meeting ya. Let's hope things go better next time," then shook his hand and walked out.

When I got outside, I saw Genevieve at the bottom of the steps surrounded by a bunch of press. As I walked closer, I could see that she was no longer wearing her wedding ring and heard someone ask her if we were getting divorced.

Genevieve replied and said, "yes, we are getting divorced," then saw her glance at me and turn back to the reporters to say, "someone asked why we're getting divorced? Uh, just because we grew apart and just don't feel the same about each other anymore," and glance at me again. 

I gave her a small smile and kept walking to my car, leaving her to deal with the press as she probably called them herself. I'm glad that she said what she did, even though I knew she was lying through her teeth. I could tell that she had originally planned to say something different but decided not to because it could hurt not only my reputation but hers as well. 

As I drove off, I called Zoey to let her know I was out of court. She didn't answer so I figured they were on a ride and left a voicemail saying, "Hey baby just letting you know I'm done with court. Let me know when you get this. Love you. Hope you're having fun. Mwah," then hung up and headed in her direction to surprise her. 

When I got there, I texted her and asked if they were in the water park or the regular part and she said, "water park why?"

I said, "that sounds fun. Are the kids having fun?"

She said, "yeah. We're eating right now. They're all sticky from ice cream but we're right by the pool so they can just go and rinse off lol." 

I said, "lol that's good," then put my phone in my pocket and walked behind her, telling Tonia to shh when she saw me, and put my hands over Zoey's eyes then said "hi cutie" in her ear.

She turned around with a big smile on her face and said, "JARED!" as she hugged my neck. 

I smiled back and said hi as she asked me what I was doing. I said, "I wanted to come and surprise you guys! I missed the kids and you and figured we're on the show together so it's not like it's weird for us to be seen in public together, especially when you've already been seen with my kids."

She nodded her head and said, "well I missed you too. And I'm sure the kids will love that you're here once they notice you. And I have noticed people trying to secretly take pictures of us but didn't say anything because I had the kids."

Tonia sat up straight and said, "wait really?!" as she flipped her hair and pretended to care about what she looked like for whoever was taking pictures then the 3 of us started laughing as I heard O run and say "DADDY!!!" then hug me. 

I hugged back and said, "Hi baby! Are you having fun?"

She nodded her head then said, "Daddy can you come and swim with us?!"

I stood up and said sure then pulled my shirt over my head, knowing Tonia, Zoey, and probably at least 20 people looked at me to check me out. I smiled and winked at the girls then held my hands out to them and said, "Tonia, Zo, you guys wanna come with?"

They both set their food down and said yeah as they grabbed my hands, still very clearly blushing, then we all walked to the pool with Dot leading the way. 

When we got closer to Tom and Shep, I let go of Zoey and Tonia's hands then jumped in right behind the boys, splashing them and about half of the pool. I heard the girls laugh as they got in and the boys swam to me yelling, "DADDY!!"

I smiled and hugged them as they got to me then kissed their heads. We all swam around and played in the pool for about 20 minutes then Zoey wanted to go on one of the big slides where the part you stand on falls so you drop down super fast and usually end up with a wedgie. She didn't want to go alone though so I was voted the one to go next to her on the other slide. Tonia and the kids stayed at the pool to clean up our stuff so we could go on some more rides after. 

When we got out of the slide, Zoey somehow didn't have a wedgie at all but my shorts were _wayyyyy_ up my butt. 

I said, "Zoey, please tell me _how_ you walk out of that thing without a wedgie because I'd love to know."

She laughed then said, "I don't know. Practice I guess," as Tonia and the kids caught up with us. 

The kids were complaining about being cold and having to wait in lines so we decided to go get dressed and go to the regular park to ride rides. 

By the time we had completed the park, it was about 8 and the kids were definitely tired but they perked up when Zoey mentioned that we needed to find a spot to watch the parade. We got a spot in the front right as it was passing us and I put O on my shoulders so she could see everything. Tom and Shep then also wanted to be held so Zoey put Shep on her shoulders and Tonia picked Tom up then placed him on her hip. He started to whine about not being like the other two but I just looked at him and said, "Tom... You know better. Be grateful Tonia's holding you at all, I'm sure you're not the lightest."

Tom looked down at the ground and said, "Sorry Daddy," then looked at Tonia, putting his hands on her cheeks, and said, "Sorry for whining. I'll be better now," then turned to watch the parade. 

Tonia smiled and laughed then said, "it's okay," as she ruffled his hair and kissed his head, turning her attention back to the parade as well.

After about 10 minutes, it was over so we put the kids down but Det still wanted to be carried so Zoey gave her a piggyback ride to her car since all 3 wanted her to take them home. 

Once they were in the car, Tonia gave me a hug and said bye then climbed into the passenger side. Zoey and I hugged then she said she'd stop at McDonald's to get them dinner but I looked in the backseat and saw they were already half asleep so told her not to worry about it. She said okay then gave me another hug and quickly kissed my cheek as she pulled away. We smiled and said, "bye love you," to each other as she got in her car and I walked to mine.

When I got to the house, they were already there waiting in the car so I got out and opened the door then went to help carry the kids to bed. I got Tom, Tonia got Shep, and Zoey got O and we walked them to their beds then took off their shoes, covered them up, then met back in the living room. 

We talked for a few minutes then Tonia and I said bye and she walked out saying she'd give Zoey and me a few minutes alone. We kissed for a minute then pulled away and smiled at each other as she stood on her tiptoes to peck my lips like 100 more times. When she was finally done, she grabbed my hands, intertwining our fingers, and looked at me then said, "gosh, how did I get so lucky to be with _you_ , my inspiration. I feel so blessed and loved and I feel like I'm living in a fanfiction," then leaned into my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around her, kissed her head, and said, "I'm the lucky one! You're amazing. You're gorgeous and so talented and just perfect. You always put others before yourself and never stop giving. You remind me of Gen when we first started going out, which is fine as long as you don't turn into Gen now."

I felt her laugh and smile then she said, "awww babe. I love you. And that would never happen. If it does, that's not me, I've been replaced," then looked up at me.

I said okay then we were about to kiss again when her phone started ringing, blasting the Heat of the Moment ringtone. We both laughed as she said, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" then pecked my lips and walked out as we said, "bye love you," and she silenced her phone.

I smiled to myself and walked to go shower and go to bed. When I laid in bed, my thoughts wandered to today and how good everything was and how nice Zoey always looked, especially in a swimsuit. I fell asleep after about 10 minutes with a smile on my face and pure love and gratefulness in my heart.

End chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Enough, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Quote of the Week: "Pain is mandatory, suffering is optional." - Jared
> 
> This is something Jared said in his interview with Michael Rosenbaum and it just really touched me and really made me think and realize that yeah we're going to have pain, it even says in the Bible that we will have pain, but giving in to it and not fighting through it is a choice. We all have the ability to feel the pain and understand it and then move on/move through it or drown in it and honestly, it's easy to suffer or drown in something and not even realize what you're doing but once we realize that, we should focus on working through it and fixing it.


	9. Date

Zoey POV

About a week after we all went to Six Flags, I called Jared and said, "Hey babe um the kids are going with Genevieve for the next few days right?"

He said, "uh yeah. Why?"

I said, "well, Tonia's leaving today and I'm not used to being alone anymore and don't really wanna go back to it just yet so I was wondering if you would come over? At least for tonight?"

He said, "yeah sure. Of course. She's coming to get them at uhhh hang on. Hey Tom, when is your mom coming to get you guys?"

I heard Tom say, "6 I think."

Jared said, "okay thanks buddy. Love you," then said back to me, "Tom said 6."

I said, "okay cool um does 8 sound good?"

Jared said, "that sounds perfect."

I said, "okay great. And don't eat dinner. We can eat here."

He said, "okay sounds good," and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smiled in return then said, "cool! Hey, can I talk to O for a minute?"

He said, "yeah sure," then I heard him call her and give her the phone.

She said, "hi Oey," (she had a hard time with her Z's) and I smiled then said, "hey Dot. How's my favorite little girl today."

She said, "I'm not your favorite. You tell JJ that all the time."

I smiled again and said, "well, you're all my favorites."

She said, "I'm okay. I miss you."

My heart fluttered and I smiled then said, "I miss you too. Are your brothers being nice? Are you being good?"

She said, "yessss..."

I said, "okay. I love you."

She said, "I love you too," then handed the phone back to Jared.

Jared and I laughed then he said, "the boys want me to go play with them. I'll see you tonight okay?"

I said, "okay love you."

He said, "love you too," then hung up.

When I got off the phone, I turned to Tonia and said, "okay so he's coming over at 8 and we're leaving here at 4:30. I'll be back here at about 6. Let's see... it's 2 now. Okay um, do you need to pack anything else before you leave?"

Tonia said, "just my last minute stuff at like 4."

I said, "okay cool. Can you help me sweep and mop and then we need to find a big blanket and some candles if possible?"

Tonia said, "yeah sure. Get me a broom and I'll start in here."

I said, "cool, thanks," grabbed the broom then said, "I'm gonna go clean my bathroom."

She said okay and we both put our headphones and music on then got to work.

After about 45 minutes, Tonia poked her head in the bathroom and said, "Hey, I'm done. Anything else you need me to do?"

I said, "yeah can you go wipe down the table and counters then do the dishes if needed?"

She said, "yeah sure," then we went back to work.

I finished the bathroom about 15 minutes later and went to check how Tonia was doing. She only had 2 dishes left so I put Radio Company on my speaker and started looking for a blanket.

After a few minutes, Tonia helped me and we ended up finding a red fuzzy one in the back of my closet. We laid it out in the living room in between the TV and the couch, moving the coffee table to do so, then spent about 30 minutes searching for candles. We only ended up finding 2 so I decided to pick some up on my way home and said I was going to go shower and get ready to leave.

At about 4:15 I got out and let Tonia know I had to get dressed then I was ready. I heard her yell okay then get up to grab her suitcase and put her shoes and coat on. I quickly threw on a pair of pajamas, my shoes, and a big sweater then grabbed my phone and walked to tell her I was ready.

On the way to the airport, we listened to Louden Swain and talked about how she liked it here. Once we got there, I parked then walked with her to the ticket stand then we hugged and said bye.

When I got back to my car, I called Olive Garden and said that I wanted 2 orders of breadsticks and one tub of chicken and gnocchi soup and told them I'd be there in about 45 minutes.

After I hung up with them, I drove to the store about 10 minutes from my house and across the street from Olive Garden. Once there, I grabbed about 20 candles and a chocolate cake. Then, from there I picked up the Olive Garden and went home.

When I got home it was about 7 so I put the food in the fridge then set up the candles. I quickly texted Jared and said, "Hey what's your favorite romance movie? And can you please wear a nice pair of jeans and that black shirt I like?"

He said, "yeah sure, and idk uh the first one that popped into my head was A Walk To Remember."

I said, "okay cool thanks. See you soon," then pulled the movie up on Netflix and put my hair in a cute bun as I walked to get dressed and do my makeup.

I only did my mascara, eyebrows, and lipstick then put on a simple cute black dress. Once I was ready, I threw the food in the microwave and grabbed bowls and spoons then put those on the blanket and went to get the food, setting that next to the bowls. Then, I went to grab Jared a beer and myself a can of cream soda. As I was putting them on the blanket, Jared knocked so I yelled "just a second!" and set them up to make sure they'd stay then went and let him in.

When I let him in, he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me hard, almost impatiently like we hadn't seen each other in forever, then I grabbed his hand and led him to the living room.

When we walked into the living room, he said, "wow Zoey. This is amazing. And you look beautiful."

I smiled and blushed then said thanks and stood on my tiptoes to peck his lips. Then, we sat down and I started the movie, gave him his drink, opened my own, and served the food.

We both had 2 breadsticks and 2 bowls of soup then I went to get plates and the cake as well as grabbed him another beer and the wine bottle plus a glass for myself. We each ate one piece of cake then I laid my head in his lap and he ran his fingers through my hair (I had taken it out after we ate) until the movie finished, with me occasionally pushing myself up so we could kiss.

Once the movie was over, I turned the TV off and Jared started to get up to clean everything up. I pulled his hand and said, "babe, that can wait. Come here," and smiled then he smiled and let me pull him down. He sat in front of me on his knees so I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt him smile and we both leaned into each other as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He moved a hand to my cheek and I leaned into it then pulled away to look at him for a second. I looked into his eyes for a few seconds then my eyes roamed over his face, wanting to remember every detail, then kissed him again as my hands slide down the front of him to the hem of his shirt.

I smiled slightly because I could tell his shirt had come up a bit already and was showing a bit of skin then put my hands up his shirt and rested them on his chest. I was about to push his shirt up to pull it off when I heard something outside my living room window. I quickly pulled away, my hands still on his chest, and said, "what was that?!"

Jared said, "what was what?"

I said, "I thought I heard something in the bushes."

Jared said, "I'm sure it's just an animal or the wind or something," and pulled my face back to his.

I said, "yeah you're right," then smiled and we kissed again as I pulled his shirt off.

Once his shirt was off, he wrapped his hands back around my waist and used one hand to unhook my bra while kissing my neck as his hands went up to my shoulders and pushed my straps off. His hands went back up to holding my face and our lips reconnected as I slid the dress and my underwear off. After they were off, he laid me down on the blanket and took his pants and boxers off while still kissing me. Then, he kissed and sucked my neck and chest, making sure to do so in places easily coverable, and left quite a few marks. Finally, after he felt I'd asked enough, he kissed down my chest before coming back up to kiss me and make love to me until we both came and he collapsed onto his back next to me.

I looked over and smiled at him then propped myself up on my elbow, tracing my finger across his chest with my other hand. He smiled and looked at me then said, "Baby tonight was amazing. I love you so much."

I smiled bigger and looked down as I started blushing then he took a finger to tilt my head back so I was looking at him again and pulled my face towards him so we could kiss.

After a few seconds, I pulled away to look at him then smiled, threw my shirt on, leaned over to grab a blanket off the couch behind him while he pulled his boxers back on, then covered us with it, and laid down on his chest. He kissed my head and wrapped his arms around me then we both drifted off to sleep.

*next morning, Jared POV*

"Babe wake up!" Zoey said, sounding panicked as she shook me awake.

"What? What's going on?" I said, groggily.

"Babe, someone _was_ here last night!"

"What do you mean?!" I said as she showed me her phone. My eyes took a second to focus and then I saw it, pictures of us from last night on Twitter. It looked like a random fan account but I knew exactly who it was, Genevieve. My eyes narrowed as I got up and paced around, trying to stay calm, then dialed her number.

"Hey Jared," she said and I could _hear_ the smirk in her voice.

I said, "what did you do?!"

She said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I said, "you know **exactly** what I'm talking about."

She said, "I don't need to explain myself to you. I'm at my mom's and the kids are awake. Have fun," then hung up.

I threw my phone on the couch and sighed, running my hands down my face. Zoey walked over to me and grabbed my hands then got me to look at her and said, "Hey baby it's okay. We'll figure this out. We'll get through this, okay."

I exhaled and nodded my head then said, "yeah, you're right. I love you," then wrapped my arms around her and she nestled into my chest.

After a few seconds, I heard her sniffling and pulled away to look at her then said, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She said, "this is _not_ how I wanted people to find out about us and I know it's not how you wanted it either. I can't _believe_ she'd do this! Well, I can but I wish she hadn't. And now I have to adjust to giving up even _more_ of my privacy, which again I knew I'd have to do but UGHHHHH! I _just_ got used to having to give up some of it already because of the show."

I said, "Hey, breathe. It's okay. You're okay. I will _make sure_ you get left alone. You're not going to get blamed or hurt in any of this! This is between her and me. **Not** you, her, and me. I hate that she did this too. Like you told me, we will get through this. And, look at me," she shook her head no, " _please_ ," she looked up with tear filled eyes, "no matter what, I'm here. I'm not leaving you. I made that _same_ promise to Genevieve and I meant it then and planned to fulfill it until she cheated and plan to do the same to you. I love you more than almost anything. The only thing I love more is my kids. Okay?"

She had a small smile on her face now and was still upset but also happy. She nodded her head and leaned back onto my chest and squeezed me as she hugged me then put a hand on my chest and grabbed my shirt, still crying a little.

I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back for about 5 minutes before Jensen called me.

I kept holding her, just moved her to one side as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and pressed the answer button saying, "hello?"

Jensen said, "DUDE! HAVE YOU SEEN THE PICTURES?!"

I said, "Yes and I've already called Genevieve about it."

Jensen said, "And what'd she say?"

I said, "you know her, nothing I could use."

Jensen scoffed and Zoey was pretty calmed down but looked like a nervous kid clutching onto my side and was making small noises once in a while as Jensen said, "of course it wasn't. But, hey, you need to get on that and do damage control!"

I said, "I know. I'm about to. Bye, dude. Love ya." (What? Just because we're best friends and guys doesn't mean we don't say I love you.)

Jensen said, "Okay dude. Bye. Love ya too."

We hung up and I went on Twitter. I started a new thread and said, "yes, those pictures are me and my girlfriend. They were definitely taken without our permission and I have already talked to the person who leaked them. This is not how we wanted to become public at all. I can assure ALL OF YOU that @/zoeySPN and I didn't start seeing each other until after the divorce was started and Gen and I agreed we were no longer married. I love y'all so much and still have much love for Gen. I hope you all stay safe and are in good health. Always Keep Fighting and I will too. ❤️"

Before sending it, I asked Zoey to read it and made sure she knew that you couldn't see her face in any of the pictures so we did not have to confirm the relationship yet if she didn't want to. She was crying, I think just because of what Gen did and still processing everything, but told me that it was okay to post. I asked her about 10 times to be sure before she said, "Jared fucking Tristian fucking Padalecki, just post it before I gank you for being so annoying," and smiled.

We both laughed at that and I said okay then pressed tweet, breathing out and wrapping her in a hug as she was still crying a little.

Eventually, we moved to sit on the couch and she crawled into my lap then put her head on my shoulder and kissed my cheek a bunch of times before falling into a light sleep. I know it was a light sleep because about 5 minutes after she fell asleep, Tonia's ringtone (Heat of the Moment) went off, and I saw Zoey's eyes fly open as she sort of threw herself across the room to where it had been left on the blankets on the floor and answered, I think finally realizing that she hadn't told Tonia herself we were public.

Zoey answered as she settled back in my lap, "hey Tonia. Guessing you saw Jared's tweet?"

I could hear Tonia on the other end as she said, "yeah I did. I can't believe you didn't tell me first!"

Zoey intertwined our hands and looked at them as she played with my fingers and said, "I know! I'm sorry! After he sent the tweet out, I was honestly still crying because of the fact that _she_ [said as if Genevieve was the worst thing in the world and with a lot of hate] even did that so I wasn't thinking and once I calmed down, I fell asleep in Jared's arms."

I heard Tonia sigh then say, "well that makes sense. I'm sorry for getting mad. I didn't really think about how this might be affecting _you_. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Zoey said, "it's okay. And eh not really but I'll live."

There was silence for a minute before Tonia said, "well I'm sorry it happened like this -." then a few seconds of her not talking and I faintly hear something in the background, "Hey, listen, I gotta go but I'll call you later to talk more okay? Get some rest. I love you. Always Keep Fighting."

Zoey smiled and said, "Okay. I love you too. I will do my best to sleep and as long as you Always Keep Fighting, I will too," then hung up and cuddled back into me, falling back asleep soon after.

I smiled at the way they said bye to each other; they always said "Always Keep Fighting," "As long as you Always Keep Fighting, I will too." It made me smile each time and reminded me of how much of an impact I really had on not only Zoey's life but the rest of the fans' lives as well.

I kissed her forehead and said, "I love you, baby. You're so perfect and beautiful and all I wanted," then slowly drifted off to sleep myself.

End chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Enough, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all
> 
> Quote of the week: "Today is Tuesday... but yesterday was Tuesday too!" - Sam Winchester
> 
> I felt this quote was only fitting since all 3 of my stories this week have references to Mystery Spot and/or Heat of the Moment and that's my favorite line from that episode. Every Tuesday morning I text my friend "it was the Heat of the Moment!" then say "good morning Sammy," because that's such an iconic scene (in my mind anyway) and Heat of the Moment is our ringtone for each other. 😀


	10. Backlash

Zoey POV

I woke up a few hours later and heard the Twitter notification going crazy. I picked my phone up to see what was going on and immediately realized everyone was replying to Jared's tweet.

My heart sank as I saw some of them; "wow she can't leave anything alone," "the show was so much better without her. I wish she'd never joined and now she took my favorite couple from me too," and "just because she's a fan that's on the show doesn't mean she can get everything the rest of us want too," along with various ones commenting on my weight and looks.

I started crying then saw a few positive ones, "leave her alone! She didn't do anything!," "we have no idea what actually happened between Jared and Gen and we need to realize that as well as the fact that we're never really going to know," and "she's great in the show! She can't help what happened between Jared and Gen!," plus a bunch commenting under the weight/looks ones saying that they loved me and I looked beautiful.

After I saw those, I smiled a little and started crying even more because I was happy and sad. I let out a few loud sad sobs though and accidentally woke up Jared.

He started rubbing my back and said, "hey baby, what's wrong?"

I put my head in my hand and handed him my phone with the notifications pulled up so he could see both good and bad ones, as more kept coming in.

He stopped rubbing my back for a second and I turned around to see his hand over his mouth. Then, he started rubbing my back again and said, "I'm so sorry baby. Come here," and I curled up to his chest, soaking his shirt with my tears/sobs.

Through them I said, "I knew it would be bad but I didn't think it would be like this!!"

He wrapped his arms around me and said, "shhhh it's okay. It'll all be okay. I promise," then kissed my head and I hung onto his words. I repeated them in my head while working on calming myself down and eventually truly believed everything would be okay. He'd said the words so seriously and sincerely that I couldn't not believe them. One way or another, I knew he'd make this right.

I smiled and turned my head up to look at him and just admired how much I loved him and how great he was. He was on his phone, it looked like Twitter so probably tweeting something about the hate, so he didn't notice I was looking at him until I moved my hand to touch his cheek.

He looked at me and smiled then leaned over to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss then kissed back and leaned into his chest as he put his phone down, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head.

I smiled and picked my phone up to see what he'd said since I saw him press tweet and saw the notification come in.

He said, "To everyone sending Zoey hate, stop! She doesn't deserve it and has NOTHING to do with Gen and I's divorce. That's between Gen and I and no one else. I don't agree with ANY of this hate nor do I understand why it even exists. You guys are the most loving and supportive fandom I know but you're not acting like it and I don't appreciate it. Not only do y'all need to remember to Love Yourself First, you still need to remember to love others too. To those already showing us love and support, thank you. You are very appreciated and have brought Zoey to tears of joy with your kind words. I love all y'all, whether you're supportive of us or not, and so does Zoey, but please think about how you'd feel if what your saying was directed towards you or someone you know before pressing that tweet button. ❤️"

I was smiling and crying by the time I finished reading and turned to him to say, "thank you baby. I love you so much."

He said, "you're welcome, I just told the truth. And I love you too."

I smiled then, wanting to distract myself, I grabbed the remote and said, "let's watch some tv. Gilmore Girls okay?"

He smiled and chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair, rolled his eyes, and said, "sure, baby. Whatever you want."

I smiled and pressed play then leaned back into him, singing every word (including the background vocals) of the theme song, and smiled even bigger when I felt him shake his head at my obsession.

It wasn't even because Jared was on it that I loved it so much. Sure, it started that way but I quickly fell in love with the idea of living in a small town like Stars Hollow and Rory and Lorelai's relationship was exactly what I wanted my mom and I to have. Plus, I saw so much of myself in Rory and found some solace in the fact that when she was struggling with anything (especially school), she had a supportive circle around her. I'd even pretend Lorelai was my mom sometimes and that what she was saying was to me instead of Rory.

At the part where Dean tells Rory they can go to a bookstore and he'll watch her browse for hours, I turned to Jared and said, "Can we do that? Can you be like Dean? I mean, I love you the way you are, but like Dean is amazing."

Jared laughed and shook his head at me then said, "you have a problem - you're addicted to this damn show - but yeah sure."

I smiled and said, "thank you!" then kept watching.

We ended up watching a few episodes, though Jared fell asleep about 5 minutes into the second episode, and I fought to keep my eyes open so I could finish the 3rd one.   
  


The next day, Jared had an interview for Walker but, of course, the first half of the interview ended up being about me and how we both were.

Excerpt as follows:

Interviewer: how are you and Zoey handling this... this invasion of privacy?

Jared: we're good. It was a surprise but we already knew who did it and have already taken care of it.

Interviewer: How are the kids taking it?

Jared: the kids don't really see this kind of news and they're with Gen at the moment so I'm not sure if they know.

Interviewer: Are you going to tell them?

Jared: At some point, yeah. But, I'm not here to talk about that. The only other thing I'm going to say about this right now is that I love y'all and I want you to stop this hate and Always Keep Fighting. Now, what questions do you have about Walker?

The interviewer looked stunned that he'd change the subject like that but eventually just asked him questions about the show.

When Jared came back to the dressing room, he wrapped me in a hug and sighed.

I hugged him back and put my face into his chest as I said, "we know this would happen eventually. It'll be okay."

He kissed my head and said, "I know baby, I know," then we squeezed each other slightly and stood in the hug for a minute.

When we let go, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair then started to change back into his other shirt and shoes. After he was changed, he grabbed his coat and said, "you ready?"

I nodded, made sure I had my phone, then grabbed his hand as we walked out to the car.

He dropped me off at my apartment then went to go pick up the kids from Genevieve's.

As I waved goodbye and walked inside, my smiling facade I'd kept up slowly faded as it really set in that Jared and I were now public and everyone thought it was my fault they were broken up.

I first tried to distract myself with various chores, then a shower, and eventually watching Gilmore Girls and Supernatural, but nothing worked and soon the tears started falling without signs of stopping.

I know Jared didn't blame me and I know I shouldn't blame myself but everyone else did so why shouldn't I? Genevieve definitely did. Even so, I loved Jared with everything I had and I knew he felt the same and planned to be with him forever. Still, the fans not supporting it hurt. I know to them it seems like _I_ broke Jarevieve up and was like the worst person in the world to a lot of them but I wish they could know what actually happened just so they could see it wasn't my fault. I'd never expose Jared or Genevieve like that though, even if she basically did the same to us. I didn't like her or respect her but I wasn't going to bring myself down to her level.

After going through an episode of Gilmore Girls and an episode of Supernatural without stopping crying, I called Tonia, not realizing until after it was ringing how late it was.

I crossed my fingers and hoped I wasn't waking her up as she answered, "hello?"

I half tried to sound cheerful but knew she could hear that I was obviously still crying as I said, "hey! Um, I didn't wake you up did I?"

She said, "no. Why? What's up? What's wrong?"

I said, "nothing really. Just having a hard time adjusting to all this shit and letting my thoughts take over too much."

She said, "well what are you thinking about?"

"That it's my fault this shit happened. That I broke up the fandoms favorite fucking couple. That I love Jared more than anything and I know he feels the same but I wasn't expecting this shit to happen. I wasn't expecting it to be this hard for us to be together-"

"Okay, breathe. You're okay. It's not your fault this happened, you know that. And you didn't break up shit. Genevieve did that years ago. And everything that's worth it is never easy. You know that. For example, getting on the show wasn't easy but it was definitely worth it right?"

I kept taking deep breaths as she talked then said, "yeah, true. Just forgot that I guess," and wiped tears from my face, starting to calm down a little.

She said, "that's kinda what I'm here for. To remind you of stuff when you forget it. Are you better now?"

I said, "yeah. Thanks."

She said, "you're welcome. Is there anything else you need to talk about."

I said, "no, I'm okay. Night. Love you. Always Keep Fighting and I will too."

She said, "night. Love you too. Always Keep Fighting."

I smiled and hung up then put Gilmore Girls back on, this time enjoying the episode and singing along.

*Genevieve POV*

I was over at my mom's with the kids and she and I decided to watch Jared's interview together since the kids were playing or napping. After he changed the subject back to Walker, I knew for sure _she_ was there somewhere. I already had a feeling because he never went to those things without me backstage but I just _knew_ after he changed the subject the way he did.

I was _seething_ with rage. I still can't believe he could be so positive and okay with this. This was meant to destroy them and bring them apart but they only seemed to come closer.

Ugh, that bitch knew **exactly** what she was doing when she came onto the show! I had everything! And she took it from me! I got to do the bare minimum and stay at home all the time and still make some money. I barely even took care of the kids! But _no_! She had to come on the show and make Jared think he's in love with her then take him from me. She's the reason he left, not that bullshit 'we haven't been in love for a while and I hate cheating' shit. I _will_ make their lives a living hell, even if it's the **_last_** thing I do! The only line I won't cross is hurting my kids. She **better** not think they're hers or anything though because otherwise, she will pay. Those are **_MY_** kids, not hers! I don't care how much they may like her or say she's a good person or tell me things about her, I will never like her or look at her as anything other than a lying whore.

End chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end it on such an uh angry note but I hadn't done Gen's POV yet and felt it might be interesting so I figured I'd throw a little bit in there. Hope you liked it and the rest of the chapter! Also, sorry it's a little shorter than usual. Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Quote of the week: Always Keep Fighting and Love Yourself First because I Am Enough and I am NOT Alone and I define me. I got this. There's nothing I can't do. I love me.
> 
> So, every morning when I brush my teeth and wash my face, I repeat this mantra to myself in the mirror while looking myself in the eyes. Then, after I say "I love me," I kinda give myself a mom look for a moment then soften my expression and really look for the beauty in my face. I'm not perfect and have days where I see more/less of things I like/dislike but slowly I'm feeling better about myself and finding more things I like than dislike about my face. I started it on the first of the year and it's really helped me so I thought this week I'd share it with you guys. Y'all are welcome to use it yourself or tweak it/add to it if you want, in fact I encourage you to do so. I really suggest you come up with at least one positive thing to say to yourself every morning in the mirror because, whether you think it will or not, it really does help and I actually started looking forward to doing it after a few days. Also, if you do use this, add to it, and/or come up with your own, I'd love to hear how it's helped you or what you added to it or came up with! (Sorry this explanation ended up being kinda long but I just wanted to express how much it's helped me and how I think it'll help you. 😁)


	11. Shoshannah

Zoey POV

A few days later, Jared was at work and I was home alone, curled on the couch eating ice cream and watching Supernatural.

I know what you're thinking, "Zoey do you watch _anything_ besides SPN and Gilmore Girls?" And yes, I do but no, I really don't. 😁 They're good shows and have my favorite comfort charters.

Anyway, I was watching the first episode Eileen comes in and got the idea to see if Shoshannah would teach me sign language. It'd be a great way for me to do something when Jared's working! Plus, I've wanted to learn for a long time, I just never took the time to actually do it. And, who knows, I'll probably get a lot closer to her and become good friends. Then my only main friends here won't be guys.

I paused the episode and FaceTimed Shoshannah and said, "Hey, are you free any time soon?" 

She signed while speaking, "yeah, this weekend. Why? What's up?"

I said, "well I've been wanting to learn ASL for a long time but never did anything about it and was just watching your first episode of Supernatural and was wondering if you'd teach me? I also wanted to be closer friends with you and thought this would be a great way for that to happen."

She said, "Aw sure! I'd love to teach you!"

I smiled and said, "yay! When this weekend did you want to start? And where do you wanna do it?!"

She thought for a second and said, "what works best for you?"

I took a second then said, "my place, tomorrow? Uhh, 2 o'clock? Oooo and maybe we could make a like sleepover kinda thing out of it?!"

She laughed then said, "sure! See you then!"

I said, "cool! Thank you! Can't wait!"

_A/N - this idea is taken from a friend's fic but, if something is underlined, that means it was signed. So the "thank you," for example was signed and spoken since it's underlined and in the quotation marks. But if something is just underlined and not in quotation marks then it was only signed._

She said, "you're welcome!" 

I said, "bye! How do you sign 'I love you?'"

She showed me then I said, "I love you too," then we waved bye and hung up.

I smiled and danced a little in my seat because I was so excited as I continued eating.

Jared came in the door, taking his hat off while running his fingers through his hair, and said, "Hey babe, what's got you doing your happy dance?"

I finished chewing then said, "I just made plans for Saturday with Shoshi ( _A/N- Shoshannah said it was her nickname in an article I read)_ so she could start teaching me sign language."

Jared said, "that's great babe! What, uh, what started this?"

I said, "I've wanted to learn ASL for years. Like since I was in middle school, but no one ever taught it in schools and stuff and I'd tried to do it with apps but never really got into it. And, well, you know how much I miss you when you're gone so I was sorta on an SPN binge and was watching the episode that Eileen first appears in then started wanting to learn it again so I FaceTimed Shoshannah and asked her and she said sure! And it's gonna be a sleepover kinda thing too so tomorrow by two you have to shoo."

Jared laughed at my rhyme then said, "okay. Sounds like fun! And I'll be at work then so I'll just stay at my place tomorrow night," then sat down and kissed my head as he did so.

I smiled and did my happy dance again then got up to put the spoon in the sink and container in the trash, twirling as I took my last bite and dancing the whole way there.

I sat back down at the table then said, "so, how was work?"

He said, "it was great. We got a lot done. I'm still getting used to the differences between Walker and Supernatural though."

I said, "yeah, I'm sure. But, hey you need to go get in the shower. You're all sweaty and as much as I love how hot it makes you look, I'm not cuddling up to you like that."

Jared laughed and said, "okay okay. I get the point. I'm going. Love you," then kissed my head and walked out.

I smiled and walked back to the couch to finish the episode of Supernatural. When that ended, I went on my phone until Jared came out of the shower.

He came out with his script and sat on the couch with his legs up. I sat between them and grabbed my book then started reading as he practiced lines. About 5 minutes later, I got bored and curious so I laid down then snuck my head under his script and back up against his chest so I could see and said, "Hey babe. What you doing?"

He laughed and said, "you're lucky you're cute," then kissed my head.

I smiled and said, "thanks. You need help with your lines?"

Jared shook his head then said, "you're bored aren't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "eh. Mostly I just wanna find out what happens next and I've got an advantage I thought I'd use."

He laughed again then said, "okay well just read along then okay."

I smiled and said, "okay!"

*Jared's POV*

About 20 minutes later, Zoey was asleep with her head on my arm and her book barely in her hand. I smiled and kissed her head then took her book, marked the page, and set it on the table. I covered us up with the blanket and continued going over my lines for a few more scenes.

Eventually, I could barely keep my eyes open so I put my script on top of her book then gently picked her up a little so I could lay down. Once I was more comfortable, I placed her back on me and she moved, waking up slightly. I shhh'd her then ran my fingers through her hair until she fell asleep and followed soon after.

*Zoey POV*

I woke up the next morning in Jared's arms and smiled. Then, I heard Jared groan and lifted my head to look at him. He opened his eyes and saw me, smiled and said, "good morning baby."

I said, "Hey baby," then pushed myself up to kiss him.

After, he reached behind him to grab his phone as I said, "you know how hot you are with bed head?" 

He said, "Thanks baby," then glanced at his phone and said, "oh shit! Babe! I gotta go!"

I jumped up and said, "why what time is it?!"

He said, "10 o'clock! I gotta be there in 30 minutes!"

I said, "oh okay well go get in the shower and I'll get your stuff together. Love you."

He said, "okay thank you! Love you too!"

About 15 minutes later, he rushed out of the bathroom dressed in his Walker outfit - only missing his hat, that I had in my hand - and threw his jacket on then grabbed his lunch I'd made from the counter. He grabbed the hat from me and put it on then leaned down to kiss my cheek. I stood on my tiptoes to peck his lips then said, "Mr. Walker you're looking handsome this morning."

Jared laughed then tipped his hat and said, "thank you beautiful."

I said, "you're welcome. And I put your stuff in your car by the way."

He said, "okay thank you, baby," then wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in for a quick kiss before rushing out the door as we said, "love you!"

After Jared left, I went back to bed for about an hour, getting up at noon. Then, I took a shower and got dressed; I wore a simple black tank top and shorts. By that time it was about 1 so I put on some music and swept then did the dishes.

As I was pulling a drink from the fridge, Shoshannah knocked and I said, "perfect timing," then let her in.

We waved hi then hugged and I asked her if she wanted anything to drink as we were sitting down.

Out of habit, she signed as she talked and said, "no thank you."

I said, "okay. So, how are you doing?"

She said, "good! Acting on Grey's is so much fun! But also super tiring too sometimes."

I said, "I can imagine! I missed having you on set though. It was no fun being the only girl on set again."

She said, "I missed you too!"

I smiled then said, "we need to hang out more often."

She said, "yes, I agree."

I smiled again and said, "okay so where do we start?!"

She said, "well, do you know any sign language or are you a complete beginner?"

I said, "I already know thank you, eat, please, more, and milk. I think those were all right? Then, just by watching you now, I picked up good, yes, and I missed you."

She said, "those were all right. Good job! Cool! So, a good place to get started then would be fingerspelling. The easiest way to do that is to learn the alphabet and then practice signing a few different words. And if you still want to do more after, we can do numbers a little and then maybe some common signs."

I said, "cool! Sounds good to me!"

She smiled and said, "you're soaking this all up like a sponge!"

I said, "yeah when I really wanna learn something I tend to do that."

She said, "great! Let's get started."

We spent about half an hour going through the alphabet and making sure all my finger placements were right. Then, she had me spell out my full name (Zoey Kate Lawrence), her first name, and for fun (and so I could practice to impress him later), I spelled out Jared's full name.

After that, we took a 10 minute break and we both texted/called people back that we needed to then we moved on to numbers. She taught me 1-20, which took about 20 minutes because 16-19 were kinda tricky. Once we finished that, she taught me the signs for I love you, what's you're name, my name is, water, friend, dog, and cat.

When I got all the signs down, I asked her to help me make a video for Jared showing off how easily I was picking it up already.

She said yes, of course, then we sat close enough that you could see us both on the screen then I pressed record.

I waved then said, "Hey babe I just wanted to make a video for you showing off all I've learned so far because I'm picking everything up super easy," then I turned to Shoshannah and said, "I was thinking you could like tell me something to spell or sign and then I could do it?"

She said, "yeah. Sounds good to me. Do you want to start with the alphabet?"

I nodded my head and started going through it, saying the letter as I was doing it.

When I finished that, she named off the numbers as I did those then she said to spell my full name, her name, and Jared's full name again. I did so, again saying the letters as I signed them, then we finally did the signs.

For those, we sorta turned it into a conversation. I started and said, "What's your name?"

She said, "My name is Shoshannah," fingerspelling out her name, then said, "what's your name?"

I said, "my name is Zoey. Would you like some milk, water, or something to eat?," finger spelling the words I hadn't learned yet.

She said, "no thank you. Will you be my friend, please?"

I said, "yes. I love you."

She said, "I love you too. Do you have a dog or a cat?"

I said, "I have a cat," then we smiled and showed the sign for I miss(ed) you, good, more, and cool. 

Then, I said, "bye," I love you and I miss you! and ended the video, sending it to him.

I hugged her then said, "thank you! That was amazing! I love it!"

She said, "you're welcome! What do you want to do now?"

I said, "let's order a pizza and eat that and a bunch of candy and just stay up late watching movies."

She laughed then said, "okay! You order the pizza and I'm going to get ready for bed. Is it okay if I shower?"

I said, "yeah the guest room is here and the bathroom for it is right here," getting up to show her.

She said, "great! Thanks," then walked into the bathroom.

I called the pizza place and ordered a large with everything and a large with half sausage and half pepperoni then got the snacks pulled out. I had some Red Vines, popcorn, ice cream, and of course chocolate.

I was finishing setting everything up on the floor as Shoshannah walked out and the pizza guy knocked. I asked her to get the pizza then pulled up Netflix. 

She walked back into the living room with the pizza and I said, "hey, what are we watching? Romance? Comedy? Scary?"

She said, "how about one of each? And the scary one first."

I said, "okay! How does Underwater with Kristen Stewart sound?

She said, "Sounds good to me!"

I said cool as she sat down next to me and we opened the pizzas.

After that movie, we were both stuffed from the pizza and ice cream so I said, "how about we just watch one more movie and make it a rom com?"

She said, "sure! Anything you have in mind?"

I said, "yeah. Have you ever seen Ten Inch Hero? It's got Ackles and Dee in it."

She laughed then said, "you really have been spending too much time with Jared. But, no I don't think I have."

I said, "what? Because I said Ackles?"

She said, "yes!"

I shrugged and said, "sorry. Let's watch Ten Inch Hero then?"

She said, "okay," and smiled then I put it on.

_A/N - I've only ever found it on YouTube and then I also ordered the DVD from Amazon and if you've never seen it, I recommend it. It's funny and Jen and Dee both look so cute in it and their characters' relationship is so sweet._

I leaned on the back of the couch and pulled my blanket over my lap as Shoshannah laid down on her side so she could still see the TV.

About 15 minutes in, Shoshannah was asleep and I decided to lay down on the couch. I ended up watching the whole movie, though I went in and out a few times, then turned everything off and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I love Shoshannah and have actually started to teach myself ASL because I've been kind of obsessed with her lately so everything that Shoshannah taught Zoey is what I've learned so far. I've learned a little bit more than that but I thought that what I wrote was a good place to start. Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Quote of the Week: "I don't think I ever allowed myself to hope or think about anything else than the step directly above the one we were standing on at the time." - Shoshannah Stern
> 
> Shoshannah said this in an interview I read and she was talking about when she was making "This Close," a TV series that she and her friend wrote and starred in, but I still found this relatable. I relate to this in a lot of different little ways but a big way is when I'm really really depressed because all I do is tend to focus on the next thing I need to do and just sort of go from there. There are days where all I can focus on is what I need to get done and don't allow myself to hope for things to get better or see how things could get better. I think we all struggle with this at some point and sometimes, like writing something, only focusing on the step ahead can be a good thing. But, we still should look at the bigger picture and have hope that what we want will come to us and will happen for us. It's a lot easier said than done, but I encourage y'all to continue looking at the bigger picture of things and have hope for the things you want.


	12. Divorce Finalized

Jared POV

Sunday. Finally. The divorce will be final in a few hours.

We were just going to James' office since the kids were choosing who to live with and we didn't want them to worry or freak out. Zoey was coming too to help out with them so this was going to be interesting.

*skip to courthouse, James' room*

Genevieve and I went in with James and the judge while Zoey stayed in the hall with the kids until they were needed.

We went through all the paperwork and signed everything, understanding that it would take a few days to be processed and that whoever didn't get the kids would still get them every other weekend.

Then, we had Zoey and the kids come in. Zoey was holding Tom on her hip with O holding her hand. Shep ran to hug me as O let go of her hand and hugged Gen's leg.

First, the judge turned to Odette and said, "Odette, sweetie, who would you like to live with?"

She looked nervous so he said, "there's no right or wrong answer and you'll still get to see both mom and dad, okay."

She nodded her head then said, "I want to live with mom."

The judge said okay then paused to write something on the papers. Next, he turned to Shep and said, "Austin, who would you like to live with? Again, no right or wrong answer and you don't have to pick your mom because your sister did."

Shep looked up at me and said, "I want to live with you, Dad!"

I smiled and said, "okay Sheppie," as I saw Genevieve's face turn into a scowl out of the corner of my eye.

The judge wrote something on the papers again then turned to Tom and said, "Thomas, you're up."

Tom leaned into Zoey's shoulder then said, "Dad!"

The judge smiled and finished the paperwork as I saw Genevieve's face change completely and her anger really flared up. I knew we had to get out of there quickly before she couldn't hold it in any longer and prayed the judge was almost done.

After about 30 long seconds, he said, "okay you guys are good," then smiled.

I smiled back and said, "thank you," then gave Zoey a look of 'hurry up, she's gonna blow' so we could get out quickly.

Once out of the room, I grabbed Tom from Zoey and grabbed Shep's hand then pulled them to the side as Genevieve made O come by me.

She went up to Zoey and pointed her finger in her face then said, "you fucking bitch! You took my boys from me! I don't know WHAT you did to them but they will NEVER be yours! They are MINE! And no matter how hard you try, you will never replace me! Not with Jared. Not with the boys. Not with anyone!"

Zoey backed up a few steps, putting her hands up, and said, "I'm not sure what you're talking about. I didn't do anything to any of them except be myself and love them and treat them nicely. I'm sorry the boys chose Jared but that's not my fault. That's _yours_. All I did was treat Jared and your kids like human beings. Maybe if you did more than yell at them or Jared they'd want to be around you," then walked out. 

Genevieve stood there fuming and in shock as I shook my head then guided the kids out after Zoey.

She walked out to the steps and I stopped next to her as she said, "sorry for that but I couldn't just stand there and say nothing. There's so much more I wanted to say though but I didn't want to start more stuff."

I gave her a side hug and said, "it's okay baby, it's okay. I wouldn't have expected you to say nothing."

Genevieve POV

I was so pissed. I couldn't BELIEVE that the boys chose Jared instead of me! I was the one home with them all the time. I was the one who was there when they woke up and went to bed. I didn't always make them breakfast but it was more than he did! And I was around WAYYYY more than he was. Even now when he's filming here. He still has the same type of schedule as before! It HAD to be because of her. Because she did something. She was trying to take my kids from me and I wasn't going to let it happen. They're MINE! And so is Jared. I don't care what that fucking paper says.

As we walked out of the room, I couldn't take it; I HAD to say something.

I got in her face and said, "you fucking bitch! You took my boys from me! I don't know WHAT you did to them but they will NEVER be yours! They are MINE! And no matter how hard you try, you will never replace me! Not with Jared. Not with the boys. Not with anyone!"

Then, she backed up a little and said, "I'm not sure what you're talking about. I didn't do anything to any of them except be myself and love them and treat them nicely. I'm sorry the boys chose Jared but that's not my fault. That's _yours_. All I did was treat Jared and your kids like human beings. Maybe if you did more than yell at them or Jared they'd want to be around you," then walked out.

Jared and the kids followed her out as I stood there, still fuming. She had no right to say those things! Sure I yelled a lot but that's because no one listened otherwise. That's not MY fault.

I stormed out and took a deep breath as I saw them then walked up and grabbed Odette's hand as I said, "let's go, Odette," pulling on her slightly.

She pulled away from me and went to hug Jared then ran to hug Zoey's legs and said, "I love you Oey."

Zoey smiled and said, "I love you too bugaboo."

I said, "Odette. Now!" and started to walk to the car, not really caring if she was following me.

When I got to the car, I waited for her to get there then put her in her seat then drove off.

Since I was finally by myself, my anger facade dropped and I started crying.

Odette said, "mommy? What's wrong?"

I said, "nothing sweetie. I'm okay."

Truthfully, I loved those kids and Jared more than my life. I cheated so much because I felt like Jared didn't even look at me in any way other than the kids' mother. The yelling and drinking were all I knew how to do. My parents yelled. At me. At each other. At everything. I stayed so distant from the kids because after Tom was born, we got a nanny so I could sleep more and then she and Tom loved each other so much that we didn't have the heart to fire her. And before I knew it she'd ended up kinda taking my place. I didn't want to start anything because of Jared being gone so again, I just let it be and did what I could with them. Jared was all I had left in the relationship but I felt like I lost him a while ago. I know Zoey wasn't to blame, I just didn't know who to blame. Honestly, I'm glad Jared found her. She really is sweet and must be good with the kids. They don't tell most people they love them. It took them a while to even warm up to Dee like that and they still weren't that loving in most ways with her like they were with Zoey. I'll never tell her any of that though.

I pulled up to my mom's house, still crying and lost in my thoughts, and said, "O go ahead and go inside. Tell your grandma I'll be in in a minute."

She said, "okay mama," then crawled upfront to hug me and ended up sitting in my lap for a few minutes.

Eventually, I sent her inside and worked on drying my tears then went inside myself and was told dinner was almost ready as I went to my room.

Jared POV

I was so excited to have my boys. I wish O had chosen me too but that's okay because she was always a mama's girl so that was kind of expected.

After they left, Zoey and I walked the boys to my car then I asked her if she wanted to come over.

She said, "yeah maybe in a little bit. I've got another ASL lesson with Shoshannah so I actually need to get home.

I said, "oh okay. Have fun! I love you," then leaned down to kiss her.

She said, "I will! I love you too!" then walked to her car.

I turned to the boys and said, "Hey guys do you wanna go get an animal with me? Any kind, you pick."

They yelled "yeah!" then Tom asked for a goat and Shep asked for another horse.

I laughed then said, "Sheppie we've got horses already. How about when we get home you can pick one out for yourself and then maybe I'll teach you how to ride a little bit."

Shep said, "yay!!" then I said, "Tom do you really want a goat?"

Tom said, "yup!"

I laughed and said, "why?"

He said, "because I wanna name it Billy!!"

I shook my head then said, "okay. Let's go."

*skip to the weekend, Jared POV - dropping the kids off and getting O*

"Daddy!!" Odette yelled as she hugged my leg.

Genevieve, who had opened the door, put her hand on her hip and dryly said, "hey Jared," then looked at the boys and said, "hey guys! How are you?"

They said, "hi mom. Good," as they gave her hugs then went to put their bags down before coming back to hug me.

After they hugged me and O said bye to Genevieve, I grabbed her hand to walk her to the car. She skipped and jumped the whole way, humming something.

As I climbed in the car she said, "daddy can we go get ice cream?"

I smiled and said, "sure baby."

She smiled back then said, "can Zoey come?!"

I said, "I don't know. Do you wanna call her and ask?"

She smiled and yelled, "YEAH!!"

I said okay then handed her my phone and said, "here, you know what to do."

She giggled then went to her number in my contacts and I heard the FaceTime tone shortly after.

Zoey answered on the second ring, knowing it was probably a kid, "hey kiddo what's up?"

We haven't been keeping our relationship a secret really, we just haven't sat them down and explained thoroughly what was going on so until we did, Zoey knew that it was probably the kids FaceTiming her and to answer differently.

"Oey! We're getting ice cream! Do you wanna come?!"

I heard Zoey laugh then said, "sure. Where are you guys going?"

I leaned back and said, "uhhhhh O where do you wanna go?"

"Dairy Queen!!"

I laughed then said, "okay. Zoey you wanna meet me at the one over by Genevieve's moms?"

Zoey said, "sure! I'll be there in about 15 mins!"

I said, "okay sounds good!" as O continued to talk to Zoey while she got ready and I drove there.

When we got there, O said, "Zoey we're here! Where are you?!"

Zoey said, "I'm about to get in the car. See you in a few minutes! Love you!" then I heard her blow Odette a kiss.

Odette said, "love you!" and blew a kiss back then handed me my phone as I opened her door to get her out.

Zoey got there about 5 minutes later and the 3 of us each ordered a burger and fries plus a blizzard. While we were in line, O said, "daddy, I wanna live with you now."

I bent down as Zoey ordered for us and said, "why do you want to do that?"

She said, "all mommy does is yell and I don't like it. I even asked her to stop like Tom does and she still didn't stop."

I hugged her then said, "okay baby. We'll figure it out okay? I promise."

As we pulled apart she nodded her head and I saw tears form in her eyes as she said, "okay daddy," then hugged my neck and said, "I love you."

I said, "I love you too baby," as I stood up and Zoey walked next to me to grab my wallet from my pants while I rubbed O's back to calm her down.

After we got the food, we sat down and O was calmed down after some love and tickles from us both (but mainly Zoey). We talked and had fun for like 2 hours before O started to literally fall asleep on Zoey's shoulder.

I said, "Odette sweetie give Zoey hugs. You're falling asleep baby. Time to go."

She hugged Zoey's neck, trying to pretend to be wide awake, and said, "I want her to come home too!"

Zoey and I laughed as I gave her a look that said 'you wanna?'

Zoey kissed O's head then said, "okay sweetie. I'll meet you guys there okay?"

Odette nodded her head then said, "can you sleep with me?!"

I smiled - Odette loved her so much and Zoey loved Odette just as much - as Zoey said, "sure baby. I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

Odette said okay then got in the car as Zoey and I hugged and kissed then she walked to her car and followed us home.

When we got to my house, Zoey carried her to bed then climbed in with her, wrapping her arms around her.

Zoey smoothed Odette's hair and kissed her temple then said, "good night bugaboo."

She said, "good night Oey. Good night Dad," as I kissed her head too then leaned over to peck Zoey's lips.

As I walked out, Zoey laid down and closed her eyes. I stopped in the doorway to take a picture then smiled and got ready for bed, never losing the smile. The two most important girls in my life loved each other more than they loved me and I couldn't have asked for anything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - some twists!! And a sweet ending! Hope you enjoyed! Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Quote of the Week: "This one... and all of the others. All of them. Just their existence makes them divine because God is in everything." - Jack 
> 
> Jack said this when he was taking his "test" to get Adam's rib so he could become the bomb and I just love it so much and find so much truth and beauty in it. We are all divine and beautiful and perfect because God is in all of us. God created all of us and we exist because of him. Everything, down to each blade of grass, is divine because it is a part of God and God is a part of it.


	13. Disney Surprise

*skip like 2 months because I'm bad with time; Jared got custody of O; Zoey POV*

"Hey, can you go help the twins finish getting ready? They're asking for you and refuse my help." Dee said as she came downstairs.

"Yeah, of course! Anything specific you want them to wear?" I said and stood up.

"Their Mickey shirts and hats if you can please?" Dee said.

"Okay!" I said and walked to the twins' room.

Jared and Jensen finally had a day off together so they, Dee, and I were taking the twins, JJ, Tom, Shep, and O to Disney. I had been practically living at Dee and Jensen's for the last week or so because the boys both had super busy schedules and Shoshannah had to go shoot somewhere else for a while and neither Dee nor I wanted to be alone that much.

Since Jared got custody of Odette she's been doing so good. I'm so proud of how far she's come. She was always an amazing kid but she's been so good the last month and a half and it's insane. Genevieve still gets her and the boys every other weekend so she still sees her mom at least. I think Genevieve has even come around a little bit. She's been slightly nicer to me lately, anyway. Either way, no matter the reason, I'm happy she's being better because I hated how I felt around her before.

Once I finally wrestled the twins into their shirts and ears, I walked them downstairs and showed their mom then she and I took a bunch of pictures.

About a minute later, JJ ran to us then said, "WHAT ABOUT ME?! I WANT PICTURES TOO!"

Dee and I laughed then she said, "okay. You ready for your close up?!" and we pretended to be paparazzi.

JJ nodded her head and started posing. I took about 100 pictures, the twins joining in on some, before Jared and Jensen walked in. They had insisted on going to get the four of us matching ears and shirts but by the amount of bags they had and because of how long they were gone, Danneel and I knew right away it turned into a mini shopping trip.

"Boys what did you get?!" Dee said as they set everything on the couch.

"Nothing!" they said in unison and quickly walked to get ready as Dee was already looking through the bags.

The whole time she was shaking her head and muttering about how Jensen was never getting sent to the store again. I smiled and laughed until I got my shirt thrown at me and was told to go change.

When I was done, Dee had changed into hers and was holding 2 pairs of ears while yelling up the stairs for the boys to hurry up.

She handed me my ears then said, "okay!! We're leaving without you!!"

Shortly after, J2 came running downstairs laughing and acting like little kids. Danneel and I shook our heads and laughed as we all walked outside and piled into the cars. Jensen drove one car with him, Dee, Shep, Arrow, and Zepp while Jared drove the other one with him, JJ, Tom, Odette, and I in it.

When we got there, we got our passes then walked around looking for a place to eat. Finally, we settled on a burger place and we each got one then we walked around looking for a ride.

Once we decided on a ride, we stood and finished eating then started to figure out who would stay back with the kids since they couldn't go on it.

I offered to stay and Jared said, "I'll stay with you so you don't have to go alone."

I said, "no it's okay babe. I mostly planned on watching the kids today anyway."

They all looked at me confused as he said, "what! Why?!"

I smiled and looked down as I put my hands around my stomach. I saw Dee smile since she caught on but the boys didn't seem to get it so I said, "babe. I'm pregnant."

He smiled, taking a few seconds for it to actually stick, before he said, "wait, seriously?!"

I smiled wider and nodded my head as his smile turned into a goofy in love smile as he pulled me into a hug and whisper yelled, "I'm so happy!" in my ear.

I hugged back and said, "me too!" as we pulled apart. I then was quickly drowning in red hair as Dee pulled me into a hug and squealed when she let go.

I laughed and said, "shhhh! I don't want people knowing just yet."

She said, "oh yeah. Sorry."

Jensen pulled me into a side hug then said, "congrats Z! How far are you?"

I said, "not completely sure but I think at least like 4 weeks. I have an appointment in a few days to find out for sure."

Jared said, "when?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

I said, "Friday at 4. And because I wasn't sure of your work schedule yet."

He said, "well no matter what I'll be there, I promise. You forget I'm an exec now so I have a little more say. Plus, I've known the network people for at least 15 years so they're more understanding."

I smiled and said okay then pecked his lips and told them I'd take the kids to get ice cream across from the ride.

After we got our ice cream, I took the kids to the little kid play area next to the ride and we ate it then as they finished they ran off to play.

After the other 3 were done with the ride, they came over to us and Jared pecked my lips then went to go sneak up on the kids.

They all came back then we figured out what to do next and decided to go play some games.

Dee and I kicked J2's butts at the ring toss game and the little squirting game where you have to get the rocket or whatever to the top first. Jensen did beat us at basketball though and Jared, I think mainly because of his height, won at that strength tester game where you have to ring the bell.

Then, we went to the water park for a little bit and I stayed in the lazy river and went on the kiddie rides with the little ones.

After the water park closed, we went to get something to eat and while Jensen went to order food, Dee took the kids to wash their hands, though I'm pretty sure that was just her excuse since she knew Jared and I would want time to talk.

Once she left, I said, "Jared, how are we gonna do this? I'm excited and happy and everything but I mean we're not even married and still kinda not really out to the public. Like yeah we are but the hate and stuff still hasn't died down much. A pregnancy announcement is the _last_ thing that'll help."

He said, "it's okay babe. We'll figure it out. We always do. And so what. Fuck the haters. Genevieve STILL gets death threats. And hey your apartment isn't really big enough for 2 plus I hate being away from you and really am gonna hate being away from my baby so why don't you just... move in with me?"

I said, "really?!"

He said, "yeah!"

I smiled and said, "okay!" as Dee came back with the kids. When she sat down I gave her the look of 'hey something just happened, check your phone when I'm done' then started typing, grinning the whole time.

Once I texted her, Dee grabbed her phone and said, "oh my gosh," out loud before covering her mouth, and then she and I started giggling. We were calming down when Jensen sat down and handed everyone their food.

After we ate, we went to a few more rides then grabbed some cotton candy and sat on a sidewalk while we waited for the parade to start. When that was over, most of the kids were doing their best to just stand straight so they somehow got carried to the cars.

Everyone got put in the correct cars then the adults hugged and said bye before leaving.

At Jared's house, all 3 kids wanted me to carry them in and sleep with them so we ended up having a sleepover on the living room floor. Odette was on my left side, Shep between Jared and me, and Tom on top of me.

*next morning*

We all woke up at about 10 and Jared needed to be at work at noon so he got ready while I made breakfast. At about 11 Jared came downstairs and kissed my cheek then said, "Hey babe would it be okay if you dropped the kids off at Gen's today? Normally I take them on my way but she's not going to be home until 1 she said."

I said, "yeah sure," then smiled and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek as he made his lunch.

When he was done, he quickly ate then gave everyone hugs and kisses, and left. I told the kids to finish eating and then we needed to get them dressed and their stuff together so we could leave.

After I'd finally grabbed the last toy and tied the last shoe, everyone piled into my car then we left.

At Genevieve's mom's, the boys got out first and ran inside. I helped Odette out of her car seat then asked her to help me bring bags in. When we got to the door, Genevieve was standing there and O ran then hugged her legs as she said, "mom! Guess what!"

She said, "what baby!"

Odette said, "Oey's pregnant!"

I swallowed hard and lost some color in my face as I thought 'oh shit O, what did you just start' but was surprised when Genevieve said, "congrats!" then looked at Odette and said, "why don't you go inside? I wanna talk to Zoey alone for a minute okay?"

Odette said, "okay!" and ran off as Genevieve stepped out and closed the door.

I backed up, a little nervous again, and she smiled then said, "hey, I wanted to apologize for what I said before. I was just upset and wanted to blame everything on everyone else and... I'm sorry. You are really good with the kids and I think you're good for Jared and I'm happy they're happy."

I said, "Wow Gen. Um, I know that was hard to say and probably even realize so thank you. It means a lot. What made you realize that or want to say something?"

She said, "well I kinda always knew I just didn't want to admit it to myself and when I finally did, I realized how horrible I was to you and wanted to apologize."

I smiled and said, "I appreciate it. And I accept your apology. Thank you," and put my arm out for a quick hug.

She smiled and hugged back then, as she turned to walk back into the house, I looked down and said, "hey Gen can I ask you one question?"

She said, "sure!"

I said, "why do it? Why cheat? Did you forget you loved him?"

Genevieve said, "honestly?" and I nodded.

She said, "No. I never forgot I loved him. I still _do_ love him. He just got super involved with the show and the fans and then I did the same with the kids and somewhere along the way I forgot _he_ loved _me_ and I thought he only looked at me as his kids mom so I went and tried to find love in other ways and other people."

I said, "oh. Well he definitely never stopped loving you. That I could see by how he looked at you in pictures and the way that I could just feel his heart smiling, even though I wasn't there, and by how hurt he was every time he told me about something that happened. Even after he found out you cheated he loved you and I believe even now he still does."

She said, "yeah I realize now that I'm an idiot. But, I'm glad he has you."

I gave her a small smile then said thank you and gave her another hug.

As I walked away, I texted Jared and said, "Babe! Call me when you can! I made some more progress with Genevieve!" then called Tonia as I got in my car, putting her on speaker when she answered. 

"Hey what's up!"

I said, "hey. You're not gonna BELIEVE what just happened!"

She said, "girl spill the tea!!"

I said, "I just had to drop the kids off at Genevieve's moms and talked to her a little bit."

Tonia said, "what did she say?! How was she?!"

I said, "she was actually really nice and we had a good conversation. I think she's starting to realize a lot of her mistakes and want to be a better person."

Tonia said, "that's good! Do you think you'll end up being friends with her?"

I said, "I'm not sure. Maybe."

"That's cool! Does she know you're pregnant?"

"Yeah. Odette told her. That's why she and I started talking."

"Oh."

"Yeah. She said congrats and then we talked and she opened up a little bit and even said that she's still in love with Jared but is glad I'm in his and the kids lives."

"That's great! I think."

"Yeah, it is! Oh hey Jared's calling me so gotta go!"

"Okay bye! Love ya! Always Keep Fighting and I will too."

"Bye! Love you too! Always Keep Fighting."

I hung up then answered Jared's call and said, "hey babe!"

He said, "hey! Got your text. What happened?!"

I said, "nothing too much but we talked and she just kinda admitted some stuff to me and we just had a nice calm conversation and I think we're on our way to becoming friends."

Jared said, "that's great! How'd the conversation start?"

"O told her that I was pregnant."

"Oh? How'd that go?"

"Good! She just said congrats and then sent O inside and we talked for a minute and even hugged."

"That's amazing!"

He lowered his voice as I heard someone calling directions in the background and he said, "I gotta go babe! Love you! Glad you got somewhere again."

"Okay. Love you too! Hey I think I'm gonna go start packing a little. Is it okay if I bring stuff over to your house if I decide to?"

"Yeah of course! Love you."

I smiled then said, "okay. Bye love you," then drove home and packed with Supernatural playing in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - hope y'all liked it! Enjoy! Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Quote of the Week: "It's so much better to be your authentic self." - Genevieve Padalecki
> 
> Two out of my three fics have a lot of Gen this week and I've been kinda obsessed with her this week so I thought I'd share one of my favorite quotes of hers. This one kinda explains itself so I don't have much to say about it except that I love it and it's become a permanent part of my phone background, even though I end up editing it almost every week.


	14. Hate Love

Genevieve POV

I went out for the night to hopefully take my mind off everything and relax and have fun. It's close to Valentine's Day and I miss Jared really bad so I was wanting to do something instead of sit and cry but it didn't work and I just ended up getting drunk.

After downing about 10 shots, I just didn't care anymore and decided to go over to Jared's and get him back. I fucking missed him and dammit he was MINE!

I left the bar and went to his house then knocked on the door and yelled, "Jared! Open up!"

Zoey POV

Jared and I were upstairs in his, sorry our, room unpacking some boxes I'd brought over when I heard knocking and someone yelled, "Jared! Open up!"

He was in the bathroom so I said, "babe, there's someone at the door. I'm gonna go see. Meet me there when you're done."

I heard him say okay then headed downstairs.

I opened the door and saw Genevieve. We both looked confused as hell as we echoed each other, "Zoey?!" "Genevieve?!"

We stared each other down for a minute, still not completely trusting the other, until we heard Jared's voice as he came around the corner, "Babe! Who was at the door?"

We both looked in his direction as he snaked an arm around my waist and said, "Genevieve! What are you doing here?!"

She said, "Jared... I still love you!"

Jared said, "Genevieve, are you... drunk?"

Genevieve nodded her head and said, "I want you back Jared. I never stopped loving you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Please... take me back."

Jared said, "Genevieve... come and get out of the cold."

She came inside and we closed the door then Jared continued, "I love you too. I always will but, I'm with Zoey now. I'm sorry. I do accept your apology though."

Genevieve started crying and looked between Jared and me for a minute then said, "well.. what about- what about just for tonight? I mean... you said you still love me and you love Zoey and I can see why. She's gorgeous as hell so...?"

Jared looked at me and said, "Ummm I don't know."

I said, "Jared I never had a crush on only one half of Jarevieve, and even now, that attraction hasn't changed so even though she's drunk off her ass, it feels great that she called me gorgeous and just the offer itself is a dream so really, whatever you want to do babe."

Jared said, "you won't be mad?"

I shook my head and said, "no babe. We'd only be living out one of my biggest damn fantasies," smiling at what came to my mind.

He nodded then turned back to Genevieve and shrugged then said sure.

She smiled and slipped out of her coat to reveal the dress she wore in French Mistake (my favorite dress/picture of her ever - did she read my mind?)

I looked her up and down then glanced at Jared and saw he was doing the same then mentally said fuck it, went for it, and kissed her. She kissed back and I could feel Jared's eyes on us so I stopped for a second to say, "babe, go clear a path in the room. We'll be there in a second."

Jared stuttered out an okay then walked upstairs as Genevieve and I went back to making out; her hands in my hair and mine roaming all over but mostly on her ass.

After a minute she took her heels off and we walked upstairs as I took my shorts and tank top off, leaving them on the stairs, figuring I'd surprise Jared.

Genevieve was so drunk I had to help her up the stairs but once we got to the top, I pulled her to me again to kiss her as I unzipped her dress then pushed the straps off her shoulders so it fell to the floor. We both giggled and gave each other about 10 short kisses, each with a hand on the others' cheek, before I grabbed her hand and we walked to the room.

I opened the door to see Jared laying on the bed with his shirt already off. Genevieve and I got on the bed, one on either side of him, and I leaned down to kiss him as Genevieve took his belt and pants off and he unhooked my bra then hers too, somehow.

After she took his pants off, she pulled me away from Jared so she could have her turn at kissing him. It then became clear to me that she was actually trying to get him back by showing him what he was missing because she climbed on top of him and overdid everything.

I was kinda pissed but at the same time weirdly turned on by the thought and also didn't really care because, well, I got them both.

After a minute or so, I got jealous so I pushed her off and got on in her place, running my fingers through his hair and telling him how much I loved him the whole time.

He ended up finishing so I got off and got on top of Genevieve, kissing her. While we were making out, Jared went to eat her out, and her moans only encouraged Jared and me more and even caused a few moans to escape my own mouth. Since she had both of us, she came pretty quickly then grabbed my face in her hands, smiled, kissed me, and said, "your turn."

I smiled back, kissed her back, grinding on her a little, before I said okay, but thought 'hell fucking yeah!' as we switched places.

Genevieve started kissing me and made out with me for a minute while she had one hand in my hair and the other gripping my side before she trailed kisses down my chest, leaving small marks on my neck and stomach - hopefully where they weren't visible - and started to eat me out.

Jared took over kissing me and we made out for a minute before I pushed him away and said, "babe, just her."

He looked slightly hurt/offended but backed away and watched with one hand in my hair and the other on my chest. When I was done, I pulled Genevieve back up for more kisses (I was taking all I could get while I could get it, okay?) then, when I needed to breathe, she stayed on top of me but leaned over to kiss Jared while grinding on me a little.

Man watching them was hot but I missed Jared's lips on mine so, after a few seconds, I moved her face away from his and kissed him deeper and longer with her still on top of me, her hands holding my hips.

We switched between kissing him and each other a few times before Jared said he was tired and wanted to shower. We both offered to shower with him but he just kissed me, - I turned it into a short makeout session to show Genevieve that he was still mine - kissed her cheek, then walked to the bathroom.

Genevieve and I kissed one more time then laid down with my arms around her and her hair in my face. When Jared climbed into bed, I was barely awake but felt him wrap his arms around us as he kissed my head and whispered, "I love you Z," and that was the last thing I remember before falling asleep.

Genevieve POV

I woke up in Zoey's arms and with a massive headache. As the events of last night became clear, I said, "shit!" and wriggled out of the tangle of arms and bodies, which woke both Zoey and Jared up.

They both stretched and Zoey said, "what- what's going on? Is everything okay?"

I shook my head and said, "no! Last night was a mistake and never should've happened!"

Zoey said, "well you're the one that came here and tried to take MY man back."

I said, "I know... and I'm- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I really don't want him back. I was just upset and lonely. I love Jared and I always will but I'm glad he has you and I didn't mean most of what I said last night. I did mean the part about you being gorgeous though." I took Zoey's hand and looked her in the eyes as I said, "I really did mean everything I said the other day and still do mean everything."

Zoey nodded and said, "it's okay. We've all been there. I believe you and I accept your apology and explanation. You're still gorgeous to me too. And I stopped loving you once I found out you were cheating and then it kept snowballing the more things that happened but I really should've seen how it looked from your perspective and _I'm_ sorry. Forgive me?"

I nodded and said, "of course. We all do it. It's okay."

Zoey smiled then put her arms out for a hug, which I accepted, and she said, "I like you again. I don't trust you or love you yet but, I like you."

I said, "I understand that and feel the same."

Jared smiled and finally spoke, "Aw this is sweet. Glad you guys are finally getting along."

Zoey kissed his cheek then said, "yeah me too. I honestly hated hating you Gen but I didn't understand anything like I do now so I just saw it as you not being able to let go even though it seemed like you already had."

I smiled and hugged her again as I knew her calling me Gen instead of Genevieve was a big step back in the right direction.

She hugged back then loosely held my hand as she glanced up at Jared and said, "um is it- is it okay if I invite her to the baby shower?"

He said, "yeah! Of course!"

She smiled then turned to me and said, "will you come? Whenever we do decide to have it?"

I said, "I'd love to come!"

She said, "great!"

Jared said, "okay! Now that everyone's made up, I'm hungry!"

We all laughed then Zoey rolled her eyes as we all got up and went downstairs.

As we walked into the kitchen, Zoey glanced back at me and said, "if I'm honest Gen, my favorite part about last night was kissing you."

I laughed then said thanks as Jared said, "Hey! I'm hurt!"

Zoey said, "babe I get to kiss you every day. I never kissed Gen before but always imagined it, same as I imagined kissing you."

Jared shrugged and went back to making food as I decided to surprise her and kiss her cheek quickly. Her mouth opened in surprise and to say something but the front door opened and the kids came running in with my mom behind them so she let it go, though I saw her blush, and smiled.

I turned to face my mom and mentally said 'oh shit' as I realized I forgot to tell her where I was at and that she had told me she needed to leave early this morning.

The kids asked what I was doing here and Zoey said I had just come over to visit this morning as I turned to my mom and said sorry.

She said it was fine then gave me a hug and told the kids she was leaving.

They ran and gave her hugs then O ran back to Zoey, wanting to be held again, and Tom did the same to me, kissing my cheek and hugging my neck when I picked him up.

We all had a good breakfast together and I hung out for a little bit before going back to my mom's to get stuff done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! What do y'all think about them making up (and making out 😂😂)? Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Quote of the Week: The things that can hurt you the most are those that you love more than anything.
> 
> This is a line from my friend's (Nayeliq1 on both Wattpad and AO3) book Happiness Is(n't) In the Having - which you should read if you ship Destiel - and to me, it's so true. You don't think about it until something happens but the things that end up hurting you the most are the ones that you love the most. This doesn't mean that you shouldn't love or get close to things but to me, it means that the pain shows how deeply you loved something, and the more pain you feel, the more and deeper you loved it.


	15. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise

Zoey POV

"Hey I was thinking... since O's kinda been going through a lot with going back and forth, I'd take just her out for the day tomorrow and go get ice cream and like go to the movies and whatever?" I said as we were pulling up to the kids' school.

Jared said, "yeah that sounds like a great idea! You can surprise her with it in the morning."

I smiled and said, "okay sounds great!" as Tom, Shep, and O climbed in the car.

The boys said, "Hi Dad!" and O said, "Hi Daddy! Hi Oey!" then leaned to hug Jared and me, kissing us both on the cheek, before sitting down as Jared said, "Hey baby girl," and I said, "hey bugaboo."

Jared looked in the back and said, "everyone buckled?"

They all said, "yeah!" and he pulled out of the parking lot.

After a few minutes, I said, "okay so guys, your dad's going to drop me off at my appointment, and then y'all are gonna be good for him and go to the store for dinner okay?"

They said okay and Tom asked, "what are we eating?"

Jared said, "well, what do you want?"

Shep said, "grilled cheese!" and Tom said, "chili!"

I said, "I can always make both."

Jared said, "okay yeah," as he pulled up to the doctor.

I smiled and we kissed quickly then I turned around to give the kids forehead kisses. Then, I got out and waved as they drove off then went inside.

When I was in the room with the doctor scanning my stomach, he said, "the baby looks healthy and everything looks on track! Do you want to know the gender?" 

I said, "I thought you couldn't tell yet but um, can you put it in one of those envelope things? I wanna find out when Jared does."

He said, "yeah of course. I'll be right back. Go ahead and wipe that stuff off and get dressed. I'll bring back your paperwork for the appointment too."

I said, "okay thanks," then called Jared.

When he picked up I said, "Hey babe I'm done. The doctor is giving me an envelope with the gender and I figured we could open it tonight at dinner?"

He said, "yeah sounds good. I'm about 5 minutes away."

I said, "okay love you."

He said, "love you too."

*dinnertime*

"Okay, boys! Xbox off! Bugaboo, time to come inside!"

I heard Jared, Tom, and Shep groan then the game resumed playing as Shep said, "Dad! Dinner's ready, let's go!"

I smiled then yelled, "Jared Tristan Padalecki get your butt down here now!"

He yelled back "make me!" and I heard him laugh as I rolled my eyes then said, "I'm opening the envelope without you!"

I heard shuffling and yells of "Daaaaaaddddddd!!" then saw the 3 of them about 20 seconds later.

I smiled and said, "that's more like it. Now, go wash your hands please."

O walked in shortly after and hugged me. I said, "Hey sweetie thank you for cleaning up your outside toys without being told."

She said, "you're welcome. Can I wash my hands out here?"

I looked over to the bathroom and saw all of them acting like children and fighting over who got to go first then said sure.

As I lifted her up, I laughed as Jared was practically trampling the boys and forgetting he wasn't the same size as them, even though they were both already mini mooses, and O said, "Daddy's crazy."

I smiled and shook my head then said, "I swear he's more of a child than your brothers sometimes."

She looked up at me and said, "but you love him though right?"

I smoothed her hair as I knelt down and said, "of course I love him. More than anything in the world."

O said, "good because I don't want you to ever leave," then wrapped her arms around my neck.

I hugged back and smiled more as she wrapped her legs around me and I said, "I don't plan on it. I love you all so much O."

I squeezed her and tears started to form as she said, "I love you too Oey," and the boys walked in.

I fell in love with those kids as soon as I joined the fandom, and O as soon as she was born, and knew they were all something special. The same as with Jensen's kids, and the more I got to know all of them the more I fell in love with them and wanted to be around them. Everyone meant so much to me now that I don't know if I'd be able to leave even if I was told to or something did happen with Jared and me, they've become too big a part of my life.

Everyone sat down and Tom and Shep started shoveling food in. Jared said, "Boys... what did I tell you?"

They paused to say, "thank you, Zoey," then continued.

I laughed and said, "you're welcome but I don't think that's what your dad meant. Put your food down please."

Once they sat their sandwiches down, Jared grabbed my hand and said, "now boys you know what being pregnant means from finding out about your sister but Odette do you?"

She said, "yeah. Oey's growing a baby!"

Jared and I laughed and I said, "okay and this right here will tell us if it's going to be a boy or a girl. You ready to find out?"

The kids nodded and Jared and I excitedly looked at the envelope then opened it. We quickly scanned the card before looking at the pictures. My hand went to my mouth as I realized what it said and Jared grabbed the card to bring it closer to his face.

The kids looked confused so I said, "We're having twins! One boy and one girl!"

It finally sunk in for Jared and he said, "Oh my gosh! We're having twins!" then kissed me.

I smiled and said, "yes we are. Someone's excited."

He said, "yeah I've always wanted twins." 

I said, "good me too."

We smiled and pecked lips then finished eating and put the kids to bed.

*next morning*

I woke up at about 10 am and made French toast then went to wake up Odette.

"Hey sweetie it's time to get up. Breakfast is ready downstairs and you and I are gonna spend the day together."

She rolled over and said, "Oey. What- I'm tired."

I said, "I know baby but you need to get up. I made food and then we're gonna go have fun today."

She said, "oh okay," and stretched then put her arms out and said, "carry me!"

I chuckled and picked her up. We sat down at the table and ate then when she was done I told her to go get dressed while I cleaned up.

After we were both dressed and ready to go, we went to the mall and I got her some new sheets, a bunch of clothes, and her favorite thing; a new stuffed moose.

Then, we went to the toy store and I got her some more toys. I also got 2 trucks for Tom and Shep. 

After the toy store, O saw the arcade so we played a bunch of the games in there then went to the food court and ate some pizza.

On our way to the movie theater, we passed Hot Topic and I love that store so we went in and I got a few shirts and some jewelry, most of it being Supernatural related.

We decided to go to the car and drop all our bags off then we went back to the movie theater and Odette picked Petter Rabbit 2 as the movie she wanted to see.

After the movie, Odette was so tired she could barely walk so I carried her to the car and carried her to bed when we got home, laying down with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Hope you enjoyed! Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Quote of the Week: Guess that's why we all hold onto life so hard. Even the dead. We're all just scared of the unknown. - Sam Winchester 
> 
> I like this quote because it shows that no matter who or what you are, we're all scared of not knowing and not living and that essentially puts us all on the same level. We should all love and care for/about each other because we never know when we're not going to be here anymore.


	16. Moving Day

Zoey POV

"Hey Zoey where do you want me to put this?" Danneel said as she walked in the house behind me, box practically slipping out of her fingers.

I said, "you can just set it in the living room. Sorry it's so heavy."

She said, "it's okay. I'm the one who grabbed it."

I said, "yeah true. Thanks for helping by the way."

She said, "yeah well I was bored and this'll kill time until everyone gets home. Plus, the more I help, the quicker you get done. Is Jared at work?"

I said, "yeah, he'll be home in a little bit. He told me to wait for him but _I_ was bored so I just did it myself. I know the kids are at school but where's Jensen?"

Danneel said, "oh he had a costume fitting and some other stuff to do for The Boys and then I think he was meeting up with Steve to record a little bit for Radio Company and he'll probably stop to check in on the Brewery on his way home too."

I said, "wow sounds like a busy day."

She said, "yeah it is. He was up at 5 this morning and he hasn't had to do that in a while. Like I think before quarantine started and Supernatural shut down."

I said, "geez. Must've been hard."

She said, "eh a little but he's used to having to go back and forth between getting up early and not."

I said, "oh yeah I guess so. Well, you good to go upstairs now?"

She said yeah then we picked up our boxes and took them upstairs to my room.

Once we got to my room, we set the boxes down and I said, "the box I have goes to the closet and the one you have goes to the bathroom."

She said okay then moved her box to the bathroom and we spent the next hour or so unpacking them. After I finished my box, I went to help Dee with hers and we were about 3/4ths done with it when we heard the door open and Jared yelled, "hello! I'm home!"

I said, "up here baby!" then got up and ran to meet him. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek then he wrapped his arms around me and I felt him smile against my neck as he said, "hi babe. Is everything okay?"

I said, "yeah. I just missed you," then leaned back slightly to kiss him.

He kissed back until Dee said, "hey did you forget about me?"

I laughed and hugged Jared's side as I said, "no sorry. Just missed him a lot today."

She smiled and said, "it's fine. I'm the same way with Jensen. Just... save the eye fucking for later."

The 3 of us started laughing as I said "Dee!" and smacked her arm before walking back into the room.

She followed and said, "sorry! I just don't want to be a part of it," then picked up her phone as it went off.

A few seconds later she said, "Jensen's home so I'm gonna go if that's okay?"

I said, "yeah of course! Go. Have fun and enjoy but be safe. Love you," then we both laughed slightly and hugged as she said, "I will. Love you too."

We kissed cheeks before letting go of the hug and she let herself out.

Jared said, "I'm gonna shower. You wanna join?"

I bit my lip and said, "that sounds nice but I'm tired. I think I'll lay down for a bit. Come join me after?"

He said okay and pecked my lips then kissed my head.

About 10 minutes later he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around me then kissed my head. I said, "love you baby," and he said it back then we took a nap for about an hour.

We woke up to my alarm going off saying it was 15 minutes before the kids got out of school. Jared and Gen picked them up a lot but on days Jared had to work, I set alarms to remind myself what time it was in case it's Jared's day to get them and he's still at work.

Once I told him we had 15 minutes before they were out, he said okay then got dressed and we left.

After the kids climbed in the car and said hi, I asked Jared if we were still going to move the rest of my stuff today.

He said, "shoot! Yeah we can. Umm do you wanna call Gen and see if she can take the kids and we can drop them off with her?"

I said, "yeah sure," and called her.

She picked up on the 2nd ring and said, "hey! What's up?"

I said, "hey um we're moving the rest of my stuff out of my house today and we just picked the kids up from school. I was wondering if you could watch them while Jared and I finished getting the boxes and everything."

She said, "yeah sure of course. Are you guys just going to drop them off now?"

I said, "yeah if that's okay?"

She said, "yeah that's fine!"

I told Jared then she said, "hey have you had any appointments lately?"

I said, "yeah actually and we found out we're having twins."

She said, "really?! That's amazing!"

I said, "yeah. A boy and a girl. I'm super excited and I know Jared is too."

She said, "that's so cool! And yeah he always wanted twins so I know he's happy."

We laughed and then I said, "yeah he is," and grabbed his hand and smiled at him then said, "hey we're practically to your house so bye!"

She said, "okay bye!"

We pulled up to her house and let the kids out then went to my house.

At my house, Jared helped me tape up the last three boxes then load them into the car and we went to his house to unpack them.

When we were back at his house, we took one up to the room because it was the rest of my clothes, one to the kitchen since it was all my plates and bowls and stuff, and the last one to the bathroom since it was all my makeup and hair stuff.

First, I unpacked my hair and makeup stuff since I wanted that all in a certain way and Jared put away all my dishes since he knew where they all went.

After we were both done with those, he came upstairs and helped me unpack my clothes. That took us about 2 hours all together and we were both hungry by the time we were done.

I said, "hey how about we go get some food and surprise Gen and the kids?"

Jared, surprised, said, "you wanna include Gen too?"

I said, "yeah. I'm really trying with her this time. As long as she tries with me, I'm willing to try as well. I don't _want_ to hate her or not have a relationship with her, Jared. I never did. She's the mother of your kids and was your wife for almost 11 years plus, someone I used to look up to at one point and I feel like I will again at some point."

He said, "well good. I'm glad. What do you want to get? I still remember her order for pretty much everything."

I said, "how does McDonald's sound?"

He said, "sure. Sounds good to me. We'll just get the kids each a Happy Meal and I'll order mine and Gen's and then you can get whatever."

I said, "cool!"

After we went to McDonald's, we headed to Gen's and once we got there, we grabbed the food then knocked on the door.

I said, "hey Gen! We finished unpacking and got hungry so we brought food for ourselves, you, and the kids."

She said, "wow that's great! Thank you! Do you guys want to go to the park and eat there while the kids play?"

I nodded as Jared said, "sounds perfect!"

Odette walked past and saw us so she ran and yelled "Daddy!" before he picked her up and squeezed her. She then reached out for me as Tom and Shep came to say hi.

Once everyone said hi, Gen said, "you guys wanna go to the park and eat? Dad and Zoey bought McDonald's for us!"

They yelled "yeah!" and ran to get their shoes on, O asking to be put down.

After their shoes were on, Jared said for everyone to get in the car and Gen sat in the back next to O and Shep, with Tom in the way back.

At the park, Gen, Jared, and I ate and talked while the kids ran between playing and eating. Gen and I spent some of that time getting to know each other more and talked about what we were working on and a little about what we've gone through.

After about an hour, Jared made the kids sit down to eat since it was starting to get dark. They took about 15 minutes and then we all got in the car and dropped Gen off at her house. When she got out, she gave the kids hugs and kisses, hugged Jared and I, then got out and went inside. 

Once she was inside, Jared drove home and we got the kids ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - hope you enjoyed! Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Quote of the Week: Be more like Shep, be a penguin.
> 
> At the beginning of February, Gen shared her and Shep's intentions for the month and I commented saying I'd be more like Shep and be a penguin. Gen liked the comment so I told myself now I had to at least be a penguin for a few minutes so I made a video of myself waddling and sent it to my friend then the other day wrote that on my water bottle as a reminder to just loosen up and have fun more and be more like a kid a little more often.


	17. Zoey Birthday Party

Zoey POV

"Good morning baby. Happy birthday!" Jared said, shaking me awake.

I said, "what time is it?"

He said, "5 am. I know it's early but I gotta go to work and wanted you to come with me so I could show off my beautiful girlfriend. I even asked for the okay last week."

I smiled and put my arm over my eyes because he turned the light on then groaned because it was so early and said, "okay fine. As long as Lindsey and Violet are the first people I meet."

He laughed and said, "Already ahead of you babe. I know they're your favorites so I arranged for Clif to pick them up after he gets us. And he also picks all of us and Keegan and Kale up anyway."

I still had my eyes closed because that light was brighter than my future but said, "yay! Thank you! Go shower and I'll be up by the time you're done."

He said, "Baby open your eyes."

I sat up and looked at him and he was holding a tray with pancakes that had chocolate chips and whipped cream on top, the bottle of syrup next to it, and a rose laying across the front of the tray.

I said, "oh my gosh babe! That is so sweet! Thank you! I love you!"

He sat down and carefully placed the tray on the bed as he said, "you're welcome," and I leaned over to kiss him.

After a bunch of pecks, I said, "thank you, again. Now, go shower."

He smiled and said, "okay. Be ready by the time I'm done okay? Clif will be here in about 20 minutes," then kissed my head as he got up.

I smiled and said okay then dove into the pancakes, drowning them with syrup. After I finished eating, I went downstairs and got a vase for the rose then put it on my nightstand and went to get dressed.

I settled on the sundress I wore when I found out about Always Keep Fighting and Supernatural since it was already associated with Jared so I thought I'd have it associated with Walker too.

After I was dressed, I put my hair in my normal ballet bun then did some light makeup, and as Jared was coming out of the bathroom I put my shoes on, a pair of black flats.

He quickly threw on his jeans, a black shirt, and a black beanie then said, "ready to go, beautiful?"

I walked past him and grabbed his beanie to put on my head as I said, "yup!"

He said, "Hey! That's mine!"

I said, "Grab another one! I'll meet you in the car!"

I heard him laugh and saw him rolling his eyes while he grabbed another one in my mind as I walked downstairs and grabbed my purse off the kitchen counter.

As I opened the door, Jared came and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind then spun me around. I started laughing and told him to put me down. When he did, he started tickling me so I laughed even louder before eventually, I was able to tickle him back. I tickled his armpit, the one spot that will immediately make him stop what he was doing because it was his most sensitive spot. Finally, he stopped and wrapped his arms around my waist again, this time to just look at me.

He said, "you're so beautiful, baby. I love you so much and I'm so glad you're mine. You're great with the kids and really treat them like your own and you're trying _so_ hard with Genevieve. You fit in so well right away with the cast and crew and got along with everyone and it was just amazing. I couldn't believe someone could keep up with the four of us so well because of how crazy we are and you not only kept up with us but also started to instigate your own pranks and things. I love you," then smiled and kissed my forehead before we hugged and I put my head on his chest.

I said, "aw baby you're so sweet. I love you so much."

We kissed for a minute before Clif rudely interrupted us by honking the horn. We broke apart and I basically bounced out the door, excited to finally meet everyone, especially Violet though.

I got in the car and said, "good morning Clif!" as Jared got in the other side and Clif handed me a Starbucks.

He said, "good morning Zoey. Happy birthday."

I said, "thank you! And thank you for the Starbucks. It's what feeds my soul."

I saw Clif crack a small smile as Jared shook his head and said, "I see we have Rory today."

I said, "I'm Rory every day. There's a reason it's my nickname, duh," and rolled my eyes.

Jared laughed and said, "that's true," as Clif pulled out of the driveway.

We picked up Lindsey first and she was so sweet and immediately gave me a hug!

I hugged back and said, "Hi! You're even prettier in person. And I LOVE you on The 100. Oh, and Micki's one of my favorite characters on Walker."

Lindsey laughed and said thanks as Jared said, "seriously. She tells me all the time that she started watching because of me but Micki was her favorite by the end of the first episode. And she CONSTANTLY asks to help me read lines just so she can read your and Violet's lines. Babe, I don't even think I'm in the top three of your favorites am I?"

Lindsey was just smiling and watching us the whole time and I said, "Nope! August is number 3 because I relate to him a lot with my own dad leaving and coming back. And Keegan's character, mainly because I've been a fan of his since Pretty Little Liars, is number 4. Cordell is number 5 though, at least. And Stella and August remind me a lot of Sam and Dean, with Cordell reminding me of John at times but he's nowhere near as bad."

Lindsey smiled and laughed and said, "you guys are adorable," as Jared said, "whatever," and leaned back in his seat.

I said thanks then asked her for a picture. After the picture, I smiled even bigger than in it and said, "thank you!" while giving her another hug.

She said, "you're welcome! Do you want to help me run some last-minute lines?"

I said, "Duh!"

She pulled her script out and we went over her lines until we got Violet.

When she came out to get in the car and started to climb in back I said, "Jared get in the back."

He said, "I always sit here!"

I said, "I'm the birthday girl! Get in back pleaseeeeeeeeeee."

He rolled his eyes and said okay then got in the back.

Violet got in as she and Linz both said happy birthday. I said thank you then asked Violet for a picture and her response was to throw her arms around my neck then set her head on my shoulder and smile.

I smiled as I said, "okay guess that answers that," and took the picture then asked for one with both of them.

After I got that, I went on Instagram to post it, plus the pictures I got with them by themselves, then tagged them and Jared with the caption, "Best birthday surprise ever! Thank you, baby! I love you! Linz and Violet, I'm having so much fun with y'all already and I hope we become good friends. Can't wait to meet the rest of the cast!"

Danneel POV

It was 7 am when JJ came into our room and jumped on me then said, "Mommy I'm hungry!"

I said, "okay let me wake up and get the other two up."

JJ said, "okay!" then went to Jensen's side and said, "Daddy get up!"

Jensen groaned and tried to roll over and go back to sleep but JJ's persistent. She decided to pull on his arm so he fell off the bed and had to catch himself.

JJ and I both laughed, which earned me a death glare from Jensen, before I said, "You have to get up anyway because we have to go set up for Zoey's party. They're gonna be back by 5 and I know that seems like a while but there's a lot to do."

Jensen groaned once more and got off the floor as he said, "come on JJ, let's go get you ready while Mom makes breakfast."

She said okay and bounded to her room to get clothes then the bathroom to shower. I wish I had her energy this early in the morning.

It was only 7:10 and usually, the twins weren't up until 8 so I let them sleep while I made coffee and breakfast.

For breakfast, I was making eggs and pancakes with fruit on the side. While the pancakes were cooking I cut up the fruit and while the eggs were cooking I made the coffee.

As I was putting everything on plates, Jensen and JJ came downstairs and she sat in her chair as I handed Jensen his coffee.

While they ate, I got Arrow and Zepp up and somehow was able to get them showered and dressed in 15 minutes then the 3 of us headed downstairs to eat.

By the time everyone finished, it was 8:30, which meant Jensen and I had to quickly check backpacks and put shoes on before rushing out the door. Their school was only 5 minutes away but the morning traffic was insane. I'm just glad it didn't start until 9 and had a daycare/preschool for the twins.

After we dropped them off, we went back to our house to shower and get dressed then went to Jared's to start setting up.

We got there at about 10:30 and I started cleaning up while Jensen went to get the cake, streamers, happy birthday banner, balloons, and those confetti popper things.

He was back around noon and put the cake in the fridge then set everything on the counter before asking what I wanted him to do.

I had already cleaned the living room and kitchen and was deciding on if I should eat lunch or keep going.

I said, "I was thinking about taking a break and eating lunch. Then I figured we could get the rest of the cleaning done and start some of the food before we got the kids.

Jensen said, "sounds good to me," then we sat down and made sandwiches.

Jensen POV

I went to Walmart and ordered the cake then got the streamers, banner, and confetti popper things while I waited for it to be ready.

Then, I went to the Dollar Store to get a few balloons; a pink one, a white one, and a happy birthday one.

After that, I went back to Jared's and asked what needed to be done next.

Dee said, "I was thinking about taking a break and eating lunch. Then I figured we could get the rest of the cleaning done and start some of the food before we got the kids."

I said, "sounds good to me," then we sat down and made sandwiches.

After we ate, she asked me to clean the bathrooms while she cleaned the kids' and Jared and Zoey's rooms.

I rolled my eyes and said fine; of course she'd give me the dirtier job out of the two.

She said, "Hey I don't wanna ruin my hair or anything. You know I'm not going to have time to fix it."

I said, "yeah, yeah. Whatever. It's fine. Love you," and pecked her lips.

She said, "love you too," then went to Zoey and Jared's room.

I went upstairs to the boys and Odette's bathroom and started there since I figured it would be the messiest, and I was right.

There were clothes everywhere and their toothpaste and toothbrushes were just thrown on the counter. Zoey and Jared must've been super tired last night after Gen picked the kids up.

I'm glad Gen and Zoey are starting to get along and that Gen's even coming to the party tonight. I know Jared hated when they were fighting and really didn't know what to do because he cared about both of them and wanted to be with Zoey but didn't want to make Gen mad because of the kids. I always told him to just follow his heart and everything else would work itself out. I'm glad he decided to be with Zoey because as much as I love Gen, I haven't seen Jared this happy for this long in years. Even when they first started dating he wasn't this happy. He was happy, don't get me wrong, happier than I'd ever seen him, but now he's that happy again _and_ him and Zoey don't fight like him and Gen did.

It took me like 45 minutes to clean the bathroom and by then Dee was like halfway through cleaning Odette's room.

I stopped to check on her and she said she was doing good so I went downstairs and did the guest bathroom. That one only took about 15 minutes because it got used the least and as I went to Jared and Zoey's room I noticed Dee was going to the boys room.

Because of all of Zoey's makeup, Jared's clothes everywhere, and Jared's side of the mirror (I guessed it was his since it was the side where the makeup wasn't covering the whole counter) being dirty, it took another 45 minutes, which made the time about 2:15.

When I went to the living room, Dee was on the couch taking a break and I joined her. I must've fallen asleep though because the next thing I know, I'm being shaken awake and told we have to go get the kids.

Jared's POV

It was about 3 o'clock and we were about to start filming our last scenes for the day. I was learning a stunt for our next scene while Zoey was in my chair talking Violet and Lindsey's ears off. I couldn't help but look over every few seconds and smile. She looked so happy and like she was having so much fun.

After I learned the stunt, Linz was called over and we did our scene, which took a few run-throughs but we eventually got it.

Since it was her last scene for the day, she went home early; normally everyone stayed until the last scene was filmed and left together but she and Violet needed time to get ready for the party so they both left after their last scenes.

After Lindsey's scene, we did Kale and Violet's scene, then Keegan's after. Violet left once her scene was finished but Kale stayed and talked to Zoey since he and Keegan lived right next to each other.

Once all the scenes were filmed, I had some Executive Producer stuff to do like approving a bunch of scenes, and that took about half an hour. After that, it was about 4:30 and we headed home.

In the car, I asked Zoey if she had fun and she said yes then told me she was going to take a nap on the way home.

I said, "You finally crashing from all the caffeine?"

She nodded with her eyes half-closed and said, "that and the fun of meeting everyone and seeing Kripke again," then closed her eyes completely.

I smiled and kissed her forehead as I felt her breathing slow and she fell asleep.

Zoey POV

I woke up to Jared shaking me slightly as he said, "babe we're home."

After I opened my eyes and looked at him he said, "good morning sunshine. We're home."

I stretched and said okay as Jared got out then turned around and offered me his hand to get out. I took it then yawned and finished stretching before I pecked his lips and said, "thank you for today. It meant a lot and I had A LOT of fun."

He said, "you're welcome. I'm glad you had so much fun. I was hoping you would but I knew the girls would love you and Kale and Keegan always ask about how you're doing so I knew they wanted to meet you."

I smiled at the fact that Keegan asked about me and wanted to meet me as we walked to the door and said, "yeah we all got along great. I love the girls and Kale and Keegan were really cool. I always wanted to meet Keegan because of Pretty Little Liars so I'm glad I finally got to."

We got to the door and Jared said, "I'm glad you got to too," then bent to peck my lips before opening the door.

As I walked in, I heard "SUPRISE!!" as the lights were turned on and I was sprayed with confetti poppers.

I smiled and looked at everyone and everything then said, "oh my gosh, this is so amazing! Thank you, guys!"

Danneel said you're welcome as all 8 kids (Jared, Jensen, and Misha's) ran to give me hugs at once. I said, "Hi guys!" and did my best to hug everyone as I started to register who was there.

As my eyes fell on Violet, Lindsey, Kale, and Keegan I turned to Jared, still being hugged by the kids, and said, "oh my gosh you invited them! Is this why they all left early?"

Jared smiled and said, "yes, I invited them during lunch because I saw how much fun y'all were having and I know you wanted to hang out with the girls more."

I said, "thank you, Jared. This is amazing. And thank you to whoever helped set up, it looks amazing in here."

The happy birthday banner was hung up across the top of the kitchen doorway area with streamers wrapped on the railing of the stairs and on my chair in the kitchen as well as hung up in the doorway of the living room. There was also a happy birthday balloon tied to my chair and a pink and white balloon on the table with one of those weight things attached so they didn't float away.

Danneel and Jensen both said, "thank you," then Jensen said, "I'm glad you like it, we got up early and worked extra hard to make today special."

I smiled and said, "well thank you, you two."

They both said you're welcome and I ruffled West's hair then kissed all the kid's heads and said, "Okay kids, thanks for all the hugs and love but I can't move."

They let go and ran to play outside while I ran over to Violet and Lindsey to give them hugs; I missed them even though I was just with them. After I gave them hugs, I gave Kale and Keegan hugs then went to hug Misha. I finally saw Gen behind everyone and she looked nervous as she said, "I hope it's okay I came. Dee invited me since we'd been getting along so well so she thought it'd be a good idea."

I said, "of course! I'm glad you came and I'm glad we're finally getting along," then wrapped her in a hug.

She said, "good. I am too."

I smiled at her then continued the hugs with Misha and Vicki and finally hugged Dee and Jensen.

When I was done with hugs, Jared said, "hey Jensen, is the food ready?"

Jensen said, "yes. Right this way," and walked into the kitchen, holding hands with Danneel.

I smiled and squeezed Jared's hand before quickly going to Violet and Lindz, throwing my arms around their shoulders as I saw Jared put Keegan in a quick headlock before also throwing his arms around Keegan and Kale's shoulders out of the corner of my eye. I may be younger than Lindsey and older than Violet but I still looked up to both of them and seemed to fill in the age gap between the two of them pretty nicely. I still can't believe sometimes that Kale was only 15 and Violet 19 because of how mature they were but it was cool that everyone got along so well and age seemed to not matter to any of the cast because they were all such good friends.

When we got to the kitchen we all sat down then Jensen served us the hot dogs he made. After everyone was served, we started eating and after that, we got the cake out and everyone sang happy birthday.

As the last notes were sung, I shoved my face into the cake because I knew Jared was about to (I could feel his hand above my head getting ready to push it into the cake) and I knew Keegan was going to help so I decided I'd just do it myself.

I turned around and said, "ha! Beat you guys to it!"

Jared and Keegan said, "I don't know what you're talking about," and I rolled my eyes then said, "yeah okay," as I was handed paper towels to wipe my face off.

After my face was wiped off, I said, "who still wants cake?"

We all laughed as everyone said "me" and Dee started cutting it and handing pieces out.

After the cake we did presents then everyone hung out for a few hours talking and playing outside with the kids.

At about 9 pm, Dee and Jensen said they were going to get going because the kids were starting to get tired and cranky so I said bye to them. About 10 minutes later, Gen came and said she was going to get going as well because she had to be up early then told the kids to say bye since it was still technically her weekend.

They all said bye then went to get their shoes on and as they were about to walk out, Tom and Shep ran to hug me one more time. As they let go Shep said, "Zoey can we have a day of just us three," motioning between him, Tom, and I, "like you and O did."

I smiled and bent down then said, "of course Darth Sheppie. Let me talk to your mom and dad and figure something out later then we'll let you know okay?"

They both said, "Okay Zoey!" then kissed my cheeks and walked out the door.

Shortly after they left, Misha and Vicki said they were leaving so it was Jared, Violet, Lindz, Kale, Keegan, and I left.

I sat down on the couch as the girls sat next to me and Jared went to get a drink from the kitchen. I looked around then groaned before getting up to start cleaning up. Jared said, "nope. Sit back down and hang out with the girls. The boys and I will clean up."

I sat back down and said okay before turning to the girls and asking what they wanted to talk about. We quickly started talking about all our favorites; colors, music, artists, actors, etc., and when I named Pretty Little Liars as one of my favorite shows and mentioned Keegan was in it, they both asked to watch an episode. I put on the pilot and we settled in to watch it. Pretty Little Liars was my Supernatural before I knew about the show so I immediately sang the theme song and did the "shhh" at the end without thinking. I then curled my feet under me on the couch and laid my head on Violet's shoulder.

My eyes quickly got heavy and the last thing I remember before I fell asleep was Toby walking with Jenna and hearing the boys laughing in the living room with my head still on Violet's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot so I hope y'all enjoyed reading it! Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Quote of the Week: "Always Keep Fighting." - Jared, Dean, and the whole SPN Family
> 
> "You've got this dark pit inside of you, I know, believe me. I know. But that doesn't mean you have to fall into it. You don't have to be a monster... It doesn't matter what you are, it only matters what you do. It's your choice." - Sam Winchester
> 
> There's two quotes this week because I couldn't decide which I liked better and I was doing a finale react chapter for my other fic so the first quote went well with that one.
> 
> I thought the first quote was a good choice since it's said in the episode and a big part of what we all say to each other. I know I say it to my friends all the time and get it said back to me even more. I love all of Jared's campaigns and they all mean so much to me. AKF has helped me in more ways than I know how to explain, other than it has literally saved my life, but I love it and all the rest of the campaigns that came from it so much and they just all mean the world to me. That's why I make sure to put them as part of my authors note every week; I know how much it means to me to hear someone say it, even a stranger, so I say it to you guys in case it means just as much/more and I hope you guys appreciate it the same way I do. ❤️❤️
> 
> The second quote I chose because it's my favorite Sam quote and I was watching season 4 the other day and it happened to be in the episode (4.4 Metamorphosis in case you were wondering). To me, it always feels like he's speaking directly to me because I always feel like I'm constantly on the edge of falling into a depression pit and feeling like I have no choice other than to do everything I already do. But this reminds me that I don't have to give in to that pit and I do have a choice. I may not choose some things like when I pay bills or go to work or things like that but I still make important choices everyday like what I decide to eat and drink or when I go to bed/how much sleep I get and how I treat those around me. Those all may seem like little things but they really are the big things and can easily affect everything. This reminds me that even when I do fall into that depression pit, I can choose to figure out what's depressing me and how to get out of the pit. It's definitely not easy but it is possible.


End file.
